Wouldn't have missed it for the world
by Schmendrick the Demented
Summary: Years later after the girls have left, can the Misaki men get their family back?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own the song that the story was inspired by, don't own the characters that I abuse with zealous relish.

I wouldn't have missed it for the World

Tenchi sat on the deck at the back of his house.  Watching the night breeze twist the leaves in the trees with its gentle caress.  He had to smile through his heartache.  They were gone now…  the whole circus… the carnival… the seemingly endless madness was gone.  And despite the pain, he couldn't help but smile at the memories.  

Smiling gently at the night Tenchi closed his eyes, if he concentrated hard enough and just listened to the soft whisper of the night he could still hear her voice.  Her soft seductive voice, whispering to him to join in the madness and fun, it had seemed like it would never end.   The endless carousel of joy and delight felt like it would go on forever.  

Somehow despite everything he lost with the loss of the girls he could not bring himself to mourn.  It had been too great an experience for him to regret or ever forget.  No, he would treasure his time with the girls and would treasure his time with her most of all.  If anything he would forever hold those times with her close to his heart.  His only true regret… having discovered his heart's path too late.

Tenchi continued to sit on the deck… the night continuing on without him.  The world continuing to revolve around him, while time advanced in its unending march, it all seemed so unimportant at that moment.  It had come to such and abrupt end just one moment the girls were all there laughing and happy and his family was whole and the next, they were gone.  And now his life was empty.

They had all left after that message from Jurai.  Even though it had taken more than a month to happen it still felt like it had happened within the space of a blush.  First the princesses had left.  Ayeka and darling Sasami… Ayeka tearfully lamenting having to return to her royal life of pomp and rigid conformity, while Sasami cried her lost family and life.  

They had all cried; everyone had been struck with the somberness of the moment when at last the pair had to make their final goodbyes.  Even the memory of that day still brought a painful twinge to his heart.  Placing his hand over his heart Tenchi turned unseeing eyes onto the beautiful night before him. So lost in his memories Tenchi could no longer see the world around him.  It had been at least 3 years since Ayeka and Sasami's departure… but it felt like a lifetime had past between that day and this.  

The message from Jurai had arrived several years after Ryoko's release from the cave.  Nearly a decade after Kagato and Dr…. Tenchi stopped for a moment in his thoughts; it had been long enough for him to have actually forgotten that man's name.  The only thing that came to his mind was Washu's nickname for him… Octopus-head.  Shaking his head and concentrating Tenchi tried to focus his thoughts down to the name… but despite his best efforts he still could not remember the man's name.  No, that part of his memory seemed to be completely wiped clean.  Shrugging off the thought Tenchi easily slipped back into his memories.  Relishing if only for the moment the chaos that had been his life back then.

The moon had risen quite high in the night sky when finally Tenchi rose from his seat at the edge of the deck and turned to enter the house.  His father had long since left, deciding to retire and travel abroad.  Tenchi couldn't fault his father for leaving.  The house was like a ghost factory.  The memories so strong with the life of those days haunted every space within the building.   It had been their home, not just his and his father's but also all of them.  

Smiling as he passed the kitchen Tenchi couldn't help wondering what Sasami looked like.  She would be beautiful of course, having finally merged with Tsunami.  Regret filled his eyes as he slowly closed up the house.  As he washed the dishes from his dinner the ghost of Sasami's laughter and joyous presence haunted the kitchen.  Sighing Tenchi finished with the kitchen and turned off the lights in the living room.  As he passed through the darkened room he could still see Ayeka and Ryoko sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of some random snack, most probably Sasami's cookies, completely enthralled by the soap opera.

Ayeka… what did she look like?  What did she act like now?  Would that gentle beauty beneath the façade of royalty have remained?  With another sigh as he climbed the stairs Tenchi hoped it had.  For that wonderful person that hid behind the rigidity to become transformed by courtly life would be a tragedy.  

Tenchi smirked, wondering what the girls would think of him now?  So old compare to the boy he had been.  Now an old man of 29 Tenchi could honestly say he now knew his heart.  He had more than enough time to discover himself and where his heart laid.  Dating was not something he did anymore, having discovered nothing that this planet could offer could compare to the standards he gained from his life with the girls.  

No, no woman born of earth could compare to any of them.  And so it was easier to be single and a reclusive hermit than to risk alienating the entire female population.  He figured eventually he would get over comparing every woman he met to the girls.  He knew he looked for the best traits of each in every woman he dated.  

He looked for Washu's intelligence and indelicate bluntness, Sasami's sweetness and innocence, Ayeka's delicate sensibilities and gentle manners, Mihoshi's honesty and naiveté, and Ryoko's seductive mischievousness and hidden fragility.  He looked for all that and more.  And with no surprise no single woman could compare.  As Tenchi reached his bedroom door he paused.  

With his head on his door Tenchi allowed the tears that always welled up at this time of night and this time of year to fall.  Out of everything he missed her the most.  Whispering her name on a sigh, Tenchi allowed the words he couldn't say all those years ago slip silently from his heart and past his lips.

  It was on a night such as tonight, with the moon full and the seasons changing from summer's heat to winter's frost that she had left.  She had left after Ayeka…  Left without a backward glance… left without ever honestly saying goodbye.  Which Tenchi hoped meant that someday… maybe someday soon, she would be back.  And with her return would come the madness of his old life… the others and the return of his family.  

Lifting his head from the door, Tenchi swallowed his tears and wiped away the evidenced of the few that had passed his control.  Opening the door the memories surged forward to meet him.  There the ghost of her presence sat on his bed, the memory of that day haunting him every night he went to bed.  Since the day she left he relived that moment.  The moment that so much went unsaid.  There before him, the ethereal form of her on that day waited nervously, fidgeting incessantly.

Lifting her eyes to his, he could see the tear stains on her cheek.  Then her lips formed words that while he could not hear, his memories supplied the sound.  It was ironic… her departure hadn't hurt… not on that day.  No, it wasn't until weeks later, when he started to notice the impact her absence made in his life that the pain came.  And the pain was slow, gradual… almost like a ghost had been stealing his soul from him one breath a day.

But still he could not regret his time with her… he would endure the pain of his loss every night of his life if it meant he could hold the memory of her confession on that night forever with him.  He had been stunned by her confession of love.  No, that's not true.  He had somehow always known she loved him.  Loved him in a way he had thought he would never be able to return.  But he had been stunned by the lack of guile in her voice and demeanor.  

She stated it like it was a simple fact of life, like stating how a person needs air to live.  And in a way, it was one and the same.  She needed him like he needed air.  And now, despite the distance and the separation of time, he needed her as well.  Needed her like he needed air.  Needed her like he needed water… Needed her for his life to begin again.  

Walking further into the room, Tenchi watched as the ghost of her rose from his bed to pace before him.  He had remembered he had still been too stunned to do much of anything.  But finally her ghost stopped her frantic pacing and stood before him.  She lifted a phantasmal hand to caress his cheek as a gentle if not sad smile playing across her face.

Her smile broadened and she lifted to the tips of her toes to kiss him.  And just like every night previous Tenchi could feel the faint tingle of her essence upon his lips.  Then as things are wont to do, her ghost would disappear into the vespers of the night.  He never finished the memory… never got past the kiss… never progressed beyond that magical moment when he could feel her soul touch his and for a moment… unite. 

Tenchi turned away from the bed… for a moment his mind began to replay the memory and he knew his heart couldn't take it… not hearing her confession once again … not losing her twice in one night.  It was enough to continuously lose her each night after night, but to lose her repeatedly in one night?  The heartbreak would be too much to bear.

It was funny how the thought of trying to find her or request for the girls to return never occurred to him.  And now as much as he wanted to beg them all to return and turn his life back upside down, he couldn't.  It was too hard. That and he had waited too long.  He was certain by now, they had all moved on.  Moved on beyond him and the life they all shared.

So swallowing his heart in hopes of returning it to his chest Tenchi turned back to his bed and sighed with relief when he didn't see her ghost sitting there ready to replay the memory again.  Tenchi prepared for bed, gathering his pajamas and leaving his room for the onsen.  To say the memories in his bedroom were difficult was to underrate the memories hidden within the shelter of the onsen.  

Memories of all the girls, memories of the laughter and the joy… memories of happiness and rivalry… memories in all their poignant and capricious whimsy engulfed him once he entered the onsen.  Shrugging his shoulders and going about his business Tenchi tried to ignore the remembered shouts of anger and the peals of laughter.  Finally relaxing back into the heat of the water and allowing the soothing temperature to mollify his feelings of woe Tenchi never heard the door to the onsen open.

Yosho entered the onsen.  It had been a long time since he had entered the house.  Preferring to avoid the painful memories of loss, the loss of the girls had made the loss of both his darling Itsuki and Achika all the more desperate.  They girls had filled the void that the loss of the two most important women in his life had created.  And while no one could replace them in his heart, the girls had filled his life beyond the point of thought.  

Yosho could still hear them… all of them.  Still hear the fighting and the laughter… the tears and the biting silence.  He could still remember what it had felt like to be needed again.  To be wanted, if not as a husband, then as a brother and as a father figure.  He missed the girls more than he would ever willingly admit.  He would have never thought they would have made his life so complete.  

Ayeka his darling sister, she had grown into an amazing beauty and he could not help the twinge of regret that he felt knowing what pain he had caused her.  Sasami, the sister he looked on with mixed emotions.  As Sasami grew and resembled Tsunami more and more, it became difficult for Yosho to separate his reverence for Tsunami and his adoration for the young Sasami.  Yet, despite everything… he missed her… her happy laughter and her delightful cooking.

Washu… there was a quandary shrouded in an enigma.  His emotions for her crossed the delicate border of friendship.  After several late night talks between the pair, Washu had discussed her past and shared her fears concerning Ryoko, and it had been after one such talk that resulted in Washu deciding to earnestly attempt to repair the damage to her relationship with Ryoko.  It had been a difficult journey for both mother and daughter and had required a great deal of personal growth. But in the end, four years after Kagato… they were tenuously maintaining the relationship.  

It had been during that four-year journey that Washu had adopted her adult form, which had at first been a bit of an upsetting issue for the household.  Ryoko remained dubious of Washu immediately after her transformation, while Ayeka guarded Tenchi like a hawk.  Once it had been proven that Washu's interest in Tenchi was simply genetic if not entirely scientific, Ayeka's apprehensions relented.  

Ryoko remained mistrustful of Washu, until the night Mihoshi inadvertently brought mother and daughter closer.  Washu was conducting an experiment on Tenchi relating to his ability to create the Wings of the Light Hawk.  Tenchi was straining his powers to the brink, tapping into a fount of power none had known existed.  Washu had been distracted trying to re-calibrate her instrumentation in order to measure Tenchi's powers, when Mihoshi had entered the lab and found the single most destructive cord to trip over and disconnect.  

Suddenly before anyone could react, the counter force that Tenchi had been pushing against disappeared.  Tenchi's powers flared wildly out of control for a fraction of a second.  And that was all that was needed for Washu's lab to instantly sets itself to defense mode, setting annihilation, and all living entities within the lab were considered targets.  Washu included.  Ryoko had somehow sensed Tenchi's powers flare violently and raced to the lab.  

Upon entering Ryoko found Mihoshi at the door, gathering from the destruction and Mihoshi's injuries that the lab was set for defense, Ryoko quickly removed Mihoshi from the lab.  Then returned to the lab using her DNA as an override to enter as she had the first time.  Once inside it was obvious how dangerous the situation was.  Ryoko used ever last ounce of stealth and cunning in order to save the two singularly most important people in her life.  And in the end the mother-daughter pair had grown closer.  

Yosho had to smile while the family had still remained the same; things had been different from that moment on.  Somehow they all became infinitely closer.  With the reconciliation of mother and daughter the role of group mother now had a clear lead.  Leaving the rest of the girls to be girls.  And while he could not fault any of the girls for their departure, the pain of loss and absence made the almost endless stretch of time seem boundless and vacant.

Smile turning bittersweet Yosho continued to prepare for his soak.  Releasing a great sigh as the ghost of memories surrounded him, Yosho felt a saddened chuckle rise in his throat.  The onsen, one of the more enduring signs of the girls but definitely not the only one; to the few visitors that the shrine received the taletell remnants of the girls' presence seemed unnoticeable.  But for Yosho… even the small flowers along the path were enough.  

Memories of Sasami picking flowers, skipping along and laughing with Ryo-ohki at her side nearly brought a tear to his eye.  Releasing yet another great sigh, Yosho walked over to the pool and gently sank in.  Unlike Tenchi, Yosho could not bring himself to use the now defunct girls' side.  The memories were simply too overwhelming.  The laughter, the shouts, the angry battles and the tantalizing peeks at full body blush simply more than he was willing to cope with.

Yosho knew his grandson was in the onsen.  Had seen the now mature man enter and had watched as he made the memory laden journey to the girls side.  Yosho chuckled again.  Tenchi seemed to revel in the pain of loss, the younger Masaki becoming morosely content to simply wait for the girls to return.  Yosho shook his head, all the young man had to do was ask.  But just as always with Tenchi, fear of hurting another sealed his mouth.  So they had all left, waiting and hoping for him to make a stand for what he wanted.  Each girl hoping that he would for once tell him he needed them.  If not as a lover and wife, then as a friend, each girl was willing to accept whatever he offered.  But he had to offer them the opportunity to accept.  

And in typical Tenchi fashion he had let them go, had remained silent and allowed them to leave.  Yosho shook his head as he allowed the waters soothe away the tightness of his muscles.  No, Tenchi was not the only one that had remained silent.  All the Masaki men had remained silent.  It seemed to be hereditary.  All three men had allowed each girl to slip through their fingers.  Anyone of the girls would have stayed if they had been told they were wanted.  Sometimes knowing you are wanted and needed; can erase the blow of not hearing three special little words.  

The girls had needed that confirmation.  They had all needed that approval that the men in their lives appreciated them and at the least cared.  And when they had started leaving it appeared the other two Masaki men were taking lessons from the youngest.  All three had remained silent and accepted their fate to live the rest of their lives without the girls.  The trio had accepted the fate without considering the consequences.  And now Noboyuki was somewhere on the planet searching for god knows what… Tenchi was the creator a moderately popular manga based on his life with the girls… and himself?  Yosho scratched his head… he was still the wise old shire priest.  

Ironic, trite, cliché but true… sometimes you have to lose a treasure in order to appreciate its value.  And now Yosho would trade his soul simply to have the chaos return.  The maddening whirlwind of laughter and tears to come back, the life they brought with them giving his life a purpose.  Yosho sank further into the water, would they come back if he asked them too?  Or could only Tenchi issuing the request make the difference?

Tenchi allowed his eyes to drift closed, always a bad idea while he was in the onsen, but with the warm and soothing waters surrounding him… he really couldn't bring himself to care about the consequences of such an action.  That is… until the daydream/memories surrounded him.  Lost to his memories Tenchi could feel her arms wrap around him and her breasts press against his back.  Memory returned him to a time when he had been a confused boy with far too many attractive women attracted to him.  Who could blame him for responding as he did?  They were all beautiful… Tenchi could still hear his friends at school harassing him because he never dated… but then when you had the girls he had waiting for him at home, why date?  Tenchi chuckled… maybe he should have dated?  Maybe then he could have figured out his heart before things had deteriorated to their departure.

Could have… should have… would have…  As the American foreign exchange student had once said… Hope and dream in one hand and spit in another, then watch which one will fill up faster?  Well actually the phrase had been far more crass then that, but the point was still valid.   He had spent all his time hoping and wishing for his problem with the girls to solve itself… and now all that time wasted did him no good.  They were gone when all it would have taken was a few simple words.  

Now he could see what they had all been wanting.  When he closed his eyes and thought back to that last year, he could clearly see the longing.  All they had needed to hear, needed to see was that he cared.  He didn't have to mention love or eternity, but at the very least say that he cared for them.  And yet he had allowed his fear to rule him.  Hoping that smiles and hugs would be enough.  But the time for smiles and hugs was over; they each needed more to prove their value and importance in his life.  And without that confirmation they simply couldn't place their lives on hold anymore. And so one by one they left.  Giving up on his self-reprimanding and depreciating thoughts Tenchi rose from the water and prepared for bed.  

Noboyuki sighed; he was tired of this wandering life.  It had seemed like such a good idea at the time… such an excellent excuse to escape the memories that haunted every single corner of that house.  He couldn't live there if he wanted too, but now… travel the globe seemed so empty and hollow.  Swallowing his pride Noboyuki faced the fact that he could do no better than to return home.  Despite the memories and the pain, suffering the pain of the memories of that magical hilarious time were better than this aimless searching.

And so having felt a clear path and direction for the first time in 3 years Noboyuki quickly did the time difference calculation in his head and theorized that Tenchi would still be awake.  Dashing for his cell phone Noboyuki dialed his home phone number.  He was going home…  Genuinely smiling for the first time in ages Noboyuki waited for his son to answer the phone.

Tenchi raced to answer the phone.  It had been ringing seemingly forever.  And when he had finally reached it and answered it with a voice muffled by ragged breathing, he had nearly been startled into passing out from the sound of his father's voice.  The conversation was brief and succinct, relaying only the most important of information. His father was returning home and once he was back they would find a way to get the girls back.  The family had to be reunited.  And so with a smile on his face Tenchi began making plans on getting the house ready for the circus to come home.

Yosho watched as his grandson departed, Tenchi had grown through his trials.  Yosho knew that it was never too late.  While Tenchi and Noboyuki might have given up hope, he himself knew that as long as Ryoko was alive there was always hope of life returning to the chaos that it had once been.  And so with a resolve he had not felt in years, Yosho smiled.  Now how to get Ryoko back… for wherever Ryoko led the rest were sure to eventually follow….


	2. Professor Hakubi?

Chapter Two 

Professor Habuki? 

Ryoko pushed glasses further up her nose, now that she was a professor along side her mother at the Science Academy she felt a greater sense of purpose in her life. And yet those memories haunted her. That life… those crazy times seemed so distant. 

Ryoko had to laugh. Here she was, years beyond that idealistic and hopeful girl she had been when she lived with Tenchi, with a life of her own and new memories and hopes. And yet the simple thought of the man that Tenchi had become was enough to remove the veil of years and bring her heart to a lurching restless beat. 

She had been walking to class for her first class of the morning, she enjoyed teaching along side her mother. Who would have thought teaching would have been her calling as well? Of course she had changed a few things about her outward appearance and with the years some of her more extreme characteristics had mellowed, but still the flame of independent determination glittered in her eyes. 

She hadn't thought of Tenchi or Ayeka since the weeks after she had left. As Ryoko settled in for class and prepared herself for what she liked to call "Baby Physics and other courses to get the jocks through college" her mind wandered back to that time when her hair had still been its signature cyan and her eyes golden. Yes, back to a time she didn't often think about. A time when she had not been enough for the man she loved. 

Sighing slightly, Ryoko turned her attention back fully to preparing for her class. And as slowly her not exactly bright eyed and definitely not bushy tailed students filtered into her class, she had to snicker. There must have been a huge party somewhere near the campus, because from the looks of it, three-quarters of her class was still suffering from the after effects of the night before. The sea of sunglasses was rather impressive this morning and again Ryoko had to chuckle. Kids will be kids. Shaking her head Ryoko decided to take things easy on them, having pity for the more dedicated students that had just needed a break from the stress of midterms. 

And at last when the classroom clock's minute hand was dead vertical and point towards the ceiling Ryoko took a breath to begin explaining her intent for the first 12 minutes of class. And as the words were about to cross her lips two students stumbled in looking like they had been used as the tires for the transporter they caught in. Waiting for the two new arrivals to find seats Ryoko returned to her class. And just as she was about to speak again late students stumbling in interrupted her. Finally Ryoko decided to write out on the board what she was trying to say. 

Turning to her holo-laptop, Ryoko began typing and as more students filtered into the room distracting the rest of the class from reading, Ryoko simply continued typing. After finishing her statement Ryoko looked up to notice a few studious people diligently scribbling down what she had written, and Ryoko shook her head. Apparently they hadn't read the first line of the paragraph displayed before them on the projection board. 

Do not write this down, I am only posting this because of the continuous disruptions latecomers are causing. If you are late please quietly take your seat and open your textbook to page 2884. I would like you to read pages 2884, 2885, 2886, and 2887 in silence. When you are done with this you may leave and go get a liter of water, some toast or crackers and a bottle of any LEGAL NON-PERSCRIPTION pain medication, preferably the non-drowsy type, from the cafeteria. You are dehydrated and need to re-hydrate if you are to survive the rest of this morning. 

I will expect you all to return diligently and quietly to your seats. Once you have seated yourselves I expect you to drink the bottle of water, eat your toast or crackers and then take your pain medication. When you have all accomplished those tasks I want you to re-read the four pages I asked of you previously. This time, I hope, you should be able to understand what is written on those pages. When you have completed reading the pages from your textbook I want you to sit as still as possible and try and balance your textbook on your head. You must stay that way until everyone else is done. If you do not place the book on your head and attempt to stall I will lower your midterm exam grade by one full point. 

Hangovers suck don't they? 

Professor Ryoko Hakubi 

And Ryoko watched in silence as one by one, students filtered in then out of the classroom. And after more than an hour had passed and the last student had placed her textbook on her head and tried to balance it, Ryoko's rich laughter rung out through the classroom. Finally settling down enough to speak, Ryoko instructed her class to remove the books from their heads. 

"I just added that last part in there to see if you'd all buy it. Geez, you all must be pretty hung over if you fell for it. Anyways, back to class. Since you all are pretty out of it, I'm going to be lenient today. No class work, and no homework for today, but be prepared for tomorrow, you will have almost twice the reading and even more lab work." At the dissatisfied groans Ryoko looked up from her laptop and stared down her class over her glasses. "You want to have some thing today? I could fix that. Those of you that don't want an assignment today may leave class now and go get some rest, the rest of you brave souls will have to deal with a full class session." 

A full 7/8 of her class left. Ryoko noticed that some weren't drunk just lazy. Making a mental note of all the sober students that left Ryoko waited for them to file out of the classroom then turned to her remaining 60 students. And of those 60 it looked like only 4 were actually awake. Shaking her head Ryoko handed out a slip of paper. The only things written on it were instructions to sign the roster and leave. Then one by one the remaining 60 filed out of her class as well. 

Ryoko decided to allow the people that signed their name on the rooster to choose any assignment and raise it by a whole grade point. She knew she was being generous but she couldn't help it. Those poor kids had struggled to stick it out. Staying with the class this long, despite the fact that they were so hung over two actually fell out of their seats when they turned to leave, she had to give them credit for trying. They were good students; Ryoko was really going to miss this class of kids. They were bright, intelligent quick to learn and question. They reminded her of Sasami in so many ways. 

Shaking her head as the last student walked out the door Ryoko instructed him to close the door quietly as he left. And so now alone in her class, Ryoko felt the oddly familiar sensation of dizziness that had become a daily reminder of her distance from the gems. But somehow this feeling was different. More intense, more… just more. Ryoko brushed the odd sensation aside and began preparing for her next class. 

Smiling as she prepared for another class full of bespectacled students Ryoko felt proud. Proud that she had moved on and found a way to survive beyond her past. Still typing away and gathering notes on which students needed more help than others and what different methods of teaching could she use to help them understand Ryoko failed to notice the faint footfall quietly clicking down the hallway. And then for some odd reason thoughts of Tenchi randomly popped into her head. 

Ryoko shook her head to snap the thought of him out of her head. It had been an unusual thought for her now that she was settled into this new life as a teacher and coach for the Academy's women's fencing team. Ryoko pushed the thoughts behind her and continued amending her course layout. 

Distracted again from her intended task Ryoko removed her fingers from the keyboard and allowed it to disappear into nothingness. Then giving in, Ryoko allowed her mind to wander. It had been such a long time ago since she had allowed herself to think about Tenchi… about Ayeka… and about what might have been. 

That hideously, beautifully magical night, the night she had confessed her love for him. Which also happened to be the same night that the family had begun to break apart. Resting her chin on her crossed arms Ryoko could still remember how her heart had pounded in her ears when the words she had longed for almost slipped from his glorious lips. No, as always Ayeka appeared and cut that enchanting moment desperately short. 

Ryoko had wanted to cry. It all sounded so callous coming from Ayeka's mouth. It all sounded so cruel and heartless. But above all else it all sounded selfish. How could Tenchi be so selfish? How could he want them both? How could he want that when he knew both women wanted to be the only one? 

Ryoko could see the mirror of her own pain in Ayeka's eyes. Yes, she had been raised with the idea. And yes, she was perfectly okay with the idea. But that still did not mean that she liked the idea. No, it was one thing to share your husband with another person, one that you could think of as a sister, and possibly with time another lover. It was one thing to know that there was a special part of your husband's heart that no other woman could ever take. 

But to share the only man you have ever loved with a woman you knew wanted his entire heart? Knowing that she would not stop until one day she had his entire heart in her hand? Ayeka feared Ryoko. If anyone could take Tenchi's love away it was Ryoko. The two had been rivals for far too long to not know the potential of the other. 

No, Ryoko would not settle for a portion of Tenchi's love and would not try and destroy what friendship that did exist by joining Tenchi and Ayeka. No, it had been the best decision she could have made with the situation. But giving Tenchi up had been the hardest thing she had ever done. Ever! 

Lifting her head and wiping the tears she hadn't known she had shed, Ryoko smiled at what might have been. But that was so long ago and there was no going back. She was changed and she suspected they were as well. There was not turning back the hands of time and mending the damage done. 

For a moment Ryoko's eyes glazed over as she imagined what it would have been like living in that triumvirate marriage. Maybe in the beginning it would be like it had always been, Ayeka and herself fighting over Tenchi's attention and affections. But in the end it would have probably gotten ugly. Sighing and then shrugging her shoulders, Ryoko knew there would be no true way of ever knowing what would life had been like had she chosen that other road. It would forever remain her only true regret. What might have been… if only she had, had the will to try? 

With one last tear for her lost hopes, Ryoko turned back to her lesson plan. And as she was deeply engrossed in her preparations, the door to the classroom creaked open. Figuring it was a student early for class and hoping to get some questions answered Ryoko didn't lift her head, but instead simply waited for the student to approach her. When at last a pair of brown leather shoes stopped at her left Ryoko stopped typing and lifted her head. 

And promptly fainted. 

The youthful appearing Yosho Masaki dove for the fainting woman. Catching her before she could topple off of her stool. It had been a shock for him to see her again. She had changed so much. Her hair was now a darker shade of crimson, nearly burgundy, and her distinctive ears were now of normal proportions. But the greatest shock of all had been her eyes. Those once startling glorious bullion eyes were now an intense splintered blend of Washu's emerald green and Ryoko's previous gold. The effect was amazing. Ryoko looked like Washu's child. The similarities in facial structure now stood out. What once had only seemed like a passing similarity now became desperately obvious. 

And now with the temporarily comatose Ryoko in his arms Yosho nearly cried his mourning over the golden eyes that had haunted both his grandson and himself for the past eleven years. And yet despite his ache over the loss of the old Ryoko's looks, these new looks suited her. Maybe even better now that she was a teacher. Hitching Ryoko's body better into his arms, Yosho crossed to one of the lab tables before him. Laying her down flat on the table Yosho lovingly caressed her cheek as she momentarily slumbered in shock-induced sleep. 

So much had changed; so much had happened could he do this? Could he even hope that she would come back home? Would she return to that house by the lake after all this time? Eleven years and still she was an elusive enigma to him. Giving a quick exhalation that held all his doubts, Yosho waited for Ryoko to awaken. 

Shaking his head and ignoring his concerns Yosho smiled gently down at Ryoko, unable to resist the urge. He had missed her liveliness. Ryoko still exuded of life and joy. And when she had left it was as if the joy and life had left with her. The family was not the same. Nothing had been the same after that day, all for the love of his grandson. 

Yosho shook his head; he had not expected such an instantaneous reaction from Ryoko. 


	3. Why are you here and what do you want?

Quick note from the author:   
  
It was brought to my attention that this chapter was missing about a page and a half of text. (thank you dennisud) Sorry about that. I don't usually read through my updates. Lesson learned I'll try and break that habit. As luck would have it, I could only find about half of the missing text. So I filled out the rest today, if it seems different, I'm sorry. I did try and stay pretty close to what I originally had, but just deviated this way. Of course once I had finished deviating, my wonderful roommate found the hard copy version of the original missing text. But I think I prefer this better. Oh well, thanks much for your patience.   
  
So I have added the new/old section in. If you'd rather not read the entire chapter over again, simply scroll down to the ~~~~~~@ and that should bring you to the beginning of the addition. Otherwise enjoy   
  
  
  


Why are you here? 

  
  
  
Yosho stood patiently by Ryoko's side as he waited for her to wake. She was so changed… her appearance almost too much for his mind to reconcile. If Ryoko was so changed then how much more, must the other girls have altered? Yosho felt a moment's hesitation. Did he want to see them all again? To find them now was to forsake the image he held of them in his heart and regard them as they truly were.  
  
Hesitation gone Yosho smiled as Ryoko's eyes began to flutter. She was too important. It had been too hard watching his grandson, slowly die from lack of will to live. Constantly living in the past was not the way for one so young as Tenchi to live. So with the help of Washu he had arrived through a long unused portal. The scientist had decided to keep it open just incase. She had projected a 99.648% probability for one of the Masaki men coming to retrieve Ryoko. There was simply too much to lose, too much left unsaid, for matters to remain as they had.  
  
Yosho had felt a small joy watching his grandson's revival after talk of retrieving the girls. Soon, their family would be returned, all that was needed was Ryoko. The key to so much turmoil and happiness, everything laid at her feet to accept or reject. Smiling gently down at shocked eyes, Yosho could not contain the quiet chuckle. She looked so much like Washu and yet… still so much of the old Ryoko hid deep within the golden flecks of her eyes. "I am certain you have several questions to ask of me… I will gladly answer them if you will consent to sharing lunch with me?" Yosho elegantly swept to her side and helped her down from the table.   
  
Ryoko straightened her clothes, adjusted her hair and retrieved her glasses from the floor. With a gentle cough she cleared her throat. "I have classes to attend to Lord Yosho. I am not obliged to join you, and while I have a small freakin' mountain of questions, I will nonetheless endeavor to contain my curiosity, until a more appropriate time. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lesson plan to attend to." Ryoko imperiously brushed past him and settled again atop her stool.  
  
A sweeping eyebrow rose with the momentary vexation. Yosho had a mind to jog Ryoko's memory, as to who was the mature adult between the pair. The girl dared to ignore him with such palpable distain. It wasn't until his slow inspection of her that Yosho noticed her faint trembling. Annoyance swiftly transforming into tenderness, he wondered how hard she was trying to hide her true emotions. It must have been painfully unsettling to have him appear before her so suddenly. Looking so similar to what she must have imagined Tenchi looking like by now. Yosho approached Ryoko again.  
  
Ryoko was desperately rattled; her world was slowly crumbling around her. Why was Yosho here? Had something terrible happened to Tenchi? Were the other girls okay? Had something happened to Ayeka or Sasami? Worry suffused Ryoko and almost overwhelmed her. Feelings of love and concern hit her hard. It had been so long since she had allowed emotions for the others to register, that with this momentary opening the floodgates burst. Overcome, Ryoko followed instinct and called for her mother.  
  
  
  
Washu had been on her own the moment she had sensed Yosho's presence on the campus. Deciding that Ryoko needed a moment alone with Yosho, she actually walked across campus. It was a glorious spring day, bright and clear with the gentle smell of lilac, magnolia and honeysuckle drifting on the wind. Washu watched the students meander around campus, some sunbathing, others simply enjoying the escape from the stifling confines of class. She occasionally waved at a few of her students and colleagues. Looking around appreciatively at the beauty and promise around her, Washu had to smile. Maybe she'd change one of the levels of her lab to resemble this fabulous moment.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Washu noticed a trio of students, two girls and a boy. The trio stopped Washu. The instant similarities were drawn. Washu smiled, the girls teased and fought over the boy so playfully. Then when it was obvious the boy was getting annoyed both girls simply looked at each other and kissed him on the cheek. His face had become an adorable shade of crimson and he had looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Finally the young man closed his eyes and placed an arm around each girl. Then squeezed one and kissed the other.  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow and gave a regretful nod. Even this triangle was unfairly skewed to one side. With a shrug Washu tried to move her feet and advance past the trio, but she simply could not pass. She had to know more about them. Something seemed to work with them, that hadn't with the love triangle her daughter had ill fatedly stumbled into. Moving numbly off to sit in front of the fountain, Washu watched them closely. Somehow the girl that had received nothing more than a hug was satisfied with it. Not fighting or demanding more, not jealous, not spiteful, not resentful, just simply accepting. It seemed beyond Washu that a person, that loved another as much as this second girl obviously loved the young man at her side, was willing to tolerate such a situation. Why? What was the advantage of playing second fiddle to the other girl?  
  
Turning her attention to the other girl, Washu wondered why the other girl even tolerated the distraction. It was plain to see that she held the loin's share of the young man's heart, if not the entirety of his affections. But still the first girl remained. Almost like a glaring example of the bias of the relationship. And yet despite all obvious conclusions neither girl gave the impression to be suffering ill will to the other, instead the seemed to have accepted the other's role in the young man's life.   
  
Washu shrieked with a startled _**"IEEIEEEEEEEEE!"**_ The tap on her shoulder had been unexpected, especially since she had been so absorbed by the trio on the bench.  
  
"Why are you watching them professor Washu?" One of her graduate student's questioned lightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing Nabeshin. Do you know anything about those three over there?" Washu pointed a gracefully slender finger at the trio gently joking around and laughing on the bench.  
  
"Yeah, sure…" The student squinted for a moment, then pushed up his glasses. "Yeah, that's Iria Mirosaka, Marou Shinnijitsu and Miyaki Ishikawa." He said as he pointed at his fellow students, his finger moving from right to left respectively.  
  
"Shinnijitsu? Mirosaka? Aren't those names of secondary houses of the Royal family of Jurai?"  
  
"Yes professor they are. I'm sure you've heard about them recently. Because of his supposedly questionable heritage Shinnijitsu has managed to get himself labeled "The Mongrel Prince", an honor previously only held by First Prince Yosho."  
  
Washu's brows furrowed. How could she have managed to miss a matter as important as this? Turning from the trio, Washu's full attention fell upon the student to her right. "I have been consumed with other events, please save me the trouble of looking it up later and spill the story."  
  
The student was momentarily shocked. Professor Washu rarely admitted to lacking knowledge. But of all the professors on campus, she was one of the few that believed she didn't know everything… just most of it. Gathering his voice, Nabeshin began telling as much as he knew of the trio on the bench. "Well, from what I understand of the story, Marmou fell in love with Miyaki, but was obligated by an arranged marriage to marry Iria. He decided to invoke the right of the second sacred scroll, which allows any prince or princess to delay the proceedings of any arranged marriage. He used the time to secretly marry Miyaki. When it was discovered what had happened it was beyond the point of annulment. And to attempt and annul the marriage after consummation would have caused an inter-galactic scandal."  
  
"Why so?" Washu was intrigued. Such a delicious story, but none of this explained why Iria was so content with playing second fiddle to her usurper.  
  
"Simply because, Miyaki is of a higher level of royalty than Iria and Marmou. The long-standing treaty between the Dianeo Empire and Jurai would have greatly suffered, if not been severed. To insult and deny the second princess and heir to the chancellery with such flagrant disregard would have been too much to bear." Washu's eyes grew momentarily in size.  
  
"Their relationship is the evolution of having suffered through the rigors of Jurai's trial of isolation." The sarcastic chuckle in Nabeshin's voice was not lost on Washu. "Nothing like being trapped in a tiny little one room cabin, on the highest of mountain summits. It's a trial that all multiple-member marriages on Jurai must face. At least before another member is added to the mix, sort of a trial by fire. In this case the trio, namely the married couple and the third member have to spend no less than three months trapped in the cabin. Supplies are transported to them, but beyond that they are allowed no contact with the outside world. After that, their differences are usually settled and whatever situation that best suits all members, is arrived at."  
  
"But are they all in love with each other?" Washu wondered how she would pull such a stunt off with Ryoko and Ayeka. Surely one would kill the other after a week of battling completely unrestrained.  
  
"Well as you can see the relationship is painfully slanted in Miyaki's favor, but that does not mean that Marmou does not love Iria in his own way. The three are the best of friends. And in truth, I do not believe that either could imagine their lives spent any differently. Although sometimes, I do think the marriage is unfair to Iria, she does seem happily contented most of the time. But then she was raised to believe that Marmou was her soul mate. She'd probably be happy with nothing more than living in the same city as him, if that was all she were allowed."  
  
Washu caught the subtle hint of adoration and envy in Nabeshin's voice. So the young man was in love with Irai? Makes sense, the poor girl is the out girl out in a two-person relationship. Then it occurred to her… "But can't Iria marry another man? If her marriage with Marmou is unconsummated then logically, it could be annulled. Thusly, leaving her free to remarry. Besides, I thought that those of the lower houses of Jurai were allowed a second marriage, despite sex?" Washu saw a faint hope for Nabeshin, if Iria could learn to love him, then who knows?  
  
Sunlight reflected off of Nabeshin's glasses rendering his expression completely unfathomable. Whatever the suddenly intense youth was thinking, Washu knew she'd see the results soon enough. Turning her attention back to the easily joking trio, Washu smiled. That was how Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka should have been. That is how they should have ended up. A trio of friends forever bound by their friendship. Maybe a couple, maybe a loving threesome, but at the very least they should have managed to stay together. Fresh tears sprang momentarily to her eyes as memories clenched at her heart.   
  
They all deserved so much more than the pain they hung in. There had been so much hope for better for the trio, if only Tenchi had been willing to try for more, and the girls willing to settle for less. Washu shook her head. That was wrong of her to think. Even if she wanted both girls to have their chosen hero, it was unfair to demand they be happy with only a portion of his heart. Both Ayeka and Ryoko deserved their knight in shining armor. And Tenchi wasn't graceful enough to handle being both knight and lover to more than one woman. It seemed that the triangle would forever be skewed unfairly, just like the threesome on the bench. _ How sad,_ Washu thought. _To spent your life forever playing odd man out in your own marriage? _  
  
No, Ryoko had been right to reject Tenchi's offer. Ryoko's desire to be Tenchi's only love would have torn the trio apart eventually. Washu shrugged her shoulders the threesome before her could never be Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko. Ryoko was still too much an all or nothing girl, and Ayeka would not lose her share of Tenchi's heart to Ryoko. Tenchi would either have to settle the score between them, or choose one. There were no simple ways out; no, isolation on a mountain top; no, stranding them to find their own way.   
  
Ryoko had finally, miraculously defined herself. Emerging from her pain and past like a butterfly from its chrysalis. Washu could not turn her back on the daughter that had emerged from the ruins. To reject the woman that had forged herself from the pain of loss and self-denial was simply beyond Washu's abilities. Shaking her head and regarding the loving pair and friend on the bench, Washu's determination crystallized. There was a solution to the problem. There would be a way of getting the family back together. It would just have to be more involved than simply throwing the three together and expecting them to form a relationship.  
  
Hope restored Washu smiled at the trio on the bench and moved on, sending an off-handed "bye" to the still intense Nabeshin over her shoulder. Washu continued on her way, she was at the doors to her and Ryoko's department when she heard Ryoko's pleading summons. Racing on frantic feet, Washu sprinted to Ryoko's classroom. She wasn't surprised by Yosho's presence, as it had been her own doing. What had shocked her was Ryoko's obvious distress.   
  
Entering the classroom Washu walked slowly to her daughter and wrapped loving arms around the shaken woman. Glaring at Yosho, Washu was momentarily jarred by his youthful appearance. Shaking her head, Washu calmed herself. She knew she had to get the facts before jumping to conclusions. If another member of the faculty or worse yet the dean or superintendent of the school that had found Ryoko treating royalty with such blatant disregard, dismissal would have been unavoidable. Ryoko was still trying to achieve tenure and while she had several things going in her favor there were many within and without the school against her reaching said goal. And an incident such as this would as good as kill her chances of reaching tenure.   
  
Turning silently to Washu and slowly taking in her adult form, Yosho began to talk. "Miss Washu, I'm here to discuss an important matter with Ryoko. Would it be at all possible for someone to take over the rest of her classes today?"  
  
Washu raised her hand to silence Ryoko's beginning protestations. "Yes, it is very possible. I do not have classes today. But what is it you intend to discuss with my daughter, Lord Yosho?"  
  
Yosho quirked an eyebrow, Washu knew exactly what his intentions were. "Miss Washu what I must discuss with Ryoko is a private matter. I am not at liberty to discuss it with you until Ryoko has had a chance to hear what I have to say." Yosho's now youthful voice was calm yet forceful.   
  
Washu again glared at Yosho. Shinto priest or not he was pushing his luck. Washu swallowed the urge to lash out at him and composedly replied. "Lord Yosho I seriously doubt you have anything to say to Ryoko that you cannot say with me present." The silent challenge hung in the air.  
  
Ryoko sighed in frustration. _ Great a showdown between mom and Yosho. That's just what I need today. Talk about from bad to worse. Hell, how's about Tenchi and Ayeka show up… that would just make things about perfect! _ "Ahem… if you two don't mind I'd like to join this little chat, since I am the topic of discussion."  
  
Ryoko turned to Washu, "First off Mom, I know you want to protect me, but, and I say this with all the love in my heart, butt out and cover for me." Then Ryoko turned to the faintly smug Yosho. "And as for you? You'll spill your guts over lunch, now lets go before I convince myself to kick your ass."  
  
Ryoko stormed out of the classroom. It took Yosho a few seconds to realize that Ryoko had agreed to speak with him. Nodding to Washu Yosho turned and went through the door and turned left. Washu chuckled and shook her head then sprinted quickly to the door and stuck her head out. "Psst, Yosho? That's the wrong way." Washu pointed down the hall to the tersely waiting Ryoko. "That way." Yosho allowed the reflection of the sun off his glasses to hide his annoyance, he tersely thanked her off-handedly, her laughter following him down the hall. Finally as the pair disappeared down the hall and turned the corner, Washu returned to the classroom shaking her head. "Good luck Lord Yosho, I'm sure you'll need it."  
  
  
Ryoko led Yosho to a remarkably peaceful little bistro that was within walking distance of the Academy. And since the school was in session at the moment it was quite empty. Seating themselves at a table directly in front of the large picture window, Yosho and Ryoko waited for their server before starting a conversation. After having ordered Yosho decided to break the silence first. There was a faint air of timidity that seemed desperately out of place. Ryoko didn't remember the quality in the Yosho of old.  
  
The man before her spoke with a younger version of the voice she had once loathed then learned to regard with affection. "Ryoko, I'm glad to see you doing so well. And I must say the changes to your outward appearance are very attractive, but I must ask… Why?" Yosho arched an eyebrow in accompaniment to his question.  
  
Ryoko settled back further into her chair and stared at the pedestrians walking past the window. With a voice that seemed distracted and distant she answered. "Because that Ryoko died that day. I'm not the same person I was back then. I am Ryoko Hakubi now; a professor in Astro-Physics and Quantum Thermo-dynamics, which is the simplest way of explaining most of what I teach. I make a modest living here at the academy enough to support myself and my two dogs, one kitten and Ryo-ohki quite well. I own a house and all the things within it are all things that I have purchased with money that I've earned or stuff that I have made. I am simply me now Yosho. Not the demon-woman that had to fight for Tenchi's affections, not the lonely little girl that waited patiently and sometimes not so patiently for Tenchi to love her. That person died eleven years ago. If you were looking for her then I strongly suggest you leave now. She's gone."  
  
The entire time Ryoko spoke Yosho simply sat and basked in the memory of her voice. He had gone for far too long without the sound of it. Even though he had wanted nothing but friendship from her, her voice somehow calmed and soothed his worries. Hearing Ryoko pause Yosho realized it was time for him to explain his presence. "Ryoko, I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" Ryoko nodded. "I'm here because…"   
  
The server arrived with their drinks and appetizer at the perfect moment to interrupt Yosho. _Lord bless waiters and waitresses for their excellent timing,_ Ryoko thought bitterly. Glaring menacingly up at the server Ryoko was shocked when she felt Yosho grab her hand. Turning back to Yosho, Ryoko gave him her full and undivided attention. "Yes?"   
  
~~~~~~@  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~@  
~~~~~~@ ~~~~~~@ ~~~~~~@   
  
Yosho gathered his words; a gradual re-introduction was in order. " I understand that you have changed. Allowed time and distance to heal old wounds, but Ryoko you must understand that you are still needed?"  
  
Ryoko floundered for a moment. She was needed? She was needed? Anger and outrage took zealous flight as years of bottled anguish lent them wings. How dare he tell her that she was needed. Tenchi could have said something… ANYTHING, and she would have stayed. Asked her to stay by his side and she would have sacrificed her happiness and her life gladly for him. But he hadn't said anything. NOT JACK SQUAT! And now the old man comes in his place?  
  
By the time Ryoko was ready to speak, she had mentally stirred herself to such a frenzy that Yosho was a bit taken back by her ferocity. "I was given no such idea that I was needed during the eleven years I have been away. What's wrong? Life too boring with nothing but a bunch of men to talk to?" Ryoko's voice was strident and rang with a pained cruelty.  
  
Yosho momentarily winced at the truth in her statement. Life had been too boring with just the Masaki men. Their lives needed the breath of joy and excitement the girls had added to it. "Ryoko, Tenchi is dying." The statement was not a lie. Tenchi was dying, slowly fading into the past and dying away from the present.   
  
Ryoko's heart immediately fell to her feet. Tenchi was dying? How was that even possible? Ryoko began calculating how fast she could wrap up all her classes in order to take a two-week sabbatical. Her heart instantly finding its place and taking control of her thoughts, whom would she get to care for her pets? Shaking her head, Ryoko shrugged her shoulders, what did that matter; she would just take them along for the ride. Resolved to leave Ryoko looked up at Yosho determinedly.  
  
Yosho watched Ryoko closely. For a flicker of a second, everything about her had changed. For the tiniest of seconds, Ryoko had looked like an older version of the cyan hair-beauty he had known. Shaking his head, Yosho pushed thoughts and questions out of his mind. He had more important concerns, like how he was going to remain alive once Ryoko saw through his slight bending of the truth. Hopefully Tenchi has matured enough to deal with her. Somehow, Yosho doubted it. Sighing Yosho watched and when Ryoko looked to him, he had to smile.  
  
Despite the years and despite all the pain and tears, Ryoko still and would probably always love Tenchi. Yosho faintly envied Tenchi. The young man had so much devotion waiting readily for his acknowledgement. Pushing past his emotions Yosho invited Ryoko to finish her meal.   
  
A shake of her head and a fierce "No time" was her reply. Ryoko called their server over, quickly paid the bill, grabbed Yosho by the hand and raced to her house. If Tenchi was truly dying then there was no time to waste over simple frivolities like lunch. She had much to settle and even more to prepare.  
  
The pair arrived at Ryoko's classroom just as another class was leaving. Students stared at the pair in shocked amazement. Somehow it seemed inconceivable that Professor H. had hooked up with anyone. I mean, She was, along with her mother of course, the hottest teacher on campus and hadn't given any signs of ever wanting to date. And now here she was storming into her own class dragging a young, handsome man that resembled Jurai royalty. Remaining students hovered within the classroom trying to gain illicit information about the gorgeous teacher.  
  
Ryoko started blathering at her mother. And for her part Washu tried to keep up, but wanting to wrap up Ryoko's class participation notes and whatnot, she allowed herself to become distracted with her computer again. It was the twittering giggles of students that pulled at Washu's attentions. Looking up and blithely ignoring the ranting woman to her left, Washu's eyes grew as she realized the students were hearing everything that Ryoko was saying.  
  
Launching from her seat and clapping her hand over Ryoko's ranting mouth, Washu pointed an accusing finger at the flock of students standing off to the sidelines. The group gave a collective nervous chuckle, as Ryoko's glare seemed hot enough to spontaneously ignite them. The room was tense for a moment as the students began praying to all that was holy for their lives, and Ryoko began thinking of ways to fillet her wayward students.  
  
Yosho was quite impressed with Ryoko's ability to still arouse immediate fear in her students. A talent for any teacher to cultivate, even if it was never used or the threat ever carried out. Sometimes a scared student was a respectful student. But it was obvious the fear radiating from the gaggle of students was not the same desperate fear that had once surrounded Ryoko like a mantel, inspired by the wrath of her destruction. No instead, it was the same fear held by youth everywhere for those either older or wiser, the fear of more work!  
  
As Ryoko's ire finally settled enough, pulling Washu's hand from her mouth, she calmly issued out a painful amount of homework to the assembled mass. The round of moans and gripes instantly dying when Ryoko glare returned. Quickly thanking her and stealing out the door, the group grumbled loudly outside in the hall. Washu shook her head and chuckled, well at least little has changed in that respect, students would always be students.  
  
Ryoko began her ranting about needing to take a sabbatical when Washu raised her hand. "how do you think Lord Yosho got here?"  
  
Ryoko shrugged, she hadn't actually taken a moment to think about it. Having simply assumed he had found his own way. After all, he was younger now, that had to mean that Funaho was restored.   
  
Washu looked at her daughter, all that genius and sometimes it was the easiest answer that eluded her. "I re-opened the portal to Tenchi's." Washu explained.  
  
The looked of momentary confusion was gradually replaced with an appreciate "oh". Washu shook her head; despite everything… sometimes it amazed Washu how Ryoko was not related to Mihoshi. Some days there was just no other way to explain it.  
  
Waiting for the information to sink in, Washu watched as Ryoko's expression didn't seem to be gathering any more wit. Nodding gently trying to infer that Ryoko finish her statement, Washu continued on. "Because since I left the portal open that means that you…" Washu stared at Ryoko as the silent seconds grew.   
  
_The patient has gone flat line!!   
  
Still nothing Doctor!   
  
CLEAR! _  
  
"…Can go back and forth from Tenchi's place and your classes. It also means that you…" Washu petered off, waiting for Ryoko to finish. Ryoko was still standing there mind either a total blank or simply offline.  
  
_She can't take much more of this captain! The dylithium crystals are gonna blow!  
  
It's worse than that its dead Jim!  
  
Oh my god its full of stars. _  
  
Washu shook her head, now where had those archaic quotes come from? Looking at Ryoko, Washu waved her hand in front of the woman's face. For her part Ryoko simply stood there.  
  
She was going to see Tenchi. After all these years she was going to see Tenchi. It wasn't going to take months or weeks or even days. She would see him seconds after stepping through the other side of the portal. All this time and she would see him. So many things to ask, so many things to say… how much time did she have before he died? Could she save him? Was there hope for them? Ryoko's mind raced with resurrected hope and the ever-present longing. She was going to see Tenchi.  
  
Yosho's eyes softened. She must be overwhelmed. To be given a second chance was sometimes a daunting undertaking.   
  
Washu watched Ryoko, momentarily sneaking a peek at her thoughts. The jumble of confused emotions that spun widely around stunned Washu. Looking at Ryoko with appraising eyes, Washu wondered how long the younger Hakubi's outward appearance would remain. Chuckling to herself Washu had to smile. _Thank you Tenchi… even if you break her heart again. Thank you, for giving her the chance to become the person she should be. I never wanted a clone, I wanted my daughter. This Ryoko… this isn't the real Ryoko. That person went into hiding 11 years ago. Thank you for giving her a second chance. _ Soon Ryoko would meet Tenchi and the family would come. One by one, they would all come.  
  
Yosho smiled at Washu, the scientist had missed the madness as well. Life with the girls would be different. Much had changed. But with time and hopefully, honesty, the family would be together again. But first things first, they had to get Ryoko back to Tenchi. The pair needed time to talk alone, and if those students had recognized him it would be only a matter of time before Jurai would come looking for explanations. After all, its not everyday a former First Prince and an ex-space pirate are caught holding hands, looking disheveled and sounded out of breath. Yosho wondered what his mother, father and especially Ayeka would make of the whole matter.   
  
Yes, whether he liked it or not, the madness would start again… and like always it began with Ryoko.  
  
  
  



	4. If a Tenchi falls in a carrot field, doe...

A Brief Conversation 

  
  
  
Tenchi sat waiting impatiently at the door to Washu's lab. At any moment Ryoko could come walking through that door and back into his life. What would he say to her? How did he feel about her? What was he going to do? How was he going to convince her to stay?  
  
The questions stormed Tenchi. Whirlwinds of conflicting emotions twisted his emotions into a jumble. His heart was racing; soon, maybe even sooner than he thought, she would be standing before him. Tenchi's imagination began racing. How beautiful she must be now. Eyes glazed over with wonder and hope, he never noticed the door in front of him opening, at least not until he came face to panel with it.   
  
"Still standing around uselessly, are you boy?" Yosho's voice held a definite note of consternation. Of all the times for the boy to go slack-jawed and drooling, why did he have to pick the moment just before Ryoko reappeared? Shaking his head Yosho resigned himself to having to play mediator and cool Ryoko down, once Tenchi stepped in it. The boy simply never learned._ But if the moron ruined this last chance at everything, Yosho thought to himself, then I don't know if I am capable of the understanding and tolerance necessary to forgive him._  
  
Tenchi rubbed his head and looked sheepishly at the floor. _ What would Ryoko say if she had seen you? What would she think about what you've become? What would she think about the man that you are? Do you think she could love you now? Do you think she still loves you? Do you think she can try?_  
  
Allowing his thoughts to wander Tenchi never noticed the second body emerge from behind the door. Washu pushed her way out from behind the door and looked around. The house was so different, and yet so unchanged. _It looks so_… Washu floundered for an appropriate description.  
  
Ryoko was right behind Washu and looked at the place her heart still called home. "Its so empty…" Ryoko's voice whispered. She hadn't realized she had said it aloud until Washu's regret-filled eyes turned to hers. This was not the home they remembered. The happiness and life as much a memory as the times they had shared. It was like looking at a plundered tomb.   
  
The structure was obviously still capable of fulfilling its purpose. And yet, it felt hollow, with an empty desolation. The memories reverberated in a heart-rending echo. The laughter, the tears, the calamity and the joy… all clattered around the corners of the house leaving the building feeling like an empty caricature of a home. It took Ryoko a moment to compose herself. The shock of seeing the house look so abandoned and yet, it was obviously well maintained. Ryoko shook her head… not abandoned, discarded.   
  
_Was that how Tenchi felt? Discarded? Unwanted? Unloved? His home… for so long I wanted it to be my home… how could I have just turned my back on it all?_ The tears were starting to form. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to feel the pain. She didn't want the memories that this house brought. Ryoko would have made for the portal if Washu hadn't grabbed her arm. She had to leave, anything was better than reliving all the pain. Even her half numb existence was better than the desperate pain of all the failed hopes and dreams.  
  
Tenchi saw Washu first and had to take a moment to adjust to her new image. Washu had changed much over the years. Now the woman… not child… woman… Tenchi randomly wondered if he would still have to call her "Little Washu". That would be odd, considering the woman was easily taller than his father. Tenchi chuckled lightly, but still shorter than himself. It took a moment to realize part or what was so different about Washu was her hair actually contained a few grays.  
  
Washu with gray hair? Seemed slightly implausible, but there it was right in front of his eyes, the proof. Washu was in fact graying. And Washu's eyes seemed different somehow. Tenchi could not place it but somehow they seemed different. Shrugging off the idea Tenchi straightened himself to receive his guest. Smile on his face Tenchi wondered what would be the most appropriate greeting. Deciding that formality was always best in such questionable and awkward situations Tenchi bowed. "It is nice to see you again, Miss Washu."  
  
Washu returned Tenchi's bow and replied, "Actually Tenchi its Professor Hakubi. But I'll let you off the hook and you can call me Washu. I'm thinking that "little Washu" would be a tad inappropriate all things considered." Chuckling lightly at her own wit, Washu paused momentarily. "I see you've grown quite nicely young man, feel mature enough to give me that sample finally?" Washu shimmied her hips at Tenchi and coyly batted her lashes at him.  
  
Tenchi blinked.   
  
Washu licked her lips at him; "So Tenchi's how's about it? You wanna?" _Wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge._   
  
Tenchi blinked again. Looking down at Washu Tenchi barely contained his laughter. He sputtered momentarily then finally gave up and exploded with a boisterous cackle. Washu for her part joined in after a moment of injured pride. "Professor Hakubi, I am most flattered by your rather blatant attention, but I am not at leisure to partake in such delicate indiscretions as the ones in which you are describing." Tenchi heard his grandfather chuckling quietly behind him. "But I am most certain my grandfather would be more than content to oblige you." Tenchi's smile quickly turned to a smirk at the sound of his grandfather's plausibly fearful gulp. _Was it possible for a gulp to sound fearful? _Tenchi's thoughts wandered, then returned when he heard the sound again. "That aside. Please come further into the house, rather than just simply standing in the doorway."  
  
Tenchi was facing the door; Washu was beside the door one hand on the knob coming from the lab, the other hand holding onto something behind her. Whatever it was, Tenchi couldn't see it as the door completely obfuscated his view. Washu pulled Ryoko back into the house with enough force to yank her completely passed the protection of the door.   
  
Ryoko momentarily stumbled then righted herself. Glared back at her mother and then turned slowly to take in the entire room. _ So much had changed, _she idly thought. _ So much has changed without us here. _Ryoko continued looking around her, taking in the change in the feel of the house. Then her eyes settled on Tenchi…  
  
WHUMP  
  
_Heh, who knew Ryoko would sound just like a bag of moldy potatoes when she hit the floor? _Washu thought.  
  
_Beam me up Scottie there's no intelligent life on this planet._  
  
Tenchi looked down at the comatose Ryoko. _HUH? She faints now? When'd she learn that trick? I thought she was indestructo-girl?_ Tenchi looked down at Ryoko curiously. She had changed. Why? Tenchi lifted questioning eyes to Washu.   
  
Washu knew exactly what his eyes were asking. _ I'm sorry Dave but I can't do that._ Washu shook her head; she really needed to stop Ryo-ohki from watching all those archaic movies late at night. It was really wreaking havoc on here subconscious. "Ryoko will explain once she's awake. The best I can tell you is that she's changed inside as well as out."  
  
Tenchi nodded, his face reflecting his lack of comprehension. Washu sighed. _ Houston, I think we have a problem._ Washu momentarily rolled her eyes, why couldn't Ryo-ohki at least remember the damn quotes correctly? _God damnit Ryo-ohki! I'm gonna fricassee your little fuzzy butt when I get home! _All this useless knowledge clouding her mind at the most inopportune moments. Thank the lords that it wasn't illegal to torture cabbits…. Yet.  
  
Yosho watched Washu and Tenchi just stand there. After a moment of waiting for someone to do something, Yosho shook his head and picked Ryoko up from the floor. Giving a large exasperated sigh, Yosho carried her to the couch. Gently depositing the professor on the soft cushions, Yosho had to smile; this was the second time she had fainted in one day. _ Now why couldn't she have fainted more than 700 years ago? Getting her into the cave would have been much simpler._  
  
Tenchi felt a momentary spike of jealousy as he watched his grandfather… his now younger, unattached, available grandfather, tenderly sweep Ryoko off the floor and whisk her away to the couch. Shrugging off his minor concern Tenchi followed his grandfather, then suffered the elder Masaki's fierce glare. Yes, he knew he had acted stupidly by simply standing there watching Ryoko, but her hair and ears had been a desperate shock. Hoping to salvage the situation, Tenchi rounded the couch and crouched beside Ryoko.   
  
Looking up at Washu and his grandfather, Tenchi hoped that they'd understand his desire to be left alone with Ryoko without him having to say anything. They did. Yosho quietly offered Washu tea, to which she cordially agreed and the pair ambled to the kitchen, their muted conversation disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.   
  
Tenchi waited patiently for Ryoko to come to, he had waited eleven years for the chance to explain to her, to see her, to tell her what he had needed to all those years ago. He wasn't that stupid, silly boy anymore. Time and loss molding a man out of the shy boy. It would be the man that he had become that would win back the family he wanted. Confidence bolstered Tenchi watched patiently as Ryoko's eyes began to flutter open.  
  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. _Well this is a different view than what I remember… what happened?_  
  
THUMP  
  
_ HUH? Tenchi!?! Heh, who knew Tenchi would make the same sound as an 80 lb. Sack of flour? _Ryoko thought idly.  
  
_If a Tenchi falls in a field full of carrots and no one is around to hear, would anyone care? _Ryoko shook her head; together she and her mother were going to have to restrict Ryo-ohki's exposure to the outside world. The cabbit's sense of humor was getting morbidly rye. Ryoko gently lifted Tenchi to sit next to her on the couch. He seemed so different now. Holding his hand Ryoko compared hers to his. The last time she had seen him, their hands had been about the same size, but now?   
  
Now his hands dwarfed hers, for the first time in her life Ryoko felt… delicate. It was an awkward feeling. She liked it and yet also hated it. She had never felt delicate before. Shattered yes, invincible definitely, strong always. But sitting beside him with her hand in his and her body pressed against his, she felt delicate… and precious. Somehow just being next to him made her feel all that and more. So much more… it frightened her how much more she felt.   
  
It was as if the time apart had compounded her love for him. The distance and maturity adding a new depth and wealth to her feelings, eleven years ago her love had been the all consuming love of a girl and her knight in shining armor. But now, with age and maturity her love was by comparison a firestorm. The all-consuming fire was still there from before, but now it burned hotter and deeper within her heart and soul. And along side the fire was the longing, the desperate longing to care for him, to love him, to hold him, to adore him, to simply be with him. It was so much more than what she had felt all those years ago. He was different now, she was different now, and yet her heart remained as faithful and devoted as ever.   
  
Sitting there Ryoko couldn't believe she had dropped her life as a teacher quiet so readily for his sake. All for the love of this simple and yet ever so perplexing man, even now, years later she still felt the silent pull. He drew her in, the hidden promise of love vanquishing all her demons of doubt, if for only a moment. In his presence right now, sitting beside him she still felt like that awkward girl that had hidden behind a mask of brash arrogance. Had he ever seen beyond the lies? Had he ever bothered to discover the person that hid deep within?  
  
Ryoko's emotions swiftly swung away from her previous tender thoughts. The pain and the anguish of all the years and distance quickly fortifying her resolve, she would have her closure and then be done with Tenchi. How could she have let herself fall right back into the pit of need that had been the center of her existence eleven years ago? Hadn't she found the strength to survive without him? How could she have simply turned her back on eleven years of pain and loss and tears so swiftly?  
  
Yes, in the grand scheme of her life eleven years was simply an infinitesimal drop in the bucket. But not to her new life, the life she had once she was freed from the cave. The person she was now, which she'd like to believe was person she would have become had previous events in her life not transpired, only had the years since her release to truly define herself. By those terms eleven years was a phenomenal span of time to have lapsed without Tenchi by her side.   
  
But the years had past and now she sat next to him, wanting him, still loving him, but refusing to be hurt ever again. Refusing to accept less than what she knew she deserved. And she deserved it all… a husband, children, a happy family, her mother by her side… the whole ball of wax. She deserved it and she wanted it, but on her terms, on her conditions and with or without the approval of Jurai. Jurai… Ryoko wondered how Ayeka was. It seemed strange to simply idly wonder about a person that still meant so much to her.   
  
In her deepest heart of hearts, Ryoko regarded Ayeka as her sister. But never could she share Tenchi with the princess. Ryoko shook her head, _No it wasn't simply a matter of sharing Tenchi, I could share him if I were nothing more than his friend. If he had chosen her I could life with it. Learn to accept it. But I could never share the man that I love. Too much has been taken from me, for me to want to share the love of my life.   
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and allowed her concentration to turn inward. I don't care if its selfish, I don't care if its infantile, I don't care how it seems, I have every right to be happy however I want to be, and that is how I choose it.   
  
But is it fair to Tenchi? To dictate the course of his life because of your own selfish whims?  
  
Does it really matter? Is it fair for Tenchi to want us both when he knew what such a relationship would do to me in the end?  
  
Again is it fair to Tenchi? Can you keep blaming him for his faults when he has forgiven you for yours?  
  
Why should I compromise for less than his whole heart? Why should I settle for less than all that I want?  
  
And why should he suffer for your selfishness? Why should he have to forsake one love for another?  
  
Why can't he just be happy with me? Why can't he love me and be happy with the life we could have shared?  
  
Why can't you be happy with sharing Tenchi with his family? Why can't you love him for the man he is, instead of the man you want him to be?  
  
That's not true! I love him for who he is! I've loved him since the day he was born! Those dreams from within the cave, and even from before… I loved him his entire life!  
  
If that's true then why can't you accept him the way he is? Why can't you be happy with his life the way it is? If you truly love him, you would give him the freedom of choice.  
  
Why must I be the one to sacrifice?  
  
Love is sacrifice.  
  
Why must I be the one to forsake my dreams?  
  
Love is sacrifice.  
  
Why must I be the one to always lose?  
  
Love is sacrifice.  
  
Why can't he love me?  
  
Love is sacrifice.  
  
Why can't you say anything else besides "love is sacrifice"?  
  
Because love is sacrifice. If you are willing to sacrifice of yourself, of your dreams, wants, wishes and desires… Then he will sacrifice for you. You can only receive what you are willing to give. And he can only give what you are willing to accept.  
  
How does that make sense? He was willing to stick me in that trio with him and Ayeka for eternity! I wouldn't accept that and he still offered!  
  
Yes he offered, but did you bother to understand why? If he had no understanding of what to give then how could he know what you would accept?   
  
He said he loved me! If he loves me then he should have known what I wanted!  
  
How is he to know what you want if you will not tell him?  
  
He said he loved me! He's supposed to know!  
  
How is he to know what you want if you will not tell him?  
  
Didn't you get it the first time? He said he loves me, therefore he should have known me well enough to know what I wanted!  
  
So, because he loves you he is suppose to know your every want and desire, even the ones you hide from him and yourself?  
  
Yes!  
  
How is he to know what you want if you will not tell him?  
  
He's just suppose to know! Don't you understand? He's suppose to know everything about me… all my funny little quirks, all my dreams, all my ambitions, all my darkest secrets! He's supposed to be my saviour!  
  
How is he to know what you want if you will not tell him?  
  
WHAT IS IT WITH THE CONSTANTLY REPEATING YOURSELF? Fine, he can't know what I want if I don't tell him! You happy now? I brake! He can't know if I don't tell him! There's no possible way for him to know me that well, if I don't show him, don't let him, don't give him the chance! Fine… I never gave him the chance!  
  
Will you give him the chance now?  
  
WHAT!?! Why should I? He broke MY heart! He wanted everything! He wanted us both! Not just me, not just my love, but everything!  
  
He wanted his family to stay together. He tried to keep it together the only way he knew how. Will you give him the chance now?  
  
I don't know…  
  
Do you love him enough to sacrifice?  
  
I don't know…  
  
Can you love him enough to sacrifice?  
  
I don't know…  
  
Can you stand to lose him again?  
  
No…  
  
Then you do love him enough to sacrifice.  
  
I don't know…  
  
I do…  
  
Then what is the answer?  
  
We must learn to love him enough to sacrifice… that is all…  
  
Sacrifice what?  
  
Love is sacrifice… when we understand that together, then you will know the answer…  
  
I'm scared…  
  
I know… Sacrifice can be scary… but he is worth it… in the end he was always worth it.  
  
I love him…  
  
I know… I love him as well…   
  
Why can't you tell me the answer now?  
  
Because you are still you and I am still I… until we are no longer two, the answers I know must remain with me.  
  
I'm scared… what if he doesn't love me?  
  
I know you're scared… I am as well, but I have faith. He loves us… he loves you.  
  
He loves me?  
  
He loves me…  
  
He loves me… _  
  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open after Tenchi's seventh attempt to gently nudge her awake. It had taken him a moment to rouse himself from his shock-induced slumber, but when he awoke he found himself seated next to Ryoko. Closely next to Ryoko, which had been almost as shocking as her eyes and appearance. He had so many questions to ask, so many things to say, so many confessions to make.  
  
"Tenchi you're not dying are you?" Ryoko's words blurted from her mouth before she could halt them.   
  
"Not as far as I know…" Tenchi scratched the back of his neck in a gesture so desperately familiar, Ryoko's heart clenched.  
  
"Then why would he tell me that you were dying?" Realization dawned on her.  
  
Tenchi tried to back track his grandfather out of trouble. "Ryoko … I think what grandfather meant when he said that I'm dying is that… well…life just wasn't the same after you left. I know that after that day things had to change. Things were going to change whether I did something or not. But I never expected them to change so dramatically. I don't know… I guess I hoped that if I married you both, things would just continue on just as they had without an end. But I guess dreams like that only come true outside of reality. Huh?" Tenchi looked morosely down at his hands. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so confident.  
  
Ryoko felt the old anger well up inside her as the long held words of bitter regret and sorrow rose to her lips she lifted her eyes to his. And then swallowed the words forever. Tenchi looked so hollow. Like the life had been slowly drained out of him. "Tenchi I don't know what to tell you. I loved you then. In a lot of ways I still love you now. But I can't go back to that time. I can't go back to being that girl. I can't go back to that place."  
  
Tenchi nodded his head indicating he understood. He understood all too well. Who could have guessed that those hectic days of madness and smiles would have been the greatest moments of his life? How was he to have known that his simple decision would destroy the delicate house of cards forever?  
  
Ryoko smiled at Tenchi and squeezed his hand. "I will always treasure those moments and memories that I shared with you and that crazy family we had back then. But I can't help you if you are asking for me to help you try and have that life all over again. I would love nothing more than to see what might have been, but I can't. I've changed too much. I'm sorry Tenchi." With eyes that reflected the depth of her regret Ryoko honestly mourned the loss of those times, that friendship and the closeness of family.   
  
"I know I should be able to talk about something besides the past, but somehow I just can't get over it. At least not right here, right now as I sit so close to you. It's hard, you know? It's so terribly hard to not allow the memories of what we were to each other to wash away the years of separation. To not let your voice take me back to that time and erase concerns of the here and now." Tenchi looked down at the his hands again.  
  
Ryoko's eyes flashed with anger at his words. "How dare you?" Ryoko questioned as Tenchi lifted his head and looked at her with confusion and something else shimmering in his eyes.   
  
"How dare you sit here and talk about the past like somehow you were the one that lost so much? What's wrong Tenchi? Did the collapse of your precious house of card hurt? Did the loss of one adoring fan wound your ego? You wanted it all, no matter the cost to others. You wanted Ayeka and myself. You wanted the family and the madness. You wanted it all and you left us with nothing."  
  
Tenchi stared at Ryoko as she seethed, almost hissing in her ire. Tenchi squared his shoulders and locked his jaw. So that didn't work, next tactic. "Look Ryoko, I know we can never go back to that time. And yes, I admit it. I was selfish. I wanted it all. I wanted everything to stay the same. I wanted to have my cake and eat it too. I wanted my best friend and the woman I love to both be a part of my life."  
  
And once the floodgates of frustration were opened, eleven years worth of suppressed emotions deluged forward. "I know that was a lot to ask, but I had to try. Can you blame me? After so long? Do you still blame me? Damn it, I was still a kid myself! I didn't know anything about anything! I barely knew how I felt about you, about all of them. And yet, I had to make a choice? A permanent choice that would decide everything for the rest of my life? Sweet heavenly mercies!! Who in their right minds has the ability to make such a monumental decision at such an age? I was 17 for crying out loud! How the hell did I know any better?"  
  
And again the bitter taste of her own pain came to her rescue. Ryoko's blustered, "So you were 17! So you had to make a decision! A tough decision! But it was still your decision to make! Did it occur to you that if you loved either one of us enough we would have gladly accepted being nothing but your friend for the rest of our lives? I would have lived with you forever if you had simply made a decision between us. I was never, you know this and so did the rest of the family, quiet about the fact that I couldn't handle living in a polygamous marriage. It would have torn me apart. And in time my pain, anger and bitter resentment would have torn the marriage apart. In the end you would have still had to choose between us… but by then the decision would have been made for you. You don't like the way that life's little path has taken you?"   
  
"That's your own damn fault. Grow up Tenchi and learn to live with the consequences of your actions. What's the matter? Is your precious princess no putting out?" Ryoko internally winced, she hadn't meant to sound so vindictive or say something so snide.Tenchi's eyes flared, that was going too far. She could take out her anger on him, but not on Ayeka. Ayeka had little to do with his own insecurities and wasn't to blame of the situation.   
  
"Don't you dare talk like that about Ayeka…" Tenchi never got a chance to finish his sentence.  
  
Ryoko was livid, simply and positively livid. How dare he expect her to calm down! How dare he expect her to not blame Ayeka! He wasn't the selfless martyr he wanted to paint himself as, and Ayeka wasn't the innocent little angel that he imagined. _Did anyone know anyone back then?_ Ryoko wondered momentarily to herself. "Talk like that about Ayeka? And why the hell not Tenchi? Give me one good damn reason not to? She's not the perfect little angel you always thought she was. She had faults, just like you, just like me. Damn it, did you ever see us equally?  
  
Tenchi was shocked, how could she think that? How could she miss how he felt? How could he have been so blind to her pain all that time?  
  
Ryoko's tirade continued, "You selfish bastard, not only did you want it all. Ayeka, myself, the family… ALL OF IT! Not only did you want it all, but you also wanted your little angel and your little devil. That's not what we are!!! Damn it, I'm more that just some stupid demon you dragged into redemption, and I can tell you for damn sure, that Ayeka is no heaven sent angel.   
  
Did you ever see past the masks we hid behind? Did you ever bother to see who we were? How can you say you loved us when you didn't even know who we really were?"   
  
Her eyes, he missed her eyes. Her luscious, expressive, golden boundless eyes, with their radiant beauty and vitality, the eyes crying before him weren't right. Ryoko's eyes were always supposed to hold the whole of eternity within their bullion depths. Tenchi's focus narrowed down to the sole fraction of a universe that fell within her eyes. So many nights had been spent lying awake seeing those eyes looking at him with longing love. So many nights spent longing to see that same startling shade echoed in his children's eyes. So many nights wasted wanting more than the emptiness and now all he had left were his memories. Had he known her? Had he really known either of them?   
  
Tenchi shook his head; he had known Ayeka. Well, as best as one could, considering she always withdrew just a fraction of herself. Always remaining aloof, distant no matter how close he had tried to become. But that night that hideously fateful night, the night he had offered her the compromise of marriage to both, cause he could not live life without Ryoko, he had thought he had felt her emerge from her shell. If only Ayeka had left the explanations up to him, maybe he could have found a way to tell Ryoko what he had planned without it having gotten so far out of hand so quickly.   
  
Tenchi's mind balked at the glimmer of reality that came through, Ayeka had meant for Ryoko to be driven away. But then he couldn't blame Ayeka. After so long of battling everyone had known that Ryoko wouldn't settle for a portion of his life. It was all or nothing, the rules selfishly and yet understandably dictated by a girl that had never had a love of her own. It had never been a secret that Ryoko wanted Tenchi all to herself, therefore making a multiple marriage virtually impossible. Ayeka could have handled being a part of his life, along side anyone else but Ryoko. The rivalry simply ran too deep. The anguish and pain too much a burden to simply relinquish in order to grasp their combined dreams.   
  
Ayeka had, had the bravery and the foresight to see that brutal honesty was the only manner to address the situation. Sugar coated words of love and adoration would only cloud the truth of the decision. Ryoko had to understand the truth of the relationship. There would be no more, fighting over Tenchi's affections, since they would both have a rightful claim to it. No bickering over whom he loved more, since by law they would both be of the same stature, there would be no preference of one over the other. Although the trio would always know that the triangle was permanently skewed there was no hiding the fact that there would be no room for jealousy, petty or otherwise. Once the trio was wed there would be no place for Tenchi's personal preferences as it would be his royal obligation to bear an heir by both wives.  
  
That tore Tenchi from his thoughts, he would have had to sleep with both women at some point. What would that have done to Ryoko? How would a woman that had known so little love in her life, handle the love of her life sleeping with another woman? It was one thing to joke and cajole while they were all still unattached, quite another to have to share the only person you were willing to make such a commitment for.   
  
To watch Tenchi go off to Ayeka's bed would have destroyed Ryoko, and there simply was not circumventing that reality. In the end Tenchi could not believe how shortsighted and selfish he had really been. To want both Ayeka and Ryoko to sacrifice so much, simply for his own happiness? And if he had slept with both women could he have honestly kept his heart faithful to only his Ryoko? OR would it eventually lean towards Ayeka? So much he had missed with his shortsightedness and now in the face of Ryoko's blistering fury he was forced to see the onsequences of what might have been.  
  
Ryoko's ranting continued unabated, she knew he had stopped listening by the glazed look he was giving her, but she needed this rant. It had remained bottled up for too long and now she was venting her ire and rage. All eleven years worth. "And another thing!! How could you get Ryo-ohki hooked on that stupid Star Trek show and those damn movies! You know she quotes them at random now!?! Now I've got random quotes, quotes that aren't even in the show mind you, floating through my friggin' head because of that fluffy menace. And what is with the damn dry humor?"   
  
"She got it from you! I wasn't even aware that Masaki Men had a sense of humor! At least not until Ryo-ohki informed me that you were to blame for her taste in comedy. THANKS A WHOLE FRIGGIN' CABBIT PELLETS LOT!! DO you have any idea how hard it is to grade exams when you have the damn lumberjack song floating through your head? Or better yet! The stupid SPAM song? You haven't known annoying until you have about 12 cabbits sitting around you trying to sing in 5 part harmony with stupid Viking helmets on! You do the math, it doesn't come out evenly, which means there's always one friggin' odd cabbit out! Which is always the loudest, and Always, and I do mean ALWAYS the one that can't hit a single note to save its little confused genus life!"   
  
"And another thing…" Ryoko was silenced by Tenchi's kiss. Enough was enough, if she continued ranting she was going to explode.   
  
Washu mentally cackled, _ Well, it looks like the boy just might have grown up some. Well, I hope they get things settled soon, because Ayeka will be on her way, and if when she gets here its not going to be pretty. _ Washu looked on silently as she felt Ryoko's shock subside into tenderness, and tenderness give way to an unexpected explosion of passion. From the looks of it, soon the family would be reunited and once again the madness would begin. But the real question was, would the couple making out on the couch remain simply a couple or would there be another member? Washu didn't know… and for once in her life she didn't want to know.   
  
Their fate was in Tenchi's hands. It all depended upon him. Washu shook her head… _Poor Tenchi, in the end its always his choice to decided their fates. Don't blow it this time. _ Washu smiled gently at the pair before her mind relayed fully what he eyes saw. _Okay I think its time for me to make my exit; things are getting a little too explicit here. _Tiptoeing silently away, Washu tried to not blush as random snippets of Ryoko's thoughts ran unchecked across the link. _ My oh my, what that daughter of mine has planned for poor little Tenchi_…   
  
  
Mini-rant: Okay so I'm sorta retrying to get back into the groove of writing again. It's hard and I'm simply not feeling it. That and I've found other means of creative expression so its difficult getting back into the groove of writing. Having said that, I haven't sent this to my betas for a reason. They do a wonderful job and I intend to send everything else to them, but this one story I want it to go where it will, and I'm not sure where that is just yet. Try not to hate me because I had Ryoko jump at Tenchi's name. I tried to address it a little in this chapter and will hopefully address it better later on. I hope you liked this addition, and I'm sorry everything has come to a grinding halt. 


	5. Captain's Log Supplemental: As I sit he...

**Captain's Log Supplemental: As I sit here twirling around in my chair…**

  
  
  


A teen-age Ryo-ohki paced agitatedly around her bedroom. _What would Sasami think of me now?_ Ryo-ohki had felt the shift in the cosmos well before the cosmic realignment has occurred. Something inside her had felt different. Just like something inside her had felt different on the day that Tenchi had utter those stupid words and her world had fallen apart. 

Now, she had her own bedroom in a house, which she shared with Ryoko and Washu. It felt wrong calling Washu 'Mom' and it definitely felt wrong calling Ryoko 'Sister'. In her own mind, Ryoko was her 'Mom', which logically made Washu her grandmother. And that was exactly how she treated them. Her original O.S. had been reprogrammed by Washu ages ago, and in its place the secondary more adaptable O.S. had spontaneously started modifying itself to its new environment and familial role. Memories and emotions pushing the boundaries of her newer O.S. almost to the brink, but somehow with Ryoko's love and care, Ryo-ohki always came out the other side of her "growing pains" all the better.

And Ryoko was a doting mother, in what Ryo-ohki's mind could call the most unconventional Mother-Daughter relationship ever created. In the beginning it had been difficult for either Ryoko or Washu to see Ryo-ohki as more than just a creature. More than just basic thoughts and impulses that drove her to act beyond the confines of ship/pet. But slowly with everyone's help Ryo-ohki had been learning to become more than just a pet. By the time the catalyst of that tragic night 11 years ago had arrived, Ryo-ohki had a child's grasp of her sense of self.

A basic understanding of likes and dislikes, was really about as far as she seemed able to progress. But then they had left her life and family behind, moving on to a new life and forged their own tiny family. She liked her life now, true it wasn't as hectic as it had been, nor was it as lively. But she had a family. She went to school now, was dating and enjoyed the simple pleasures of life. Namely annoying her mother with late night sessions of random acts of "Monty Python-isms". Bless Tenchi for his twisted sense of humor.

Ryo-ohki laughed as she plodded down the stairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. If Mom could skip out of classes to visit Tenchi; then Ryo-ohki figured, it was her right to skip school. Meandering lazily around the kitchen Ryo-ohki assembled her usual "lounging day" meal. Two humongous slices of carrot cake, a pitcher of carrot juice, a giant bag of carrot chips and to top it all off a double-chocolate mint, fudge sundae floating on a bed of thick moist brownie, all smothered under a can and a half of whip topping. 

She spread her buffet out before her on the ottoman and gathered the rest of the makings for a lazy day. She was certain she wasn't going to get any more lazy days once her mom arrived at Tenchi's. It was only a matter of time before everyone else made their way back home, and then the madness would begin again. And before that happened Ryo-ohki fully intended to enjoy life as a moderately normal adolescent. Grabbing the remote and idly flipping through the channels, Ryo-ohki absently munched away at her sundae occasionally dipping a carrot chip into the minty confection as if it were a dip.

Flipping from one channel to the next at a blinding pace Ryo-ohki's mind processed each millisecond of information on each channel so fast that it generally annoyed everyone trying to watch television with her. Snuggling further into the warm comfort of the couch Ryo-ohki reveled in the sense of awesome power that holding the remote offered. Catching a glimpse of her mom and Yosho together, Ryo-ohki stopped flipping. 

Looking at the younger version of Yosho with eyes of an adolescent was a bit of a shocker to Ryo-ohki. _He's cute?_ She hadn't been expecting to be attracted to him. Shrugging off the thought Ryo-ohki barked with laughter and then choked as pieces of the soggy carrot chip she was eating swiftly shot up her nose and down her windpipe. Tears of pain sprang to her eyes as she hacked and wheezed to dislodge both pieces. Finally with a painful combination cough-sneeze both pieces came out. 

_Okay no more eating and laughing for me. _ She thought as she began to clean up the disaster zone created by her sneeze. After cleaning up the whip cream and spilled chips Ryo-ohki settled back down to the couch and finished watching the rest of the newscast, careful to not eat or drink while she watched. 

Thoughts wandering Ryo-ohki wondered when exactly had she figured out she was something more than just a pet? Was it Sasami's doing? Or was it the family? Either way, she would never be able to be less than what she was ever again. Even in her next incarnation, may the gods save her from having to experience that again, she would probably not be able to return to the simplicity of the cabbit.

_Now that does present a problem now doesn't it? What if mom needs a ship? _ Ryo-ohki shook her head. It was a stupid question to ask. _Grams solved that one when she noticed me ageing. _ Washu, in her ever-intelligent genius had easily split the two, separating the new emerging identity from the ship. And what of the ship? The ship was now the new family pet, and would remain that way. There was no evolving past its original O.S. it would permanently remain in that cute cabbit form. It was unsettling to Ryo-ohki, sometimes she felt a little weirded out by the fluffy bugger. After all, if it hadn't been for a couple of chance occurrence she would have remained the family pet.

_Oh well, sa ce la vie._ Besides it was cool having a pet that she could communicate with. Sorta like a really super-smart Lassie, only without all that saving a stupid boy named Timmy routine. As if sensing her 'sister's' call, the adorable cabbit popped into existence in the space above the girl's chest and flopped unceremoniously down. Laughing, Ryo-ohki smiled down at her pet. Nuzzling her soft fur Ryo-ohki kissed the now portly cabbit gently on the forehead. "You are getting to be quite the little porker aren't you Ohki-chan?" 

It had been decided long ago that it was too confusing to try and have both ship and girl to have the exact same name, so while in the house, Ryo-ohki was Ryo-chan, and the cabbit was Ohki-chan. Saved on tons of grief, but still didn't help on who was to blame after late night refrigerator raids of all things carrot. The pudgy cabbit pouted and turned her head away from the gentle petting. "Aww, come here you cutie. You know we all love you, no matter how fat you get. We can't help it; you're the cutest thing in the universe. And we know that for a fact, since 'Grams' is always saying it, it must be true. And besides, don't look at it as getting fat, look at it as additional storage space while in ship mode." It was never easy placating the temperamental pet; she could be such a primadonna. 

The cabbit refused to be cajoled, Ryo-ohki grimaced, and if there was one thing she had learned over the years, it was to never raise the ire of her pet. Her mother and grandmother had whole seasons of old TV shows memorized thanks to the vindictive heart of the adorable monstrosity sitting prettily on her chest. Then inspiration struck. Grabbing a carrot chip she used it to scoop up a piece of carrot cake and offered it in supplication to the terse cabbit. 

The happy 'meyow' was all the warning Ryo-ohki got before her fingers were pounced and nearly swallowed whole by the ravenous cabbit. At least they still both agreed that carrots were the ambrosia of the gods. Once the crunching had settled down, Ryo-ohki turned the cabbit to face her. Looking her in the eyes, Ryo-ohki questioned, "Am I forgiven now?" The quick nod and happy smile reassured her that she was in fact forgiven for her teasing. But as everyone in the family knew, that did not release her from a possible retaliation. 

Deciding that she didn't want the cabbit horning in on her little brunch buffet, Ryo-ohki rose from the couch and carried the cabbit with her to the kitchen. There she set the pet down on the countertop, a no-no when her mom and grams were around, but a common enough occurrence when neither one was present. Turning to the fridge Ryo-ohki removed the canister labeled Ohki-food and the jug labeled Ohki-juice. The little cabbit was supposed to be on a diet, but with three generations of females doting on her, the diet was nearly non-existent. Blindly completing her task, Ryo-ohki filled the cabbit's food and water bowls. Starting with the ones in the kitchen. 

Setting down the canister and jug momentarily, Ryo-ohki scratched the cabbit under its chin, to which the darling pet purred. "Only for you would I go through this kind of trouble." Kissing the cabbit on the forehead again, Ryo-ohki grabbed the canister and jug once again and teleported around the house to filling all the food and water bowls throughout the house. First there was her mother's bedroom room, then grams' room, then the three sets of bowls in the lab, the bowls in mom's home office and the bowls in her own bedroom, the bowls in the onsen and last but not least the bowls in the garden. Returning back to the kitchen, Ryo-ohki smiled at the happily munching cabbit. Replacing the food and juice in the fridge, Ryo-ohki returned to her own food temporarily left forgotten in the living room. 

Flopping back onto the couch Ryo-chan began to flip through the channels again. Finally tired of listening to unsubstantiated speculation, Ryo-ohki turned off the TV in preference for the stereo. Soothing music gentle and calming came pouring from the hidden surround sound system that 'Grams' had spent weeks analyzing for the perfect acoustic position. Reaching into one of 'Grams' sub-space portals Ryo-chan pulled out her study notes for her classes. Munching idly and reading peacefully, Ryo-chan never noticed the door opening.

  


Setsuna tiptoed as quietly as possible towards his prey. Usually she sensed him before he even made it in the door. Watching the girl he was learning he was desperately in love with read and munch away, he hoped she was too distracted to notice him. Creeping stealthily along the gleaming polished wood floors, Setsuna gradually approached his quarry. And just as he was about to pounce his completely clueless prey, a short brown streak came meyowing out from the kitchen to pounce him instead. Setsuna sighed from beneath the happily purring ball of fluff. There was just no winning; he would never be able to sneak up on his girlfriend. When she didn't notice him, her pet always did. 

Ryo-chan looked up musily at the commotion. "Oh hi Setsuna."

"Hi Ryo-chan." He waved from his position on the floor as he petted the adoring creature sitting squarely on his chest. "Uh… Ryo-chan?" Ryo-ohki looked up from her notes, to stare at him blankly. "Uh… would it be too much to ask if you called Ohki-chan down?"

Ryo-ohki pretended to ponder it for a moment, then snapped her fingers and called for Ohki-chan to come to her. The cabbit simply ignored her, preferring instead to snuggle closer to Setsuna. Ryo-ohki called again to the cabbit, only to get a fierce glare as her response. Ryo-ohki was momentarily taken back by the stare. _Uh oh, glitch in the O.S. I hope I don't end up with a real sister from this. _ "Get down off of Setsuna, you know perfectly well, he belongs to me and he's not going to leave me for you any day soon."

The cabbit paid no heed to the comment and continued snuggling Setsuna. Normally Ryo-ohki avoided searching Ohki-chan's mind, but such actions were not normal for a creature that only thought of itself within the parameters of the pet construct. With a sigh of relief Ryo-ohki ignored the cabbit's unusually fierce attachment to Setsuna. _ He must have been working in the vegetable garden with his mother again._ He still smells of carrots. The cabbit's unusually possessive behavior was simply because she was currently registering Setsuna as a giant walking, talking carrot. Seeing where such a thought could easily cause a bit of a sticky situation, Ryo-ohki quickly summoned her own holo-laptop and rectified the sensorial relay glitch, before it required modification or an upgrade. She was just starting to really become comfortable with the whole "Spoiled Rotten, Only Kid" life she led.

The cabbit's intense adore quickly diminished to her usual demeanor turning sweetly back to her usually cheerful self. Seeing no further reason to remain on Setsuna's chest when there was food to be had in the kitchen the cabbit quickly left and hopped off quietly from whence it came. Rho-ohki had to laugh; some days there was just no explaining the little menace.

Setsuna lifted himself to his elbows and looked up at Ryo-ohki. She was beautiful when she smiled. Heck, she was beautiful when she frowned. Her dark skin made a stark contrast with her bright honey eyes, in addition to the thick blaze of brown surrounded by the luxuriously long, pale blue of her hair. Altogether it made an unusually exotic combination. And he was her boyfriend. Sometimes, even he had to pat himself on the back for his childhood foresight. 

He could remember that first day, almost 11 years ago when they had met in primary school. She had been an adorable little girl that had seemed more creature than human. But she learned quickly and with her education had also come an increased humanoid form. The light fur that she had in those first few days of school gave way to skin the exact same shade. Ears that seemed more lapin than human slowly transitioned to give a more elfish appearance. And in an attempt to emulate her mother, the crystal that had once been on her forehead, migrated down to the base of her neck. By the end of that first school year together, they had become best friends and Ryo-ohki looked exactly like a childish version of her current self.

In those early days he had spent every possible waking moment in her presence, and not much had changed. She was soo much like her mom, Ryoko. The older his Ryo-chan got, the more her face resembled her mother's, and the more her body resembled her mother's. Ryo-chan's mother was considered the "Hottie" Mom on the block. Ryo-chan's b-day party invitations were secretly the male social event of the season. Every boy in school would wait with bated breath for the invitation to arrive in the mail. Those lucky enough to receive one would gloat for weeks afterwards. I mean after all, not many guys were allowed in the house of the famous Hakubi triad. 

But not him, he was welcomed into the Hakubi house at all hours. The doors had a genetic lock; anyone that attempted to get in without prior permission would instantly set off the house's alarm system. And if they became hostile the defense system could initiate. Which no one in the neighborhood liked. Once a local bully had unintentionally set it off, and it had taken Washu (after she had disabled it and had a rather frank discussion with the boy's parents) the better part of an hour to recalibrate the system to only stun rather than kill.

His Ryo-chan had come a long way, and there before him lay the girl that he would someday marry. Somehow he had always known he would marry her. No matter what anyone else said. He had even proposed to her on her 11th birthday. Offering her a pretty golden friendship. That had been 6 years ago and with each day he felt as if he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. There was just something about her. In the way she talked, the way she moved, the way she smiled and the way she thought that just made him love her all the more. 

In the beginning his parents had been vehemently against him forming any sort of relationship with a member of the Hakubi triad. But after a formal dinner and a discussion with both senior members of the Hakubi triad, the majority of his parents concerns had been resolved. They were still unsure about any child of Ryoko Hakubi, but once she was accepted as a professor with the Science Academy what few doubts that remained were easily cast aside in favor of their son's happiness. 

Rising from his position on the floor to his knees Setsuna scuffled across the room to Ryo-chan's side. She smiled brightly at him the entire way. Once there he lifted his hand to gently caress her cheek. Smiling golden eyes fluttered as a soft purr rose from her throat. He would never tire of listening to her purr. It was a soft and soothing sound that reminded him of less of her feline features but more of her increasingly seductive charms. 

After a few minutes of the gentle caress Setsuna lowered his hand and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Physical intimacy between them consisted of gentle caresses and a few chaste kisses. He was nervous to either pressure her for too much or moving too fast. In his opinion, when the moment was right, she'd let him know.

Ryo-ohki looked down at Setsuna. She recognized the feelings she had for him as love. Had known she loved him from the first time she'd met him. She felt the same sort of longing within her mother's heart everyday. But in the beginning Ryo-ohki had been unsure of what type of love she felt for the strange, yet kind boy. He had helped her transition from Ryo-ohki the former pet/ship to the Ryo-ohki she was today. He had encouraged her to discover the world for herself. He had challenged her and he had motivated her. 

In the end, she considered him one of her closest friends, second only to Sasami. And when he had given her that ring, the ring that was now too small to wear on her left ring finger, but still adorned her left pinkie, Ryo-ohki had felt as if the final piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. She loved him. Like Mom loved Tenchi. There was something about the way Setsuna made her feel that was exactly like the way Mom felt around Tenchi. When Setsuna was around she felt more at peace. When he was close to her she felt giddy and nervous. When he touched her she felt warm and breathless. When she was with him, she felt whole somehow.

She loved him and someday she would marry him. Just like he had promised her they would. It all seemed too easy to her. Grams lost her first true love and had shut off that part of her heart. Meanwhile, Mom was too hung up on Tenchi to try and find someone new. Not that Ryo-ohki wanted Mom to be with anyone else but Tenchi. She like Tenchi, and had in a weird way, come to look at him as a sort of foster father. But it baffled Ryo-ohki how it was possible for her to find love so quickly and easily, and the two singularly most important people in her life to have such tragic love lives.

It almost seemed unfair. But then Ryo-ohki wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was happy with her life the way it was. She had Setsuna, and she had her family. And soon, if that whisper in the back of her mind was steering her in the right direction, she would have her whole family back. Ryo-ohki smiled wider, yes soon the madness would start all over again, but this time, she'd have Setsuna at her side to join in the laughter and the chaos. Yes, soon enough in deed the whole family would be back together and there might be more than just one or two surprises in store.

Placing her thoughts about the future aside, Ryo-ohki turned her attention to Setsuna and enjoying the rest of her free day from school. She knew she'd catch hell from her mom, but until that moment came, she was going to enjoy her lazy day, with the love of her life and the world's most adorable pet. After all, days like today were going to become a rarity indeed, she had best enjoy them while she still could.

  


Quick Post-Chapter Rant: I know this one is a short one. But I didn't really want to go too far in depth with Setsuna just yet. I promise the next chapter is going to be way longer, and it will probably throw quite a few of you off from reading my stories. But oh well, you can't make an omlet without breaking some eggs. As always tell me what you think, I really appreciate it. 


	6. You Can Turn a Princess Into an Empress ...

**You can turn the Princess into and Empress but you never truly lose the girl inside…**

  
  


Ayeka wandered around the palace, it was in the wee quiet moments just at the sighing of dawn that she felt a momentary freedom. Before the courtiers and the servants awoke. Before the staff and the chancellors began their day. Before the rush and pomp of royalty overtook her and froze her. It was at this glorious time of fleeting freedom that she tried to recall the girl she use to be.

Lifting graceful fingers to her heart, Ayeka could still feel the laughter of eleven years ago, flutter like a netted butterfly. The wonderful emotions of youth and the happiness of that carefree time fortified her strength for the day to come. Those years were now a part of her childhood, looked on with the reverence and haziness that came with fondness of adulthood. 

She loved those days; those glorious days had been fun. They had been magical. She no longer remembered the pain of the harsh words, the bitter spiteful anger. All that remained in her memory of those days were the joys and the camaraderie of family. The girl of those days still filled her heart with the joy of the simple happiness of fond memories.

Looking out over her private balcony Ayeka's eyes watched the sun's rays filter its gentle warmth across the luscious forests. She heard the quiet footfall of her betrothed. She loved him, he knew that, but the ghost of Tenchi hung between them. She had been honest and forthright with Kamui, she loved Tenchi when she had first agreed to the betrothal, and she still did. But over the eleven years, it had become increasingly difficult to remember Tenchi's face with the clarity.

For some reason, Tenchi's features grew blurry, fuzzier in her memories as time grew. Instead there seemed to be an odd merger between Kamui's features and Tenchi's. But still Ayeka knew she loved only Tenchi. She had pledged all those years ago to remain faithful. Even if he found someone else and moved on with his life, her heart would remain true.

Ayeka turned to greet Kamui and like always since the day they had first bumped into each other; she trying to escape pushy courtiers, he trying to ditch his appointment with the high council, she felt her heart take a temporary tumble. Figuring it was more to do with the morning than with his presence Ayeka shook off the whisper of a shiver that ghosted down her spine.

Reaching a hand to him Ayeka silently invited Kamui to enjoy the peace and beauty of the waking world around them. Sunrise was always her favorite time of day. It reminded her of Tenchi. There was so much promise for more and yet still the demands of duty lay at the foundation of the day. But in this magical half-dreaming, half- waking world she could feel young again, if only for the breath of time it took for the sun to crest the hill side and breach the darkness of dawn with the tendrils of morning.

Gently accepting her hand Kamui stood beside her. He had always known he was second in her heart. But he was to marry her. He was her betrothed as she was to him. Every morning since their friendship had first sprung, he came to her and they watched the sunrise. Every morning he watched the girl emerge from behind the mask of an Empress. And every morning he longed to be the man that she loved.

It seemed like a span of eternity stretched between himself and her heart. He knew she cared for him. Maybe in her own unique way even loved him. But Tenchi would forever remain between them. Like an invisible yet impenetrable wall, Ayeka shielded her true self and her heart of hearts behind the ghost of Tenchi. But if only for a fraction of a moment every morning, Kamui was gifted with the most wondrous sight in all the universe. 

Ayeka, free of the constraints of her importance, free from the demands of the crown, free from everything that ties her down in her daily life. And he basked in the radiance of her. Reveled in the pure beauty that emanated from her in vibrant waves. When the sun's first gentle beams dappled the gray sky brilliant with color and hues, the woman he had fallen in love with became a dazzling beacon of wonderment.

Kamui shook his head; he wasn't a poet, had never claimed to be and actually never wanted to be. But there was simply something about her that drew flowery words of triviality to his lips and promises of undying love from his heart. If she would have him, he would make her the center of his universe (not that she wasn't already mind you). And if she would have him, he would gladly lay down his life for her slightest whim (again, not that he wouldn't already).

But she would rather have Tenchi by her side. And Kamui could not fault her for it. With Tenchi she had evolved past her crown. With Tenchi she had the chance to be nothing more than a girl in love with a boy. And with Tenchi she had been a part of a family. On Jurai her freedoms were restrained, her manners conformed, and her soul bound by duty and expectations. But with Tenchi she had been free to be the person she truly was. 

Kamui was grateful to his rival, for if not for Tenchi, then the woman before him would have never found a moment for expression. Kamui turned away from the horizon and watched Ayeka's face. She was beautiful to him. Beyond the light of illumination of Tsunami, Ayeka's soul blazed with a brilliance that struck him silly with each encounter. She was meant for more than the crown. She deserved the happiness that a simple life offered. She deserved all that and more.

Smiling gently at Ayeka, Kamui lifted her hand to his lips, just as he had every morning for the last 10 years. Kissing the back of her hand while his thumb stroked softly across the pulse at her wrist, he prepared to leave her. And like always she let him leave. Never asking him to stay. Never hesitating, never holding on for a second too long, never did she ever, not once in the ten years that this morning ritual began, did she ever give him hope for more.

Still his heart remained ever hopeful and ever true. Delicately returning her hand to her side Kamui bid her a good morning and slowly slipped away from her side. And as he left he made his prayers to Tsunami. It was selfish and it was pointless, but still the little imp of hope refused to die, with each day it grew and shrunk with every smile and frown.

_Maybe today was the day?_ From the other side of the door Kamui shook his head. _Ayeka was not easily won over and her love was not something that was given lightly. Maybe I should simply be happy with having my own place within her heart? I hold a place that he never will. Maybe I should just be happy with that?_ Kamui thought as he strode down the hall, unaware of the people that he passed.

"Nah." Kamui smiled to himself. Why settle for less than he wanted? Tenchi was a man, nothing more, nothing less. And it was the man that Kamui could compete with, the ghost of his memory impossible to battle. But the man, that was a challenge he was sure he could meet.

Ayeka felt anxious somehow. Kamui's kiss to her hand had left her oddly unsettled. Almost as if he had been promising her something with today's kiss. Something that had never been present in the ritual of the mornings for the past ten years. Ayeka gasped it seemed remarkable to her that she had accepted the throne over five years ago. Five years, seven months, 2 days and… Ayeka turned to look for a clock. After looking at the clock for countless seconds she gave up on doing the calculations for hours and seconds.

Turning her attention back the horizon, Ayeka watched as the last traces of gray were vanquished from the heavens by the sun's jubilant luminosity. Somehow this day was going to be different and that unsettled her. Turning from the sun and leaving the balcony Ayeka wondered faintly if she would ever see her family from eleven years ago again.

  


Sasami felt her eyes glaze over. It was one thing to be the first princess of Jurai and Chief Council to the throne, but to also be Tsunami, patron goddess of Jurai. It all got overwhelming sometimes. Now in the two short years since her merging with Tsunami, it seemed that her life was not her own. Sasami wished for the earlier days, before she merged, before she had taken her place beside her sister, before she and Ayeka had left earth. 

She missed cooking dearly. Had longed to do so for such a long time. She missed tasting her own cooking. The feeling of satisfaction when she tasted how delicious everything was. She missed the feeling of pride from the accolades she received from her family. But most of all she missed not having to choke down the tripe that was served up from the royal kitchen every night. Did the cook have no sense of taste? 

Sighing Sasami began her morning duties. First, PR damage control. Looking at the mountainous stack of new media sitting before her, Sasami flopped her face into her hands. "Why me?" Sasami waited for the whisper of Tsunami's answer and then gave a slight mournful chuckle. _She's not there anymore; remember? You are her. Two years and I still keep expecting her to answer me._

Some days were better than others and Sasami felt as if she was more than simply 'little princess Sasami'. But usually she felt vastly overwhelmed by the expectations and demands of not just her position in court, but the religious and otherworldly expectations and demands made of Tsunami. There was no longer a separation of the two. Now that they were one, Sasami was Tsunami. And there was not going back. 

But could she really say it was all that bad? Sasami smiled. Her teens had been fun with the gradual merging of Tsunami's knowledge and powers. Although in hindsight if she had to do it over again, she would have never chosen her teens as the time for the merging. She had already thought she knew it all. To have the knowledge of a goddess only compounded the situation. Then just when she was getting to be too much to handle, she had slowly started gaining her powers. The powers of a goddess with the lack of restrain of a teen, was not the best of circumstances.

Sasami's quiet chuckling became a full out laugh as memories of those years flooded her. The temper tantrums she had thrown back then had been remarkable. Staggering even by royal brat standards. Her parents had tried to control her and rein her in. All for her own good, but with the arrogance of youth on her side and the power of a fledgling goddess, Sasami was anything but tamed. She had single handedly been responsible for the reconstruction, still in progress, of the south wing of the palace. There were whole planets within the empire where she probably would never be able to show her face. But in all honesty it had been fun.

Especially the look on her father's face, boy had he been mad! And now here she sat, a mature young adult, behind a stack of boring media spin. Lifting her eyes to the ceiling, Sasami silently cursed the person that invented cameras and printing. _Evil bastard troll. _ Sasami giggled, even after all this time, Ryoko's influence was still strong.

Sighing greatly Sasami turned her attention back to the stack of papers before her. _Better get this done now._ Grabbing the first paper from the stack Sasami began reading the headlines. After reading her third paper and having made notations on corrections and courses of action, Sasami rose from her desk. She definitely needed a cup of coffee; tea wasn't going to cover the headache she was starting to get from having to read such boring nonsense.

Idly grabbing the next paper in the stack and stuffing her favorite pen into the bun she had pulled her hair back into, Sasami absent mindedly wandered the corridors from her office to the kitchen. In the kitchen the staff had her cup of hot java ready and waiting. Just the way she liked it, with just enough cream to take the sting off the caffeine and just enough sugar to bolster her energy, with a hint of cinnamon and chocolate to placate the child in her.

Sasami mumbled a quiet thanks to the staff and continued back to her office. Placing her mug down on a side table while she opened the paper and folded it back for the next page, Sasami rolled a sip around in her mouth. There was something desperately decadent about truly sumptuous coffee. Smiling smugly at herself Sasami transferred the paper back to one hand and lifted her mug to her lips. Slowly taking another sip, Sasami shivered with delighted joy. Coffee+ cinnamon+ chocolate+ cream = one happy pretty Sammy. Sasami shook her head, the name she had gained in the news from her teenage exploits still haunted her. Even in her own mind. 

Shrugging off the nickname Sasami returned to her reading. Meandering down the halls back towards her office she took another sip of her coffee. Lifting her head momentarily to nod at a passing courtier Sasami's eye momentarily caught a glimpse of what had appeared to be Yosho's name. Her eyes immediately snapped back to the paper, any attempt to acknowledge the courtier abandoned. Taking a nervous sip of her coffee, Sasami's eyes desperately raced across the page, frantically searching for the article. 

  


**…It was reported that Prince Yosho of the First house of Jurai was seen yesterday in the presence of both Professors Hakubi of the Space Science Academy. Apparently the Prince was seen looking very disheveled and out of breath along side his equally unpresentable companion Professor Ryoko Hakubi. After having raced across campus from a rather romantic tête-à-tête lunch. Apparently the pair was locked hand in hand when they burst into Professor Washu Hakubi's class. Which reliable sources reveal was in actuality Professor Ryoko Hakubi's class. Was Mommy Dearest covering her daughter's tracks? One eyewitness explains what she saw.**

"It was romantic you know? Like in all those movies you see the guy and girl come together and then confront her parents. They looked like they had been having a good time before; her hair was a mess and his looked sorta messed up too. They were both breathing really hard and she kept telling her mother how she had to go back with him. I dunno, I think it's really sweet."

The Academy has categorically denied any such allegations and has refused to speak to us when our journalists have attempted to contact them. The Professors Hakubi are currently away on a mysteriously sudden sabbatical. Are there royal wedding bells in the future for prince Yosho? Has Professor Ryoko Hakubi finally flipped for a royal hunk? Who knows, but one thing is for certain, this journalist will get all the gory, goopy, scoop on the possible pending pre-nups.

  


Sasami spit her coffee out in order to scream. "DAMN IT!" Now how, in the darkest pits of hell, was she going to explain this one to Ayeka without her sister completely blowing her stack? Sasami raced back to her office. First, damage control, then she would tell Ayeka. Hopefully Ayeka hadn't already read the article herself. And also hopefully some slack-jawed, big mouthed, ambitious courtier didn't spill the damn beans.

  


Ayeka began her day. Dressed and ready for her duties Ayeka squared her shoulders lifted her head and entered the throne room. First, deal with the populace. After which was the meeting with the cabinet, which always took forever, was it a law that all old career politicians must drone? Next were seemingly endless hours of paperwork. And yet after that was still yet more droning politicians, god some days she wished she could abolish the high council. 

Walking regally to her throne Ayeka turned then gracefully sunk into the throne. Lifting her voice Ayeka issued the command for the populace requests to commence. Three hours later Ayeka felt her brain pounding from the endless requests and pleas. It seemed there was a never-ending stream of unfortunates that never seemed content with the support she gave them. Ayeka shrugged, she supposed that was the way it would always be. But still it did get annoying sometimes. 

Lifting her head and focusing her attention back down to the person before her, Ayeka smiled as the child of no more than the tender age of 7 bowed unsteadily before her. Lifting innocent eyes of rich gold to the Empress's face the child unwittingly broke courtly decorum. The tiny child trembled and stammered her request, while Ayeka stared at her in awe. This darling child was asking for nothing more than enough money to buy her ill father a new pair of shoes. 

Tears sprung momentarily unchecked to her eyes. This sweet, caramel skinned, cherub faced child with hair the color of the pitchest black, and eyes that seemed richer than the warmest honey, stared at her with an earnesty that only came from the innocence of youth. Rising from her throne Ayeka ignored formality, ignored custom, ignored duty and lifted the child into her arms.

Whispering tender words of soothing comfort into the child's ear, Ayeka gently stroked the downy soft hair. Chubby arms wrapped around her neck as fat hot tears crested the child's cheeks. And before the whole assembled court, Ayeka held this one lone child in her arms. For the moment Ayeka took on and carried all the burdens that the tiny angel was laden down with, upon her own shoulders.

And the child cried. Words of regret and pain slurred with tears into wretched sobs. Had this poor child known a moment's happiness? Ayeka's heart wrenched. How could she let her people down so much that this one child had to suffer so much pain. Ayeka continued to hold the girl, trying to soothe away the pain with hushed words of tenderness and support. Kissing the soft head tucked beneath her chin, Ayeka gently began to rock her back and forth. 

Lifting her eyes Ayeka regarded the court around her. A few of the women were tearing, while the men seemed to be swallowing the urge. This single child had done something that no monarch had ever done. She had single-handedly united the court for one purpose. Everyone wanted to see this poor child smile. And it would be with the full power of the crown that this child would find it. Let the class structure be damned. There was something about this child that made her heart yearn to protect.

When at last the girl's tears subsided into tired hiccupping sobs, Ayeka held the child away from her slightly. "Are you feeling better?" The child simply nodded.

Do you want anything to drink?" The child shook her head no.

"Do you have a name?" The child nodded again.

"What is it my dear?" Ayeka's voice was soft and coaxing.

"Estephania Alejandrina…" The child whispered gently.

"My but that is an unusual name for Jurai. Are both your parents of Jurai?" Ayeka heard the quiet grumble of the court. So what if they had a problem with off-worlders. This child was proof that Jurai could only benefit from such combinations.

The girl nodded her head yes, "Yes my parents are, but my grandmamma on my mom's side wasn't. She always wanted a little girl named Alejandrina, but my granddad named my mom in honor of his sister. And my mom always dreamed of naming her daughter Estephania, so mom named me. At least that's what my daddy tells me. He says my named means 'garlanded one' or 'she who is to be crowned' and 'defender of man'. But I don't wanna wear a crown, I just want my daddy to be better and my mommy back." The tears came again.

Ayeka hitched the child higher into her arms and held her tight. _ Such a strange name for one born into such poverty,_ Ayeka idly wondered to herself. "Esstefaneeah Arehandreenah?" The Empress's tongue tripped over the structure and pronunciation of the name the cadence of it unnatural to her. At the sound of her name, the child lifted molten bullion eyes. "Is there something else I can call you by? A name your parents use that is shorter?"

The child nodded. 

Ayeka sighed, "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Nani…"

"What?"

"Nani."

"Huh?"

"Nani." The child's sad frown turned into an adorable grimace. 

"Nani?" Ayeka questioned.

The child nodded.

Ayeka shrugged, Nani it was then. Although she could just see the headaches this was going to cause. "Okay then Nani lets first get you fed, since I haven't had my breakfast you and I are going to eat. Is that alright with you?" The child's head bobbed rapidly as she blinked the remaining tears from her eyes.

Ayeka left through the doors of the throne room, but not before turning and issuing the command for the session to end. As she turned towards the kitchen and the throne room doors closed behind her, Ayeka could make out the sounds of the bustling and gossiping going on. Sasami was going to kill her for all the spin control that was going to be necessary after today.

  


Sasami was ready to kill Yosho for all the spin control necessary for yesterday. It was now 9:38 in the morning and she still hadn't managed to stifle all the media sensationalism over his sudden appearance and the Professors Hakubis' disappearances. But with one last phone call she would be able to finally get some breakfast. Her stomach growled in agreement. Bad press mornings were so bad for her hips.

Sasami finished her last remaining call to suppress the story, at least until the crown had time to address the issue. Now how to explain the situation to Ayeka? Sasami mulled over strategies while walking to the conservatory. She encountered Kamui along the way, and the pair conversed easily as they made their way to breakfast. Kamui had been informed about the Academy appearance and was also running damage control. 

_Thank heavens for Kamui. Now if Ayeka would only get with the program I could be a happy auntie._ Sasami smirked. The thought of bouncing Ayeka's children on her knee somehow seemed right. Brushing aside her thoughts Sasami returned her attention to Kamui who was busy discussing the latest issue for damage control…Ayeka's sudden gross disregard for decorum. 

Sasami wanted to be upset at her sister, but as the entered the conservatory through the side entrance, she saw Ayeka tickling the angelic child sitting in her lap, there was just no way of holding onto the emotion. The peals of bright, bell-like child laughter rang clearly through the room. Lifting the normally dower surroundings with its happiness and joy. Ayeka noticed Sasami and Kamui enter the room and smiled at them without desisting from tickling the young girl. 

Sasami smiled. The girl's laughter brought a bubble of life to the room. The sunshine seemed brighter, the room felt warmer and cozier. For the first time in eleven years the palace felt like a home. But the laughter soon ended when the formal doors to the conservatory groaned on their hinges and creaked to a dramatic opening. The Emperor and his wives entered regally. And as the trio made their way to the table, it seemed to Sasami like the sunlight that filled the room dimmed ever so slightly.

The trio sat and once again formality was restored. But the child had other ideas. She lifted her lips to Ayeka's ears and pointed to the room's occupants one by one. Then squirmed free of Ayeka's hold. Racing around the room weaving dangerously close to servants burdened by bountiful platters of food, the girl came to an abrupt halt next to Sasami. 

Sasami turned and looked at the girl and gave a startled gasp as she came face to face with the eyes of Ryoko. Sasami's eyes searched the girl, her hair was raven's wing black, and her face held the round chubbiness of childhood, but something about her screamed Ryoko. Something beyond the shocking color of her eyes. But there was nothing else to give rise to the conclusion. The shape of the child's face and ears, were too normal. Maybe it was the bold way the child refused to obey decorum, but something about this little girl made Sasami think of Ryoko. 

Sasami turned to face the child, looking her straight in the eyes with the same candor she had looked at Ryoko. "And your name is?"

"Nani."

"What?"

"Nani."

"Huh?"

"Nani."

Sasami shook her head. Someone would name their child Nani? That seemed rather cruel and yet strangely funny. Returning to look at the child, Sasami realized the girl was waiting for confirmation that Sasami had understood her. "Yes Nani, what can I do for you?"

The girl nodded then bowed deeply. "I was wondering… what's it like to know everything?"

Sasami blustered for a moment. Then looked to Ayeka. Her sister was trying desperately to stifle her laughter behind her napkin. Glaring at her sister, Sasami turned back the child. The earnest candor in the child's eyes quickly convinced her that the child had not meant to be disrespectful. "I don't know."

"But aren't you Tsunami?" The child's voice softened with reverence when she said the name.

"Yes I am, but I am still also Sasami." Sasami felt uncomfortable with the child's blind adoration. She Sasami had done nothing to merit this poor child's devotion, and as Tsunami she felt like she had let the child down. But still, if this tiny girl saw it in her heart to have faith, then who was she to deny it?

"Oh…" Nani's eyes misted over as she momentarily lost faith. But then just as suddenly as it had been lost it was restored. "But when you are Tsunami you know everything right?"

Sasami smiled tenderly at the child. Nodding if only to grant this one little girl the miracle of faith, Sasami accepted the mantle of responsibility. 

Nani smiled. "I knew it. I knew it! Since you know everything, can you tell me where my mommy went?"

Sasami's smile instantly faded to a frown, she looked up at Ayeka whom's face turned ashen. If what she gathered from Ayeka's reaction was true then there was little hope to give to this poor child. "I can tell you that your mommy loves you, and that she wants you to be happy for the rest of your life."

Nani frowned, "No, I don't want to hear that. I know that already. I want to know where my mommy is."

From the other side of the table the Emperor watched as one child held up his breakfast. One remarkable child with golden eyes and a smile that rivaled the sun, but he was still going without his breakfast. And if Sasami didn't hurry soon, he was going to get very grumbly about it. A gentle hand brushed his as Misaki smiled gentle at him. He smiled lovingly in return. Was it so much to wait for this child to understand her place in the world?

With his other hand he clasped Funaho's, he knew she would be having a difficult time of this. Watching Sasami struggle to explain death to this child was not easy, at least not in the face of the young girl's shining hopes. Funaho's hand clenched around his in a firm grasp. Azusa lifted his voice. "Your mother's spirit has joined the waters of life that bless the sacred roots of the holy tree of Tsunami." Best to be honest than to delay the pain with a lie.

The child turned her cherubim face to him. Azusa was transfixed. How could one of so few years know such depths of sorrow? The child nodded to him. She already knew about death. Azusa idly wondered how she would have learned of such a basic fact of life so early when all within the Juraian empire enjoyed the bounty of Tsunami's blessing. 

Funaho's gentle whisper, "Her grandmother" explained it all. This poor child had been left to understand death from a previous loss. Azusa felt a sudden knot form at the back of his throat. Pity for the child momentarily overwhelmed him as the child began to wail her sorrow. Racing back to Ayeka the child threw herself back into the Empress's waiting arms.

It was then that Ayeka knew her life had just changed. This child was hers. Something more than just the typical concern of an adult for a child was clenching at her heart with every tear the little girl shed. And as she looked up at her family, Ayeka saw the acceptance of her decision in their eyes. It seemed everyone was ready for a new child in the family. One with golden eyes, a willful mind, the face of an angel and laughter filled with sunshine. The only thing left to do was to invite her father to live with them in the palace.

Ayeka gentle rocked the child back and forth, whispering quiet words of comfort. When at last the tears subsided Ayeka lifted the child's face to look at her. "Nani, I want you and your father to come live with us in the palace. Would you like that?"

The child's eyes widened impossibly. She looked around her at everyone in the room, from servants to family everyone seemed to be in agreement. She so desperately wanted to live there with them, in a new beautiful house, but she couldn't. She simply couldn't live with them until her father had his new shoes. Just one last gift for him, before she said goodbye.

Ayeka watched intently as surprise gave was to sadness again. Quickly she lifted her eyes to Sasami. Sasami understood the question. It only took her a moment to narrow the vastness of Tsunami's knowledge down to pinpoint the child's bloodline. In the span of a heartbeat Tsunami branched her knowledge down every deviation of lineage that the child had stemmed from. 

She was the last. Her father having died only moments after sending the child off with a letter requesting the crown take her as its ward. Sasami answered Ayeka's silent question with a bittersweet smile. There would be no relative to stand in the way of the adoption. 

Ayeka understood Sasami's smile. It was too bittersweet to NOT comprehend. The child's father must have sent her in his place for his moment before the throne. And from the tears that Sasami was crying, the man must have died shortly after sending his daughter off. Such sacrifice. 

Ayeka sniffled, then turned to Nani. "What would you say if I told you that you could live here everyday for the rest of your life?"

Nani shook her head. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it.

Ayeka nodded.

Nani shook her head.

Ayeka nodded.

Nani grimaced then shook her head again.

Ayeka continued to nod.

Nani frowned, looked around the table then shook her head. 

Ayeka sighed. "Why not?"

Nani looked down, how could she possibly explain her reasons? "I have to give my daddy his shoes first," was her slow quiet reply. Maybe that was all they needed.

Ayeka looked momentarily confused. Her father's shoes? Looking down at the child Ayeka tired to find the answer in the child's adorable tear streaked face. There were no answers to be found. Her father's shoe? Looking up to Sasami, Ayeka wondered idly if the child knew her father had died.

Tsunami rose from her seat and crossed the room. Kneeling by Ayeka's side she lightly kissed the child's forehead, twin chevrons of gold blazed momentarily on the child's skin. Then as Tsunami stepped away from the little girl, Nani looked up at Ayeka and hugged the woman fiercely.

Ayeka gasped for breath beneath the startling crush of the child's tight embrace. Then looked up at Tsunami questioningly. "You are her mother now, we are her family, she understands that now." Was all the answer Ayeka needed. 

From beneath her chin, Nani's voice rose quietly, "Mommy? Can I eat? I'm sorta hungry."

Ayeka's eyes sparkled. _Mommy, I'm a Mommy._ Looking down into Nani's questioning eyes, Ayeka felt every fiber in her body drive to protect this child. It was sudden and it was shocking but for some reason she simply felt drawn to this child. Kissing the child's forehead where Tsunami's blessed mark remained Ayeka nodded and positioned the girl so they could both begin eating. 

Kamui watched the entire process in shock. The child could easily pass as his betrothed's and his offspring. The dark hair a genetic trait handed down from Azusa. The golden eyes a trait from his father's side. The shape of the child's sweet face an exact replica of his at that age. And the smile a dazzling cross between Ayeka's and his own. So much of this child resembled his family that it almost frightened him. Could he possibly be related to this child? And if so, why had Tsunami given her blessing for the child's adoption?

Maybe he was her closest blood relative? No, that wasn't possible since he had scores and scores of siblings and cousins. But the resemblances were too striking to be denied. The child was precocious, willful and curious, exactly as he had been at that age. But where had she come from?

Kamui openly gazed at the child, curious as to her origins. Ayeka doted on her and laughed freely as the child mimicked Sasami's distaste for the food served. Misaki was barely able to contain her enthusiasm, finally a child in the palace. Not just any child but a royal child. There were so many things to do, so many things to buy, and so many plans to make. 

Azusa smiled fondly at the child; she seemed so much like Ayeka had been at that age, so curious and yet trying so desperately to act like the adults around her. Azusa's smile slowly turned to a frown, this time around he would play the role of grandfather, and this time he would get it right. Looking from the child to Ayeka, Azusa's smile returned. His daughter was going to make an excellent mother.

Funaho smiled it would be nice to hear a royal child's laughter. She had known of the child's existence for quite some time. The last card Tsunami would play before the merger with Sasami was complete. Odd that Tsunami/Sasami did not remember the child. But then, maybe that was for the best? Eventually all would be revealed the child resembled too many people of royal blood to simply be a commoner. This child caused too great a reaction with those of the royal family.

Even Azusa had felt the child's draw, and while her eyes were a shocking color, they were not a color unheard of within the royal family. Rare, but still a plausible genetic trait, drawing from her knowledge of royal houses' genetics, Funaho's eyes landed on Kamui. His family was one of only two houses that such bullion colored eyes were a common enough trait.

Funaho knew that the child was of royal descent; it had always been a part of the plan. Which would explain Tsunami's ready acceptance as well as the chevrons on the child's forehead. Only those of royalty bore the true mark of Tsunami. Funaho frowned momentarily at the implications of that statement for herself. But quickly cast aside her doubts as the child's laughter quickly changed the mood within the room to one of celebration.

  


Tsunami smiled, it was no longer a matter of simply being herself, she was Sasami, but the greater extent of her powers and knowledge were suppressed so Sasami could concentrate on her courtly duties. She felt no a difference between being Sasami or being Tsunami, the merger was complete and now they were one, it was more a matter of those around her. There were times when it was definitely appropriate to be Sasami and others when it was better to be more. Looking at the girl gleefully laughing wrapped in her sister's arms, Tsunami smiled. It had been this child's fate to be Ayeka's first born, but Ayeka had forestalled her engagement for 10 years. And the destiny of the child precluded Ayeka's whims. 

The path of the child's fate was as undeterminable as Tenchi's and rested solely in her own hands. This child was going to be another rebel. Sasami smiled, there had to be one every generation or so. Nani would turn the empire on its ear, and Sasami was going to love watching it happen, and maybe if she was lucky enough she'd be able to get in on some of the action.

The servants watched, as their Empress became the doting mother they all expected her to be. Affectionate and loving but with the tamed restrain that spoke of years of watching Funaho's example, Ayeka was quickly settling into motherhood. There would be gossip all over the kitchen soon; maybe if the servers were talented enough with their words, they could get the cook fired. The man couldn't cook well enough by half in their opinions and what was worse he was a tyrant. 

With breakfast over, Ayeka set Nani down in order for the child to walk along side her. The first matter to deal with was the issue of the child's adoption. After that the child's personal effects would have to be taken care of. But for right now, Ayeka figured the child needed to rest, as was evident from the constant yawning and eye rubbing. Bidding her family good morning Ayeka lifted the slow plodding child into her arms and carried the girl. Guards swept massive wooden doors open and Ayeka entered her room. 

Once at the bed Ayeka gently laid Nani down. The girl was already fast asleep her jet-black hair fanning out across the pillow below her head. Ayeka smiled then bent down to kiss the darling girl's head. "Sleep little one, there is much excitement that awaits you upon awakening, but until then sleep." Gently caressing the downy cheek, Ayeka again smiled. Something about this child pulled at her heart. Kissing her once more, Ayeka rose quietly from the bed and silently left the room.

  


Sasami watched her sister leave the room. Smiling gently as Ayeka hitched the child higher into her arms. Nani was going to be a much-needed focus for her sister for the days to come. A gentle frown marred Sasami's beauty; there was still the matter of Tenchi. Tsunami had known that matters would be resolved eventually, and Sasami had always known that the family could never truly stay apart. But the new goddess questioned the timing of everything. Ayeka's heart was such a fragile jewel; Sasami doubted it could withstand having to destroy Ryoko's hopes again. Looking down at her hands, the hopes of a sister merged with the fears of a goddess as Sasami whispered one last sentence before rising from the table. "Please Tenchi, please chose with your heart this time."

Kamui watched as Sasami rose from the table, he had to talk to her about the child. Rising as well, Kamui bowed to the Emperor and his wives, then turned to follow Sasami out the door. Azusa released a great sigh; well at least now breakfast will be peaceful. Beginning his meal Azusa smiled gently, he could feel the excited energy rolling from Misaki in nervous waves. Even Funaho seemed to emanate an air of anticipation. _ Maybe the palace has needed the joy of a royal child? _ Lifting his eyes Azusa looked first from one wife to the next. _Might as well give up on breakfast, Misaki won't last much longer._ Placing his utensils down, Azusa gave an over-dramatized sigh then lifted his elbows for both women to grasp. 

Beaming smiles replaced anxiously hiding grins, both Funaho and Misaki grabbed the offered arm. Then as one the trio rose from their seats. Nodding to the servants on their way out, Azusa laughed as Misaki finally exploded and began ranting and raving to Funaho about all the tasks needed to be completed for the child. Funaho, swept up in Misaki's infectious enthusiasm, readily agreed and offered suggestions that Misaki hadn't already made. And as one the trio happily made their way down the corridor, there was a royal shopping excursion to plan and so many things to do. 

And for once, Azusa didn't care. He had his family, his wives, his children, and now a grandchild. Life was suddenly infinitely more radiant. There's something about the promise in a child's face that brings out the boundless hopes for a better future and a second chance to correct the mistakes of the past. Azusa knew that if not by his own children, then at least by this one child, he would finally be the father-figure he had always longed to be, rather than the stern disciplinarian required by duty and responsibility. 

Funaho continued to chatter with Misaki but felt the shift in Azusa's energy. Her heart began to race, looking up at Azusa with her love in her eyes Funaho saw the man that had stolen her heart all those years ago. The tender man beneath the rigidity of royal pomp, the loving father beneath the years of imperial indifference. 

Funaho stopped walking, bringing the trio to a halt. Misaki immediately silenced. Looking first to Funaho, Misaki recognized the softened gaze and winsome smile. Then she turned attention to her darling husband… and gasped. Misaki turned back to Funaho and the pair smiled at each other, then lifted to the tips of their toes and lovingly kissed Azusa's cheeks.

Azusa quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at his wives, to which they simply giggled, then with a breath Misaki and Funaho returned to their motherly chatting. The trio continued down the corridor, the ghosts of parental ills and hurts left behind as they began a new life as grandparents. Laughter followed them as they stepped out into the glorious daylight to begin their sojourn into the wonderful, pastel world of grandparenthood.

  


Kamui quickly caught up with Sasami. "Princess what are we to do about the child?" His question was direct and succinct. 

Sasami drew herself to her full height; if he had a problem with Nani then her conviction as Tsunami about the man had been seriously mistaken. Sasami gathered herself and slowly turned to address him, her senses fully alert and prepared for questioning an angry scowl hovering at the edge of her mouth.

Kamui's steps faltered he had not expected for Tsunami to respond to his question. It was unsettling for the Prince of the Second House of Jurai, how swiftly Sasami shifted to the full grace of Tsunami and back again. There was something definitely unfair about beginning a conversation with another person and ending it with a celestial being.

"What would you have us do about the child Lord Kamui?" Tsunami's voice seemed to resonate beyond the walls of the suddenly stifling passageway. 

Kamui gulped, _never a good idea to piss off a goddess. Smooth move swifty._ Kamui took a moment to gather his thoughts, how to word his concerns for the child without sounding like an arrogant, elitist prig? _ Especially with a goddess related to the adopted mother of said child? Heh, some days I'd give my right arm for an all knowing, all seeing divine being that didn't have a corporeal form or a vested interest in the concerns of her creations._ Shrugging his shoulders Kamui accepted that this was his lot in life. "I would have the Empress adopt her just as planned. What I was referring to was the matter of the child's lineage. That will be the first concern of the high council upon receiving the news, which I have no doubt the servants and courtiers have already informed them of."

Tsunami's glared at the thought of having to address the high council, an unsavory task with the most mundane of topics; this issue was bound to complicate matters greatly. Realizing that her faith in Kamui had been well placed, Tsunami relented her presence and allowed the faint aura of power to ebb away as Sasami calming voice spoke without a hint of the otherworldliness of moments previous. "Yes, I realized that. And I will address the concerns of the High Council personally." Sasami turned to leave. "The blessing I bestowed upon the child was more than simply the acceptance of a goddess, you do realize that Kamui?" Her voice momentarily shifting back to seemingly encompass the whole of infinity.

Kamui could only nod to the retreating goddess's back, knowing full well even though she could not see it she still saw his actions.

"That child is yours. Yours and Ayeka's, at least genetically. It is more than just my will at work here, so you had better start thinking of her as your child, she has a destiny that is still unwritten. It will be her parents' influence that will decide the first course of her future. You should have felt her calling to you. Something within you telling you she was more than simply a random child. Guard her, for she is your first and she is the future of the empire. She bears my blessing and my gift. Protect her for the wings of the light hawk are a great responsibly." Tsunami had long since disappeared from sight when she had turned into the corridor leading to the Scared Hall of Trees, but her voice remained with him.

Kamui shook. The child was his? HE was her father? Thoughts like circling demons rose in a calamitous riot around him. 

I'm her father? How is that possible?   
**So now I'm questioning the words of a goddess?**  
Even I'm not stupid enough to question Tsunami…   
**Or am I?**  
Kamui shook his head, _I'm not even that stupid.   
**Okay then, if I'm not going to question her, then what?**  
Well I guess that means that I'm the girl's genetic father.   
**Meaning what exactly?**  
Meaning exactly what it means.   
**What am I gonna do about Ayeka?**  
Nothing. What can I do?   
**We now have a family.**  
No, we now share a child. That doesn't make us a family.  
**I can still hope can't I?**  
No, dreams and hopes are worthless, without the temperance of truth.   
**Jeez, killjoy. No wonder I don't get invited to many parties.**  
Look standing here slack-jawed and drooling while I talk to myself isn't getting anything done.   
**Agreed, lets get going.**  
Where?   
**Ayeka's stupid.**  
Yeah, okay.   
**Okay.**_

Kamui snapped to attention. He had to get to Ayeka. 

Sasami chuckled from her hiding place behind the doors leading to the Sacred Hall of Trees. Kamui was sweet. He would make a good father, now if Ayeka would just come around to him then matters would tie up nicely. But this was not a romance novel, and Ayeka's heart was still lost to Tenchi. Sasami sighed. It seemed so pointless that again everything would hinge on his decision, but once again it did. Sasami blew out a frustrated breath, why couldn't they get over him. She had. Tenchi wasn't a god. He wasn't the only nice man in the entire universe and he wasn't the alpha and the omega of manhood. He was simply Tenchi.

_And that's what makes him so special. He is Tenchi. The same Tenchi that you yourself wanted, both as Sasami and as Tsunami. _ There was simply no getting around the fact that in the end, it was always Tenchi. Sasami shook her head. Talk about a 'D'oh!' moment! The universe returned to his decision like a skipping record. Cosmically this seemed pointless and redundant. But here she was, watching the fates align themselves again to offer him a second opportunity to choose. 

Brushing a stray hair back from her face Sasami slipped out from behind the massive door. Looking first one direction then the next, Sasami allowed herself a momentarily lapse in decorum. After all, Ayeka was about to perpetrate a great big whammy, what was a little skipping in the halls in the face of such indiscretion? Giggling lightly Sasami skipped merrily to the Sacred Hall of Trees, there was much to prepare for and yet it was hard to contain her excitement. Soon she'd be back on earth, back to her old home, back with her family. Soon the Carnival would begin again, but this time, maybe just maybe it wouldn't end.

Ayeka slipped out of the bedroom, and whisperingly commanded the guards flanking the doors to send for her if the child awoke. After they nodded obediently, she left. There was much to do and not much time to do it in. Striding confidently towards the imperial office, Ayeka was surprised to find Kamui leaving. He turned to her after hearing her call out to him. Ayeka shook her head as she approached him; such breaches of decorum were going to stir the gossip mill into a frenzy. First the child, now with Kamui? What more could she possibly do today?

Kamui stood still as she approached, it never failed. Since the first moment he had seen her she drew him to her. His heart yearning for what his head knew would never be his to claim. When she was before him she took his hand. Again his heart clenched. How could she not realize what her touch, her mere presence meant to him? Mentally shaking himself, Kamui focused his attentions back to Ayeka's words.

"We must adopt little Nani soon. The paperwork and legalities must be settled before the High Council can deter the process. As you are my betrothed you must adopt her as well, since you will become her future father by marriage. IF this is not a course of action you wish to take then you are free to leave the palace, I will not blame you if you should choose to. A child is a great responsibility especially with so much time lost from her earliest years." Ayeka's eyes softened with regret. Somehow her heart tightened at the thought of having missed the first years of Nani's life. _How quickly this child has worked her way into my heart. No faster than Tenchi I suppose. Tenchi? What will he think of me having a child? A child by another man? _

Ayeka ignored the doubts and concerns over Tenchi. Now was not the time to deal with her worries about Tenchi. There were far more important matters at hand. Namely, Kamui's decision. Anxious eyes looked up at Kamui waiting with honest hope shining brilliantly.

Kamui smiled at her. His hand lifted on instinct to caress her satin smooth skin. How could he deny his heart her only request of him? A request that would forever bind his life to hers within the heart and mind of a darling child. How could he say no? Not trusting his voice Kamui nodded his consent.

Ayeka released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. His support and friendship meant so very much to her. With Kamui at her side somehow her concerns and worries now seemed conquerable. Closing her eyes on a sigh Ayeka leaned her cheek into his caress, how easy it would be to allow him to take on her burdens. Would it really so bad to fall in love again? _But what of Tenchi?_ The thought of Tenchi shook her from her idle thoughts and Ayeka stepped away from Kamui. "Thank you, I will attend to the matter at once and send for you when the legalities require your presence."

Kamui allowed his hand to linger in the position it had adopted to mold itself to the contours of her face. If only for a fraction of a moment, he had touched her heart. Hope rose like a phoenix on burning wings of unrequited love. Just a friend. Secretly in love, and deeply devoted, but as always nothing more than a friend. Kamui accepted his role again easily, repetition numbing the burning cut of the icy blade of rejection to a dull throb. Nodding gently to her Kamui stepped back and turned to leave.

Ayeka stood uncertainly behind him as she watched his retreating back. She knew she had hurt him. Her inability to love him was like a constant knife in her heart. It hurt to see the longing in his eyes. So many times she saw him, and the love was so hard to look at. _ What a desperate situation for him_… Ayeka felt the smothering mantle of guilt crush her hopes. Could she do this to him? Marry him when she didn't love him? Royalty married everyday for duty without love. But still, Kamui was unique; a noble man with the purest of hearts and kindest of souls. Was her love for Tenchi truly worth such pain?

Ayeka squared her shoulders. She had pledged her love, and she would remain true. But there were matters of greater concern than Tenchi. And at the moment the more time she spent standing around worrying about trivial matters the High Council could be trying to outmaneuver her. Determination straightened her spine and confidence bolstered her flagging ego. Nani was going to become a part of her family, even if she had to re-align the heavens themselves to do it!

Entering her office Ayeka felt momentarily overwhelmed, it still seemed staggering that the same room that for years had been her father's office, was now hers. Casting aside her doubts Ayeka set about her tasks. First was the matter of the adoption, then immediate needs of the child i.e. clothing and what not. Second, the child's education and introduction into royalty, Nani would have to be crowned and the ceremony would have to be performed with much haste. There would be no time for grand regality, if the High Council's machinations were to be circumvented. 

Once Ayeka was seated her Chamberlain lifted a letter to her attention. The barely legible scrawling script seemed familiar. Opening the letter, Ayeka's heart began to race. Somehow this letter was important. Taking in a great breath Ayeka began to read.

  


**Your Royal Highness,**

If you are reading this letter then you have accepted my daughter in my stead at court. For that tender kindness I thank you. I must first say, that no matter the circumstance that I find myself your reign had little to do with my poverty and I bear you no ill will for the disparity of quality between us. Your kindness has elevated the simple pleasures that my family and I have enjoyed. Again I can only thank you for your charity. 

My daughter is my most precious treasure. Her mother died shortly after her 6th birthday and her grandmother only a few months later. I am all she has left and she will be losing me soon. Her 7th birthday is exactly 8 days from the day of her appearance at court, since I am unsure when you receive this letter. She was born at 7:45 in the evening. 

I have nothing to leave to her besides my wishes for her future and my love, which are eternal. I have entailed the details of our family tree as a priestess told my wife that you would need them. I have also included my daughter's genetic ID bracelet; again the priestess said you would need it. Please care for my darling Alejandrina, she is more innocent then she seems.

I know I have no right to request this of you, but please do not send her to an orphanage. The isolation would destroy her. Please, love her for me. Love her as you would love your own. That is the only request I have of you. I have also included a letter relinquishing my parental rights. I surrender them to your best judgment. Again, thank you for all you have done for our family.

May Tsunami guide you always,

Fuma Tetsukawa

  


Tears flowed hotly down Ayeka's face. The tear-stained letter was written with the boundless love of a father for his child, the last selfless act of a diminishing parent. Sniffling Ayeka turned her attention to the other letters. The family tree instantly caught her attention. From what Ayeka had gathered from the child, Nani's grandmother had been from another planet. It had been a jarring shock to see the woman had in fact been from earth. And ever-greater shock to see that the child's grandmother's ancestry stemmed from a fruitful affair with Yosho. This child was Yosho's great, great, great, great granddaughter? Ayeka gaped at the paper before her.

Even more remarkably was the child's ancestry from her father's side. Ayeka stifled a giggle. Kamui's father was going to have some serious explaining to do. It was widely known the man had serious fidelity issues, but this was going to really blow his wives away. Especially since neither woman had bore him a daughter. And the man had knowing allowed his only daughter to enter Jurai's guardianship system. That had been three generations in the girl's family. Kamui was Nani's great uncle? 

Ayeka nearly laughed. Legally with the papers Nani's father had provided the only necessity was to make a simple proclamation. Parental rights were surrendered to her by Nani's father's consent. Ayeka prayed to Tsunami that Nani's parents found the happiness together in the afterlife that they had not been graced with in this one. 

Gentle hands lifted a picture and a tiny wooden bracelet. Ayeka frowned. Only royalty was issued a genetic ID bracelet made of sacred wood. And while yes, Nani was technically royalty; her heritage wouldn't have been of common knowledge to the hospital staff. Ayeka's interest was piqued. What could have possibly possessed the hospital staff to issue Nani such a bracelet? Rising gracefully with a scowl of concentration marring her forehead, Ayeka left her office for the Sacred Hall of Trees. 

Within her haven and her home, Tsunami's voice rose in beautiful song as she sung in an ancient tongue about the future awaiting her children. The child had been born, now was a time for rejoicing, for soon her mate would be born as well. Tsunami gracefully weaved within the arching branches of her children's arms. Loving hands caressed the Sacred Trees as the godly voice rose in joy for the coming future. All of Jurai would receive the bounty of the promise to come. Tsunami felt the tears slowly fall, the joy and fears finding expression through her song. So much could go wrong, so much could change the happiness that was hovering within the empire's grasp. 

But still she sang, and as the words changed from and ancient cadence to a more modern rhythm Sasami emerged from the divinity of Tsunami, and the princess lifted her own voice in a wordless expression of hope. Loving hands caressed rough bark as the princess sat herself amongst the powerful roots of the elder tree Kamui. Soon this tree and its namesake would visit earth. Sasami shuddered with a twinge of fear for the future.

Ayeka followed the heavenly voice. Who was singing in the Sacred Hall? Ayeka entered the room to find Tsunami. Ayeka smiled, even as an adult Sasami used song as a manner of emotional expression. Fond memories of little Sasami dancing about the kitchen, singing to the latest tune playing on the radio brought a warmth to Ayeka's heart. When the words lapsed into humming Ayeka closed the distance between Sasami and herself.

Sasami lifted her eyes to Ayeka's face, noticing the tiny bracelet in her sister's hand along the way. Sasami lifted her hand silently requesting her sister's help. Ayeka easily clasped Sasami's hand and pulled her sister upright. Sasami thanked Ayeka then, brushed herself off. Then looked down to the bracelet, which Ayeka held up questioningly.

"What is it you would like to know Sister?" Tsunami questioned.

"Would it be alright if I talked to you as Sasami, rather than as my goddess?" Ayeka had immediately recognized the commanding tone of Tsunami, and while Sasami and Tsunami were one and the same. It was one matter to speak your concerns to your sister, and entire different matter to address them to the foundation of your religion.

Sasami nodded. There was no fooling Ayeka. Reining her powers in until she no longer vibrated with the soul of the Trees, Sasami looked to her sister. "Better?" The question was honest.

"Much. I am sorry but it can be occasionally overwhelming to speak with you as Tsunami. I know you are still Sasami, but it is still difficult to overcome my mental need to separate the two. I hope you can understand?" Ayeka voice held a depth of sincerity, sometimes it was difficult to rectify the gulf of ideology that spanned between Sasami her little sister, and Tsunami her empire's patron goddess.

"Easily Ayeka. Sometimes it's hard for me as well. I feel no difference between Tsunami and Sasami, and yet. There is an obvious difference. A difference in how people treat me, in how I'm expected to act. A difference in what I am to do. But beneath it all I have always simply been Sasami. But now we have more important fish to fry than my identity issues. So please continue with your question."

Ayeka looked down at the bracelet that she held out before her. How to say it? Sucking in a deep breath Ayeka forced the words from her throat. "What does this bracelet mean?"

Sasami smiled at her sister. Grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the bracelet, Sasami brought Ayeka's hand towards The Sacred Tree Kamui. Ayeka's forehead furrowed. Sasami turned her sister's hand up, placing the bracelet in the center of the palm, then grabbed Ayeka's other hand and placed it on the trunk. Ayeka looked questioningly at Sasami. Sasami lifted her index finger to her lips 'shushing' Ayeka. 

Then a gentle beam of glorious light came from the tree and touched down on her palm within the circle of the bracelet. Then another, and then another, from all angles beams floated down to illuminate the palm of her hand, but never escaping the circle of the bracelet. Once a solid column of light arced from Ayeka's palm to the soaring dome above them, the bracelet lifted softly from her palm. 

Ayeka's eyes widened as the column of light splashed against the ceiling and rained down from every direction, bathing the already brilliant room with a dazzling array of dancing light. Ayeka watched in amazement as the bracelet spun around the column gaining speed with each revolution and each word that Sasami spoke.

By the Royal Seal, in my True Name  
Please Open the Path, to our ancestors, The Space Trees  
Heaven to Ocean, Ocean to Jurai, Jurai back to Heaven  
Show me the Path, Engraved by the Light....

Sasami watched the bracelet spin. This was cooler than she thought it would be. Ayeka must be impressed.

Ayeka was impressed. What could she say? Before her eyes the bracelet spun so fast that is was now simply a brown band holding back the column of brilliance. Ayeka quietly gasped as her opposite hand slipped past the rough bark of the wood and into the sheltered heart of the tree. The circle was complete now and the knowledge of the trees surrounded Ayeka. 

Sasami watched with concern as the Scared Tree Kamui, explained to Ayeka all she needed to know about Nani's genetics. It only took seconds for the information to be relayed and processed. But it still felt like a millennia had past since Ayeka had asked her question.

Ayeka reluctantly released her connection to the Scared Tree, slowly pulling her arm free from its trunk. Something about this tree soothed her worries. Answers to so many questions had been given to her. Answers that she hadn't known she needed, hadn't known she'd wanted. It had been staggering at first, being completely inundated by the vastness of the information. But The Sacred Tree Kamui had held onto her and guided her through to the answers. Some that were revealed to her immediately and some that she knew lingered like a hazy dream at the edges of her consciousness, to come to her in their own time. But now she had the answers she needed. 

And with her questions answered there was little time to linger; she had to go to earth. Tenchi was to make his choice finally, and she needed to be there; another token gift of knowledge from the tree's vast wisdom. Whether she was the one to receive the gift of his heart or not, she had to be there. The family needed to heal. Slowly Ayeka removed her hand from the tree, as tears fell. _All along… she was mine all along… _

Slowly the bracelet leisurely returned to hover as the column died one magical beam of light at a time. Then as the last beam faded Ayeka clasped her hand around the bracelet trying to hold onto it and the last beam just a little longer. Opening eyes she hadn't realized she had closed Ayeka looked to her sister and smiled gently then turned to the Sacred Tree Kamui and kissed its trunk. Then with her free hand grabbed Sasami's hand and raced from the Sacred Hall of Tree. There was much to be done before they left for earth.

Kamui quickly walked down the hall. He had been summoned by Ayeka, which could only mean that he was needed for the finalization of the adoption. During his daily duties he had turned down a hall and seen Ayeka entering the Sacred Hall and had stopped the guard on his way to speak to her. Now he was carrying a girl that was gladly chattering about an endless array of topics. And he loved it. Nani's tiny bell-like voice brought smiles to everyone he passed. Her constant curiosity was a little daunting but he couldn't fault her. She had received her first bath within the palace. And he had been delighted to be the one to give it to her.

They had splashed and laughed. The servants had unwillingly joined the fray when Nani splashed the dry towels. Soon it was an all out war and Kamui could not remember a time that he had laughed as much. Since there were few children's clothes within the palace Nani was still wrapped in the giant, fuzzy palace bath robe. She looked tiny but adorable, the sleeves were rolled up past the elbow of the robe and still it hung to her fingertips. The hem had been cut to better suit her stature, as well as the belt. But still the child swam in the robe, leaving Kamui no choice but to carry her in order to arrive at Ayeka's office within the next 30 minutes.

Deciding it was easier to open the doors with her over his shoulder, Kamui flung a delighted Nani up onto his shoulder. The child giggled loudly and kicked her tiny feet in time to her laughter. Kamui pushed the door open and entered the room with Nani's bubbly laughter heralding his entrance.

Ayeka looked up from her desk. Nani's flailing feet poked out from a sea of white terrycloth. The frown of concentration on her face was easily washed away by the child's sparkling laughter. Kamui easily crossed the distance between the door and desk. Standing next to Ayeka Kamui gently removed Nani from his shoulder and placed on the floor. Pulling the hood of the robe over the child's head once he placed her on the ground. Ayeka had to laugh, the child looked simply adorable. 

Nani immediately recognized Ayeka's voice and wrenched the hood from her head. Swinging around wildly at first the child turned completely around twice before realizing to look up. Once she looked up she saw Ayeka smiling down at her. In the three steps worth of space that separated the girl from Ayeka, Nani seemed to glow. With a great leap that seemed a little beyond the average vertical span of a child her size, Nani bounced into Ayeka's arms. Securely wrapping her chubby arms around Ayeka's throat. 

Ayeka's eyes widened with surprise from the boisterous zeal of the display, but could not restrain herself from returning an equal amount of affection to the loving child. The pair simply held each other and laughed, the bond of mother and child giving its own source of joy and merriment. Ayeka felt her heart tighten again. Nani already meant so much to her.

Nani had understood everything that Tsunami had said to her. Had known how to use mind speak most of her short life. Tsunami had explained everything. Kamui was her father. Not a new one like her friend Momiji had, but her real father, and Ayeka was her mother. She knew it wouldn't make sense if she tried to explain it, but her heart told her that Tsunami was telling her the truth. And now, she was going to go see the rest of her family. Aunts and uncles, family she had never had before, a whole giant family to share everything with. Nani understood. Soon she would meet people that could help her control the heat she sometimes felt grow in her heart whenever she got mad.

Kamui stood to the side watching his family. Shaking his head, Kamui tried to shake off the thought but as he turned his concentration back to Ayeka and Nani, he could not eliminate the image. Before him stood the single woman that meant more to him than his own life, and the child that was swiftly becoming his most precious treasure. They were his family and even if Ayeka never loved him as he wished her to, he would protected them both with his very life.

The tender moment of family was broken by the bustle of Ayeka's mother's voice. Through the doors of her office came her mother, her father and mother Funaho as well as a legion of servants laden down by scores of packages. Ayeka looked up in question at her parents. _What did they do? Buy out an entire planet?_

Misaki smiled tenderly at mother and child, tears of pride and regret instantly springing to the corners of her eyes. Ayeka was no longer her darling little girl. She was now the Empress and a mother in her own right. Where had the time gone? Nostalgia clouded Misaki's eyes with precious memories of Ayeka's childhood.

Funaho and Azusa clasped Misaki's hands. It was hard for them as well. To watch their babies grow it seemed only a fraction of time had passed. Not the scores of centuries of reality. Clearing his throat, Azusa brought an end to the fond remembering. One by one, Misaki and Funaho explained the contents of each package that the servants carried. To the shocked and tearful delight of a very grateful Ayeka, who placed Nani on the ground and walked over to inspect the gifts. If this was any indication, Ayeka was going to have to watch her parents carefully otherwise Nani was going to be the most spoiled royal brat ever spawned.

Misaki knelt down and held out her arms, "Come to Mamma Misaki sweetie." It took only a few seconds for Nani to sail across the space between herself and her grandmother. Misaki swept the adorable child into her embrace and rose easily to stand next to her husband and sister-wife. As Funaho and Misaki cooed and cajoled the child, Azusa handled the task of explanations for Ayeka.

Nani was in heaven, two grandmothers! Two wonderful women that were happy to make her laugh and tickle her. And if she were guessing correctly, the lighter haired one that held her would give out all sorts of sweets! Nani continued to enjoy the adoration of the two dowager queens. Her mind easily accepting them as her grandmothers, after all, the dark-haired one looked just like the woman from her dreams, the one that use to sing lullabies to her when she would cry at night.

"Will you perform the declaration ceremony tonight or will you hold off until we have begun our journey to visit Yosho's grandson?" Azusa winced internally at his bluntness, but after years of such manners he was both incapable and unwilling to change.

Ayeka winced herself. Did everyone guess her next step was to see Tenchi? Ayeka nodded. "I will perform the declaration ceremony here on Jurai, tonight. But the coronation will occur along the way." 

Azusa nodded, "I agree, that is the wisest course of action. With the declaration made the council can not deny her right to the throne. And if the coronation is performed during the journey they cannot interfere." Had Ayeka simply chosen to ignore his statement of joining her on her trip?

Ayeka was nervous, it was strange that her father was supporting her in her decision to go to earth again. Especially to see Tenchi. "Thank you, I was unsure if my decision was the best considering the circumstances."

Azusa again nodded. Sighing he swallowed his pride, "I have every confidence that you will be an excellent mother. And no matter what man is at your side you will always be an incomparable Empress. I am proud of you." Azusa hugged Ayeka fiercely.

Ayeka momentarily floundered. Confused by her father's words. He had never told her how proud of her he was. Swallowing her own pride, Ayeka returned the embrace. If she could be a mother for Nani, then she could be a daughter for her father. The pair remained in the hug for a few long quiet seconds. Then a gentle tugging at Ayeka's skirts pulled her attention away from her father. Swiftly wiping away tears, Ayeka looked down at Nani's beaming face. The ruddiness of the child's cheeks made Ayeka's eyes narrow as she examined the girl closer.

Ayeka sighed heavily, bent down to pick up the child then glared fiercely at her mothers. _They had given her candy!?! All those years they wouldn't allow me a single solitary bar of chocolate and now my daughter is giving me sticky kisses and reeks of artificial berries and what not?_ Shaking her head at the look of contrite pride on both women's faces, Ayeka's ire changed to laughter. 

Shifting Nani to her other hip, Ayeka kissed the sugary toddler. Then deciding it was time that her father met his granddaughter, Ayeka handed Nani over to Azusa. The child delighted in the thought, easily relinquishing her hold on Ayeka for the confused grasp of Azusa. Planting sticky chocolate kisses on his cheek Nani giggled uncontrollably as she ate her first bar of milk chocolate.

Ayeka crossed the room to the two conspiring queens as they quickly hid their hands behind their backs. Ayeka gave the pair a sickly sweet smile then just a step before them, turned away from them to walk towards Kamui. Tossing idly over her shoulder, "You get to babysit until it wears off." 

Kamui couldn't help but laugh at the stricken look of horror on the queens' faces. Ayeka approached him. Looking down into her eyes, he had to smile. Ayeka was positively beaming. "Are you going to tell them that they're gonna have to give her another bath? Or would you rather leave that honor for me?" 

Ayeka chuckled lightly. "The honors are all yours, my good lord. I have a trip to plan and two ceremonies to arrange." With that, she returned to her desk and her plans. Somehow the commotion of the family within the room making the work pass easier and the solutions come all the faster. Ayeka lifted her head to regard her family. Sasami just entered the room and Nani was squirming in Azusa's arms for Sasami to notice her. Sasami instantly veered for the child and was gifted with a squishy, chocolaty, sugary, sticky hug and kiss.

Ayeka smiled as Nani giggled louder at the look of mock disgust on Sasami's face. Loving eyes watched as both queens began plying the child with more candy in return for words of devotion, while Kamui and Azusa discussed the female compulsion to shop and Sasami oowwed and ahhhed over the darling little toys and clothes. While it wasn't the madness of eleven years ago, this new family was shaping up to be just as happy. Yes, maybe, just maybe… she had found a family of her own.

Shaking her head, Ayeka returned to her plans. Occasionally stopping to idly wonder about Tenchi and what her life was going to be like once her new family merged with her old one. Yes, it was going to be fun. A sense of excited urgency over took her, as the desire to reunite with her family grew stronger. The happiest memories she had from that time were the moments spent as a family. And even if she did not get her heart's desire, she had her family. And in the end what greater gift could she ask for?

  
  


Post-chapter rant: WHEW! That was quite a chapter. I hope you liked it. And I hope not too many of you hate me. I realized I introduced another Tenchi male, but at least Ayeka's not in love with him. And yes I know I introduced another random Tenchi girl, but good news is she doesn't fall head over heels in love with Tenchi. And I know her name isn't Japanese, but I always thought that Alejandra was a beautiful name. And I know its hideous self-promotion but I gave her my name as well. Estephania is an awkward name for anyone. Just my luck eh? And just to rest your minds' at ease it's not a self-insertion. I was entirely too weird a child for this anime universe. But to be honest, I needed an unusual sounding name that would be completely foreign to Ayeka. And I figured those two names would just about cover different in a Japanese speaking culture. That and I really liked the portent the meanings of the names imply. 

  


Anyways, I hope you Ayeka fans actually liked my treatment of her. I've since come over to the dark side and now really like her, and I wanted to be fair to her. I want her, of the two girls (Ryoko & Ayeka), to have completely moved on with her life and evolved past her time at Tenchi's. 

  


Not to say that Ryoko hasn't, but unlike Ryoko, Ayeka has relinquished the pain and anger attached to that time, and instead remembers only the good times. Choosing to keep her memories of everyone alive, rather than allowing the pain to hold a part of her back. I've tried to show that Ayeka has moved past the reserved person she was while with Tenchi. I honestly believe as she evolves she would push out of the shell that she hid behind, at least in her private life. 

  


There was a lot of story necessary to push through in this chapter and I'm sorry if at times it seemed to drone. But that's what happens when you have essentially 3 full characters to flesh out. Hopefully the Tsunami/Sasami issue is sort of clearer. She is what people need to her to be, and what she needs to be at any given moment, and yet she is still nothing more than Sasami. If that makes any sense.


	7. We're off to See the Wizard The Wonderfu...

**_

Oh... we're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of ... The Masaki Shrine?

_**   
  
  


Mihoshi glared openly at the arrogant officials before her. Barely restrained anger rose to the top of her throat like a sickening tide of bile, leaving a hideous and stale taste in her mouth. And they call her a moron? Squaring her shoulders and deliberately softening her features to her trained "jester's mask", Mihoshi listened as the council members sentenced her latest quarry to a menial penance of 2 years.

Two years... it had taken almost the same amount of time to track the quartet down and build a case of sufficient evidence against them to bring them to trial. And now after the trial and the subsequent sentencing Mihoshi felt sickened. Four years of her life wasted chasing after those four bastards! For what? So that the sentencing board could tow the thin blue GP line? 

Shaking her head, Mihoshi left the sentencing room, with the smug snickers of her four-year long prey following her. Outside the courtroom journalists assailed Mihoshi. Standing proud and holding her head high, Mihoshi decorously picked her way through the pressing throng. She both loved and hated her job. It had taken her years to get to her current position, but here she was... Internal Affairs, the police of the police. On good days Mihoshi liked to view herself as the people's defense against corruption. But on bad days, and today was starting to look like one of those days, she felt more like an over-paid babysitter for a bunch of frat brothers.

In the 7 years since she had transferred from patrol to IA, she had uncovered scores of crimes of corruption. Scandals that spanned from nearly the pinnacle of GP echelons down to the dregs of universal society had been fertile grounds for investigation. Crime after crime Mihoshi held out hope that she was still fighting the good fight. But with every trial it became harder to hold back the biting cynicism that was starting to become a large portion of her personality. Years of struggling to apprehend corrupt GP officials were slowly taking its toll. And now, all she wanted was to go back to a much simpler time.

Kiyone watched as Mihoshi dazedly bumbled her way through the demanding mass of reporters. It hurt to watch Mihoshi emerge from a sentencing hearing. There never seemed to be any justice. Seven years ago, Kiyone had reviled her misfortune for being partnered with the bubble-headed blonde. But now, it pained her to watch the optimistic light slowly die in Mihoshi's eyes. Together the pair had solved an impressive tally of cases, both secure in the knowledge that they were fighting the good fight. But with each new case of corruption and greed, Kiyone sadly watched, as little by little that spark of child-like innocence grew dimmer from within Mihoshi's eyes. 

This most recent case with its pitifully meager sentence could be the straw that broke the camel's back. Kiyone had her happiness, with Mihoshi as her partner, despite the initial bumbling and stumbling; she had her longed for promotion. With promotion Kiyone was able to finally keep her promise to her father. A promise made at his death and one that she had struggled to achieve with every shred of her being. But with Mihoshi's surprisingly capable help, the pair had become the new face of universal law enforcement.

Now she was free to start her life. Kiyone was happy, now she could begin the simple life she had always longed for. Hopefully she could settle down now to lead a quiet life as a restaurant owner somewhere in the outer quadrant, maybe in a sleepy little fishing village? Finally, she could marry Rashiki. Smiling Kiyone looked down at her left ring finger. She had to count her lucky stars. Rashiki had placed his life on hold for her. Even going so far as to quit his job as Head Chef for a rather prestigious restaurant to enlist with the GP. He waited patiently for her to reach this moment in her life, where she could proudly lay her promise to rest. She had avenged her father, solving the seemingly unsolvable mountain of cases that had been stacked on his desk in a forgotten dusty heap. 

Eyes focusing back on Mihoshi, Kiyone shook her head. No, she hadn't solved the case alone. There had been many long nights that Mihoshi and she had spent sifting through mound of seemingly useless receipts and looking up even the most miniscule paper trail. It had been tiring and some days depressing, but Mihoshi had been there by her side to offer constant support and guidance when Kiyone had been sure all was lost. But now with her own future shining so brightly before her Kiyone didn't have the heart to abandon Mihoshi to the dull, jading life of GP IA alone. 

No, if she was going to resign her post and move on with her life then Mihoshi was going to share in the wealth of fortune. All she had to do, Kiyone reasoned, was find the perfect assignment and planet for both their dreams to come true. Kiyone had spent enough time with Mihoshi to know that more than anything the blonde longed to return to her life as a First Class detective on patrol. Kiyone shook her head again; no it was more than that. Mihoshi longed to return to her life on that planet.

Kiyone stepped forward and ran a defensive scrimmage between Mihoshi and the reporters. Between Kiyone and Rashiki, the reporters were swept aside clearing a path to a vehicle. When finally the trio was safely ensconced in the plush interior of the car, Rashiki quickly started the engine and drove away from the hustle and madness of the media. For her part Mihoshi was quiet. 

An unsettling silence grew between the trio. Mihoshi was rarely quiet and it was painfully obvious the generally upbeat and cheerful blonde was brooding. Kiyone felt at odds. There would be no talking to Mihoshi until she felt like talking. Hopefully this time, the outburst would not end in tears. The last time Mihoshi had cried over an unfair outcome, it had taken nearly an entire paycheck's worth of chocolate to placate her.

Silence reigned the entire ride back to their apartment. Kiyone and Rashiki had easily opened their hearts and home to Mihoshi after a rather questionable fire had left the blonde homeless nearly 6 yrs ago. Finally the ride was over and they all exited the car. Rashiki raced slightly ahead to get the elevator for the women in his life. When they arrived at their floor, again Rashiki raced slightly ahead, opening the apartment door for both women.

Kiyone smiled lovingly at Rashiki and kissed his cheek as she passed behind Mihoshi. The dejected blonde wandered aimlessly back to her bedroom and with a forceful flop landed heavily in the center of her bed. Eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, Mihoshi began counting holes in the acoustic ceiling tiles. Kiyone wrapped her arms around Rashiki. They were both worried about Mihoshi. It almost never took this long for the blonde to bounce back to her lively bubbly self. With a kiss to her forehead, Rashiki left Kiyone's side for the kitchen. Someone had to make dinner, and the kitchen was off limits for Mihoshi, especially in the mood the blonde was in. She was liable to accidentally torch the entire complex.

Kiyone sighed and settled into the couch. Turning on the television, Kiyone idly flipped from channel to channel. A random flash of red caught Kiyone's attention and she stopped on the channel. Catching a random news report concerning the Professors Hakubi, Kiyone was intrigued. The gossip show continued on jumping from the topic of Prince Yosho to the Empress Ayeka. The screen quickly flipped to the Empress issuing a statement. 

Kiyone half listened to the television, her stomach quickly taking notice of the delicious odors wafting salaciously from the kitchen. "... It is in the best interest of the empire for distant members of the royal family to re-acquaint themselves. With recent events, matters of importance must be attended to with all due haste and expediency. We of the First House of Jurai shall endeavor to resolve these matters and pray for the understanding of the populace during this time of familial concerns." The statement had been brief. But there was no doubt what it was referring to. 

Kiyone's attention snapped immediately back to the screen. The gossip show was now flashing images of prince Yosho and Professor Ryoko Hakubi together, then images of a beautiful blue/green planet. Kiyone's mind raced. Every scrap of information that she could remember about Mihoshi's past came to the fore. Rising swiftly Kiyone raced to her computer. If what she thought was true, was true, then she knew exactly how to get the light back in Mihoshi's eyes.

Quickly connecting to her GP work computer, Kiyone surveyed Mihoshi's service records. Something about the names Yosho, Ryoko and Ayeka had triggered something in Kiyone's mind. Eyes racing swiftly over a dazzling but baffling record Kiyone eyes finally settled on the slice of information needed. The date was little over 10 years ago. But there, in the files, were the names. Prince Yosho Jurai, a.k.a Yosho Masaki; Princess Ayeka Jurai, a.k.a Ayeka Masaki; Space Pirate Ryoko, a.k.a Ryoko Hakubi; Little Washu, a.k.a. Washu Hakubi... the list of names continued. That was the key. If the Empress was returning to visit Prince Yosho then surely they needed a patrol detail. And who better than someone previously issued the post?

Diligently study the planet, specifically the region in which Prince Yosho resided. There was much research needed and little time to make all the necessary arrangements. But if she could pull this trick off, then Mihoshi would be returning to a family, something that had been missing from the blonde's life for a while. 

Kiyone's smile waned slightly at the thought of losing her friend. But then if this worked then she wouldn't be losing Mihoshi's friendship but gaining the friendship of a whole family. Kiyone eyes grew bright; she remembered how fondly Mihoshi had spoken of those times from her past. The madness and the laughter, reaching through a decade's worth of time to infect the present with smiles. 

Kiyone become so engrossed in her research of the area that she completely missed Rashiki's repeatedly calling to her. Dinner was ready. Finally Rashiki entered the tiny office to retrieve his fiancée. Taking a moment to look at the screen Rashiki knew exactly what Kiyone was planning. He had been hoping to discuss the same issue with her after dinner. Shaking his head, Rashiki had to laugh... after all, its not every man that finds a one in a million gem like Kiyone.

She jumped and acted on instinct, punching Rashiki in the nose and elbowing him in the solar plexus when he wrapped his arms around her. The muffled ouch, quickly grabbed her attention. Swiftly changing mental gears, Kiyone was immediately at his side. Soft words of apology and sympathy sliding easily from her lips, Kiyone shook her head, Rashiki knew better than to surprise her while she was working on something. 

Sniffing the air, Kiyone's stomach growled at the scent of food in the air. As the pair made their way to the table the ravenous Mihoshi passed them in a blur of gibbering salivating hunger. Kiyone smiled, seems like food always pulled Mihoshi from whatever depressed funk she was in. The pair ambled to the dining room, only to be faced with a jubilant Mihoshi trying desperately to both savor and gorge the food before her. 

Dinner was as it always was, a confusing affair. Between trying to get enough food to eat before Mihoshi inhaled it all, and trying to follow Mihoshi's conversation, dinner was to say the least always entertaining. Finally, the meal was finished. Mihoshi was stuffed. Giving a boisterous and rather polite thanks to Rashiki the blonde slowly staggered to her feet and stumbled towards the couch. If she was lucky maybe something fluffy was on... like Digi Charat reruns.

Flipping idly through the channels Mihoshi allowed the mundane repetitive motion to lull her into an inactive daze. Thoughts wandering Mihoshi took no notice of the scenes flashing before her. Where would she be if she had stayed with Tenchi? Would she be married to him? Mihoshi shook her head, reached forward and grabbed a handful of Quenepas. No, she wouldn't have married Tenchi, the emotions that were at the foundation of any lasting relationship beyond friendship were lacking between them. And Mihoshi refused to kid herself into believing that there had ever been more than the bond of family and friendship. 

Cracking the green shell between her teeth and sucking the fleshy pit into her mouth, Mihoshi continued to flip through the channels. And if she were to go back? What then? Would he take her back? After all this time could he take her back? Wincing momentarily as the bitter tanginess of the fruit, Mihoshi's thoughts continued. It was silly to worry that Tenchi would not take her back. Of course he would. This was Tenchi after all, and no matter how much he changed, he would forever remain that calm, accepting boy that they had all fallen in love with. 

Looking around Mihoshi made sure that no one would see what she was about to do. Eyes narrowing in concentration, Mihoshi aligned the shot and estimated the distance. Finally she inhaled mightily through her nose and spat the defleshed pit in the direction of the trashcan. A few tense seconds and then the loud satisfying pang of the hard nut hitting the bottom of the trashcan rang through the room. 

Moment of pride over, Mihoshi popped another fleshy, tender fruit into her mouth. Lazily sucking at the fruit while it rolled around her mouth, Mihoshi picked up her train of thought where it had previously ended. She smiled as she remembered the silliness and the laughter. Those times had been fun and exciting. It had been almost magical back then. 

Memories of that last week grasped her thoughts before she could change them. The fighting had been subdued as an almost stifling stillness settled on the house. Everyone had felt the gradual shift in Tenchi's mannerisms. His long awaited decision given a voice, each movement and action a subtle hint. Until that crucial day when he had articulated his choice, forever shattering the precariously fragile foundation to the family's house of cards of everyday life. The decision was his to make, but it would be each family member that would internalize the burden of loss.

Concentration lost to reminiscences Mihoshi's second attempt to launch a pit into the air and successfully land it into the trashcan was a failure. With a disregarding shrug, Mihoshi popped another fruit into her mouth. She had her cross to carry; she should have spoken up all those years ago when she had noticed Tenchi slowly becoming fascinated with Ryoko's private self. But instead she had preferred to maintain the status quo. Preserve the family and the happiness for as long as possible. In the end her actions had simply ensured the eventual break up.

Mihoshi sat blindly staring past the television screen. So many doubts, so many what-might-have-beens, tumbled in random secession through her mind. Shaking herself free from her doubts Mihoshi's focus returned to the TV. And providence being a divinely convenient creature, just so decided to flash the image of Ryoko and a young man that looked remarkably like Grandfather Yosho. Her attention drawn Mihoshi watched the gossip show with a determination generally reserved for her cases.

The conclusions drawn by the gossipmongers were at best implausible, but the conclusions were not her focus. Rather the details were her sole center of attention. Ryoko was seen with the Lord Yosho, and then both professors had gone on a sudden sabbatical. Bubbly excitement rushed through her body. Quickly spitting out the pit with an unerring accuracy at the trashcan, Mihoshi raced to the office, Kiyone needed to know. Needed to know that Ryoko and Washu were gone. Needed to know that could only mean that they were going back. Back to Earth, back to Japan, back to Tenchi, back home.

Rashiki cleared up all the dishes, there were some days he honestly thought he was the only one that knew how to cook and do dishes. Returning to the dining room Rashiki looked across the room to watch Kiyone stare at her computer screen. She was back at it again, he wondered how long it would take her to figure out he had already submitted the request for transfer forms. He had submitted the form in Kiyone's name so the reply should be returning shortly.

Rashiki sighed and finished washing the dishes. It had taken Kiyone more that eleven years of her life to solve the cases that her father had been working on before he had died. Eleven precious years lost, his life seemingly forever on hold while Kiyone struggled to keep her promise. A promise made by a devoted daughter to an arrogant man. Rashiki had no qualms admitting that he hated Kiyone's father. The man had been a manipulative, conniving bastard. He had used his own daughter's achievements to further his own career and cared little for her love. Kiyone's father had forever secured his own immortality by extracting that promise from his daughter. 

Even now Kiyone's superiors spoke of her accomplishments as if they were the accomplishments of her long dead father. Over the years, his last words to her became elevated to the level of tenet within GP dogma. The exact words were lost to the forgetful minds of the witnesses, but through the constant retelling of the story, grander, nobler words were gifted to the dead megalomaniac.

Rashiki's thoughts returned to his future plans. He had everything all set up. The little family restaurant that he had purchased was only half a block away from the apartment. Likewise the apartment that he would share with Kiyone and Mihoshi would be only a matter of minutes by local courier methods away from the Masaki shrine. Sighing heavily Rashiki thanked all the deities that Kiyone had been too obsessed to notice his machinations.

A pair of gentle arms slid around his waist and a quiet voice whispered soothing words by his ear. Closing his eyes and savoring the moment, Rashiki felt his love for Kiyone blossom. After shutting off the water and drying his hands off on his pants, Rashiki turned in the arms wrapped around him. A warm smile crossed his lips as he looked down at the loving smile on Kiyone's face.

"Come on, I thought Mihoshi could use a surprise and we haven't gone out in a while. Besides, I figured you could use a break since you've been locked away in this kitchen for the past twenty minutes or so." Kiyone lifted her arms to his neck and kissed his cheek. "Have I told you how wonderful you are, Mr. Man?"

"Why no you haven't ma'am, but please feel free to share your epiphany with me." Rashiki's arms easily slipped around Kiyone's waist.

"Well, I'd gladly tell you how much I simply adore you Mr. Man but there are more pressing matters to attend to... say the issue of one soon to be demoted Lieutenant meddling in the personal affairs of his superiors? There's also the matter of you using my security clearance to view Mihoshi's records, not to mention the forged requests for transfers. Were you trying to get yourself locked in jail for eternity?" Kiyone couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as Rashiki's face blanched and his expression became stricken. 

Rashiki stammered uselessly as Kiyone's embrace tightened around his neck. Kiyone for her part continued to chuckle quietly as he floundered. At least until Mihoshi bounced into the kitchen and clenched the pair fiercely, wailing loudly and sobbing out her joy after having read Kiyone's computer screen. Rashiki's nervousness swiftly changed to happiness. There in the kitchen the couple stood uncomfortably tolerating Mihoshi's brutal grasp, while smiling at each other. Then with the celerity of a flipped switch, Mihoshi released the couple and scurried to her bedroom. Left behind, Kiyone and Rashiki stood slightly flabbergasted and befuddled.

Finally Kiyone spoke. "I guess we'd better get ready to go. Cause you know once she's done packing we're taking Yukinojo and Yagami outta here. I'm taking it that you already have movers and what not planned?"

Rashiki held Kiyone tighter, pressing her body into his. Lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Don't I always take care of everything?"

Kiyone chuckled in an attempt to hide the shiver that ran down her spine when his lips caressed her ear and his rich velvety voice made her knees weak. Kiyone nodded her ascent since she doubted she could have formed words at that moment to save her life. Rashiki chuckled as he placed light kisses along her jaw. Soft salacious words of promised seduction slipped easily from Rashiki's lips. Kiyone quietly mewled and melted into Rashiki as his lips lazily trailed a meandering path down her neck. Between gentle nipping kisses, Rashiki's lips lifted in a lascivious smile; Kiyone always reacted so deliciously to his voice and kisses, it was highly gratifying.

Kiyone's salvation came along when the energetic, effervescent blonde bumbled into the kitchen. The startled couple tore apart from each other, as always Mihoshi was completely and blissfully oblivious. Bubbly enthusiasm sparking within her eyes and a gleeful smile on her face Mihoshi seemed barely able to contain her joy.

Words racing at an almost unintelligible speed flew from the momentarily hovering blonde. What was she going to wear? What was she going to say? What was she going to do? What would they think of her? Would they find her much changed? Would they be different? Would it be like old times? Questions blistered the flabbergasted pairs ears as they strained to follow Mihoshi's rambling.

Kiyone finally noticed the fear and anxiety behind the animated fervor and the uncertain quaver in Mihoshi's voice. Stepping forward, Kiyone gently wrapped an arm around Mihoshi's shoulders, while her other hand stated the fluttering nervous fidgeting of Mihoshi's fingers. With a voice full of confidence and mirth Kiyone tried to soothe Mihoshi's jangled nerves. 

Stepping back Rashiki could only smile as he gave the best friends their moment of bonding before he joined them. Stepping behind the pair Rashiki flung an arm over each woman's shoulders. Placing his head between the two, Rashiki's head swung back and forth as he grinned widely at them. Both Mihoshi and Kiyone heard the off-handed comment about how lucky Rashiki believed he was to have such beautiful women at his beck and call. Mihoshi cracked first and began laughing hysterically. Meanwhile Kiyone elbowed Rashiki and heaved him away with a grumbled "Shove off" all the while a gentle smile breaking through her scowl.

Feigning injury Rashiki clutched at his chest and staggered away. The pair turned to watch his performance. Mihoshi continued to laugh and Kiyone's smile surpassed her scowl for dominance as they clapped at his wonderful dramatic presentation. With a deep bow Rashiki turned to the two singularly most important women is his life and offered his arms to escort them. Laughingly the pair both accepted his offer.

Looking at both women on either arm, Rashiki smiled... he wasn't sure what kind of adventure he had gotten them into, but he knew as long as they were together life would only get better. And as they stepped out of the kitchen Mihoshi couldn't help humming a tune that she has once heard while flipping through the vast channels provided by one of Washu's inventions. Both Rashiki and Kiyone gave confused looks to Mihoshi as the trio made their way towards the front door.

Mihoshi merrily opened the door for her friends. Continuing to hum and ignoring the befuddled looks from her friends as she marched through the door behind them... after all they were on their way to go see a wizard, weren't they?

  
  
  


Post Chapter Rant: And yet again I introduced another male character. We can't have the Masaki men getting lonely now can we? Sorry for the prolonged delay. I'm about halfway finished with the latest chapter to Bound Through Space. I'm still suffering from a horrible writer's block, so I hope that this chapter hasn't killed anyone from boredom. Once again I hope you liked this.


	8. A Reunion of Sorts

**_Offical Pre-chapter Rant:_** Well, not really much to say. I'm back and I'm learning a few things. Hope you all like...

  


**_A Reunion... of Sorts?_**

Washu sat comfortably and serenely within the unexpectedly opulent surroundings of the Masaki Shrine. Apparently 700 some years of careful investing offered a respectable supplement to the shrine keeper's income. Not to mention having the additional donations and assistance from a grandson with an outrageously successful career placing artist's pen to paper. The popular manga, which recreated the madness of Tenchi's teen years, provided for additional creature comforts normally not afforded to the typical Shrine priest. Washu nodded her head as she looked around and made herself more at home. Yosho's mature sensibilities and refined tastes subtly manifested themselves in the soothing tones and harmonious simplicity of the furnishings and artwork.

Yosho felt a mild sense of pride as he noted Washu's approving nod. Yes, Tenchi's career had allowed the older Masaki male's discriminating taste to spend far more lavishly since her last visit to the shrine. It had been a matter of discretion to allow the two younger adults their "play time" as Washu had so glibly termed it. And now sitting comfortable with the companionable silence of a friend, Yosho was rather thankful to the lusty pair. 

"So Ms. Washu how has academia treated you and yours thus far?" Yosho deep voice softly questioned as he gently pondered the idly swirling vortices of his tea.

"If you are asking about how my classes are going? Then my answer would be very well, until your appearance. If you are asking about how my tenure is going? Then the answer would be exceedingly well, despite your appearance. If you are asking about how my daughter's classes are going? Then my answer would have to be as well as can be expected. And lastly, if you are asking about how my daughter's tenure is going? Then again, my answer would have to be as well as can be expected."

Yosho raised a questioning brow but made no utterance to inquire further. Washu took this as an opportunity to gather her thoughts, realizing that just as before, Yosho would never push for private details but instead patiently wait for the other to share what they were capable of. Taking a soothing sip of her tea, Washu momentarily ignored the implied question. How to explain their life? How to explain all that Ryoko had been through? How to explain that Ryoko was now a mother and she herself was now a grandmother?

Yosho watched intently but not overtly as emotions and doubts flashed across Washu's face. What exactly had happened to the pair after they had left? He realized that Ryoko had most probably undergone extreme alteration, not just physically but mentally as well. But, upon closer regard Washu had also undergone a great change. The woman that sat across from him easily wore her adult form. 

Now comfortable with the taller body and different perspective, Washu no longer wavered from adult to child like the flicker of a candle's flame. Her new form outwardly reflected an approximate age of the inner woman's comportment. Somehow Washu had come to terms with her past and her pain. Yosho could not help the faint smile as he felt a sliver of almost fraternal pride beam straight to his heart. Washu had evolved greatly. In some manner or another triumphing over her own personal demons to help mend Ryoko's fragile state. 

Washu released a great sigh, took another sip of her tea and then lifted her eyes to Yosho's. Once her eyes settled on his, she returned the warm smile and calmed her fears. "Ryoko has a daughter…" Washu blurted out the statement before she could stop herself.

Yosho's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he coughed and sputtered out the mouthful of tea he had attempted to swallow. "What?" Came the croaked reply.

"Ryoko had a daughter, I have a granddaughter." Washu said firmly and calmly.

"But how?" Yosho said before the words could be stopped. Placing his cup down and taking a moment to collect himself, Yosho prepared himself mentally for any and all possibilities.

"Simple really. After we left here, we sort of floated through space for a while. Ryoko really had no idea where she wanted to go, and I had no better place to be than by her side. So we drifted from place to place, finding honest work from time to time as was needed." Yosho tilted his head slightly to the right in question but said nothing. "We… that is Ryoko was afraid you would try and trace us… that is Jurai would try and trace us if we accessed any of my accounts. So we scraped by surviving off of the money that we could earn until Ryoko finally felt safe enough to use my money."

"We continued drifting for a few more months, not really knowing where we were going to end up. That is until I received an open invitation to return to my tenured post at the Academy. It was a goddess sent blessing. Ryoko was beginning to flounder and Ryo-ohki was starting to develop some very interesting peculiarities that needed to be adjusted." Washu took a moment to sip her tea again then looked to Yosho. Realizing Washu was waiting for his acknowledgement to continue he nodded.

Another great sigh and then she continued, "Well, after a great discussion which with Ryoko as you can imagine was actually more like a tamed battle… we finally agreed to simply stay for a few months just to 'feel out' the campus. It wasn't long before Ryoko was attending classes and excelling beyond even my wildest expectations. She's smart you know?" Washu beamed proudly her head lifting slightly higher and her back straightening the slightest of infinitesimal amounts.

Yosho's smile widened, it was so nice to see Washu finally taking her role as Ryoko's mother seriously. _No,_ Yosho thought. _Not finally, more like at last she is able to reveal this side of herself openly._ Years ago Yosho had sensed this deep maternal need within the petite redhead, but knew that years of pain split daughter from mother burying such emotions under deep regret and sorrow. But now at least this one relationship in Ryoko's life had found completion and repair.

Nodding again for Washu to continue Yosho waited patiently as the redhead finished her tea and set down her mug. "Well, after Ryoko graduated… in the same amount of time as I, no less. Some of the other professors from our department and myself rallied behind her to support her acceptance into the academy's faculty. It wasn't an easy battle; we had to fight all the stereotypes and fears that everyone had against her. But with the help of a well-placed word from your mother and the secret confidence of the imperial crown, she eventually earned her post. She's a very dedicated professor and is deeply devoted to her students. Often she stays well past her personal schedule allows assisting a floundering student."

"I know I'm deliberately avoiding answering a great question but I promise I will answer that… eventually. Anyways, she's finally managed to achieve a fair amount of acceptance within the academic community and if the rumors I've heard recently are to be believed she will obtain tenure shortly. That's Ryoko's life professionally in a not so compact nutshell. Now, for her personal life… as you've seen she's changed her outward appearance. That decision wasn't one made quickly or easily. It takes a lot of energy for her to exert enough power and control over her cells to create such a radical exterior change. Since she was neither designed nor created to be a chameleon the ability for such a talent is not inherent within her nature. While it is true that Ryoko can change minor outward appearances such as clothes, that isn't a matter of cellular modification so much as a talent for quick changes."

Washu chuckled idly, "I swear the girl invented tear away clothing eons before male strippers thought to add Velcro to their inseams… but that's neither here nor there." Washu chuckled some more as Yosho's cheeks blushed a gentle coral and the man coughed slightly to cover his discomfort. "As I was saying, it took Ryoko months to finally decide on a form that was still as much a reflection of the person she was as it was a reflection of the person she was becoming. It took one entire false gem worth of energy to create the change and even the slightest thought of reversion will return her back to her previous state. Age appropriate of course, but still everything that has changed would return back." 

Washu saw the flicker of hope and understanding in Yosho's eyes. "Yes, that's why she flickered to her original state for a moment back there. I was fairly certain, seeing Tenchi and being back here would have that effect on her. But it didn't stick though. I wonder what it will take to get her to completely revert. This new appearance is not her neutral state. But I have to admit it is nice seeing my likeness in her as greatly as I do."

"Now for her daughter, the billion dollar answer of the day. As you recall I mentioned some peculiarities with Ryo-ohki. Well, those peculiarities first arose while we were all living here. But they were so slight I never once bothered to notice them. It wasn't until we were drifting around in space and both Ryoko and I continued to feel depressed, alone and neglected that we wondered why. When it dawned on us that Ryo-ohki was the source of the emotions we immediately set out to figure what might be upsetting the cabbit."

"I logically assumed it was simply a matter of missing Sasami and the rest of the family. That was a great oversimplification of the situation. Ryo-ohki was never developed to evolve beyond the parameters of ship/pet. Gaining a new form added an additional complexity to her OS. Her original specifications and parameters were simply overwhelmed by this increased complexity. Her neural matrices and core programming were pretty much overwritten by the emotions gained from merging with the masu construct. What evolved out of the fray was pretty much a true infant mind. When Ryo-ohki chose her child-like form, it wasn't simply a matter of wanting to resemble Sasami, like we had all assumed. But instead a reflection of her true mental state."

Yosho was enthralled, he deftly refilled Washu's mug with piping hot tea and waited patiently for her to continue. "By the time Ryoko and I sensed Ryo-ohki's emotional complexity, she was already well beyond repair. To alter her back to her original state was to kill the child she was. Ryoko and I searched our hearts and our minds and found we could indeed accept this new person into our lives. Not that we really had much of a choice. We already loved her."

"With a few modifications the ship portion of Ryo-ohki was splintered off. The consciousness of the system immediately reverted to the original simplistic OS without the, for lack of a better term, human complexity of Ryo-ohki's mind. It was simply a matter of generating well placed programming safeguards with the new ship/pet to prevent the creation of a sibling and now Ryo-ohki is her own little girl. Around the same time we settled into collegiate life. Ryoko attended classes at night so she could mother Ryo-ohki during the day, while I taught during the day so I could baby-sit Ryo-ohki at night. It worked surprisingly well."

"Ryo-chan was an adorable child. She was precocious and curious, with a strange penchant for swallowing shiny objects. You ever try keeping the coin of the realm away from the chubby curious hands of a toddler? Especially one with an adorable frown? It's quite impossible. Just when you think you can harden your heart, she would pout and suddenly against your will you found yourself giving her the coin anyways. The thought would cross your mind that as long as you watched her carefully she would be fine. But it never made a difference. She always managed to crawl away and then in that one second she escaped your sights, she'd swallow the coin."

"There was a time, Ryoko use to threaten to use her as a maraca. It was quite hysterical and I felt slightly vindicated for all the times I was called out of class to attend to something Ryoko had caused. Ryoko learned that the mother's curse works the day Ryo-chan first attended school. The poor child must have swallowed every coin in the classroom change jar. In the ER the doctors were all taking bets on how many Jurai Ryo-chan could make change for." Washu was now out right cackling. 

Yosho shook his head he could only imagine how horrified Ryoko must have been to encounter such a sight. He remembered his days with Achika and her penchant for eating dirt. The childish quirk had seemed beyond comprehension let alone resolution. He could only imagine how an instant parent like Ryoko would have coped.

Gathering Yosho's thoughts from his steady features, Washu continued on. "It took her a long time to break Ryo-chan of the habit. Just between you and me… I don't think she's completely broken the habit. Even now at the ripe old age of 17 I still, from time to time, catch Ryo-chan gazing longingly at coins. I think the girl is just afraid of what would happen to her if her mother ever found out. But Ryo-chan has grown up remarkably well all things considered. She has a boyfriend, an adorable young man by the name of Setsuna. He's simply too sweet for words and he's completely in love with her."

"Ryo-chan has made her mother and I very proud. She happily considers me her grandmother and I cannot fault her. I love her for in my heart she truly is my granddaughter. Ryoko is a loving, adoring, giving and patient mother. I hope you don't mind but she looks at you as her great grandfather. What few memories she has of her time here are golden to her and she has categorized everyone into his or her own familial role. Sasami her older sister, Ayeka her aunt, Mihoshi the crazy cousin that everyone still loves, Noboyuki her grandfather and Tenchi of course as her father." 

"She doesn't see herself as having 'divorced' parents, but rather parents that are separated because of work related demands. She even has Tenchi's odd sense of taste in comedy. You realize I have your family to blame for the havoc his sense of humor has reaped upon our little trio, right? The only quirk to remain with the cabbit was Tenchi's sick sense of humor. For years, it became almost a rite of passage to suffer through the annual 'Python-fest'."

"I bet you didn't realize that my granddaughter elevated her personal comedic fixation into a campus tradition. Every year, the students come together in the last days of class before the summer respite and watch movies and whole seasons at the outdoor theater. An archaic film projector clatters away while hundreds of students sit on the grass enthralled. Staring slack jawed and almost drooling its like their brains become vacuous bulbs. It's sorta sad really, every year the crowd grows larger and larger as the surrounding celestial community flock to the late night showings of rampant silliness. This last year students left the film fest singing 'The Lumber Jack Song'. It was kind of disturbing since there were a few male students running around wearing high heels, garter belts and bras. For a moment I felt like I had been sucked into an American cult phenomenon… 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'."

Yosho was vaguely familiar with the film having heard random reports throughout the years about the nation across the seas affinity for the bizarre ritual. Washu noticed the near lack of comprehension on Yosho's face, "Remind me to loan you my audio-visual documentation on the topic of Rocky Horror. If nothing else it will give you an insight into the weirdness of North America. But that's beside the point. I must admit to you that I'm worried about how Ryo-chan will react when she meets everyone again. I don't want to lose the little girl that I've grown to love. There's no telling what kind of effect meeting up with everyone will have on her."

Yosho watched as Washu shrugged then took another quiet sip of her tea. "I am sure you have nothing to worry yourself over. You mentioned during our conversation here that she has a true sense of self. There is no reason for her to lose the person she is now once she is reunited with everyone else." Yosho looked at Washu for a moment. "So you realize that Jurai will be arriving shortly." It was less a question than a statement.

Washu decided to still treat it as a question and nodded her head. "Yes, I knew the second I saw you with Ryoko that there was no way Jurai would ignore such an incident. I'm sure within the next three or so days the entire gang to include Mihoshi will be gathered again. I was never naive enough to believe that Jurai hadn't kept tabs on us, but it did shock me that you would know where to find us."

Yosho nodded understandingly. "Why me? Why not Tenchi?" 

Washu swallowed her mouthful of tea then spoke up. "Yes, why you?"

"Do you think Ryoko would have listened to Tenchi? Considering the level of hostility that she vented at me, I cannot imagine her actually having paid attention to him long enough for him to get his point across. It would have been more honest to send Tenchi, but it was necessary to sent me. We both know Tenchi would have found some way to verbally shatter this one chance if he had been given the opportunity. That is why you both had to come here. I know my grandson well enough to know that in his imagination, he has told her countless times all that his heart longed to. But the setting was always here. Always where he was most comfortable and most sure of himself. Not light years away at an intergalactic university."

Washu nodded in acceptance, yes if Tenchi had been the one to meet them at the Science Academy it would have been a complete fiasco. Not only would he have been flabbergasted by Ryoko's appearance but also the change in venue would have greatly rattled his confidence. And besides the return to the Masaki home had made Ryoko much more receptive to Tenchi words, the house alone having its own effect. Suddenly Washu looked up, Ryo-chan just arrived.

Yosho's eyebrow rose slightly when Washu perked up. Temporarily returning her attention to Yosho, mouthed Ryo-chan's name then looked away distractedly again. Yosho nodded quickly and began quietly sipping his tea knowing that Ryo-chan was not suppose to have arrived until she was retrieved. Washu sensed Ryo-chan's curiosity the instant the girl slipped through the door connecting the lab to the household. The girl wasn't supposed to have arrived yet. She wasn't even supposed to be running loose. Ryo-chan still had classes to attend. Then a muted beeping sounded off and Washu summoned her holo-laptop with a familiar flourish of dexterous fingers. Washu's smile grew as her lab sensors informed her of Setsuna's arrival. Returning her focus back to Yosho Washu shared the knowing smile of grandparents. 

"Well, shall we return to the house? I am most curious to see how Ryo-ohki has grown." Yosho smiled at Washu, sharing in the private joke that all grandparents enjoy. Rising gracefully from his seated position Yosho offered his hand, easily lifting Washu from her place on the floor. With amicable silence the pair ambled back towards the house.

Emerging from behind the broom closet door, Ryo-ohki quietly tiptoed here way into the Masaki house. _It seems so much smaller than I remember it_… Looking around that the familiar and yet somewhat strange surroundings Ryo-ohki smiled. The mild clatter and grumbling that arose from behind her tore Ryo-ohki's attention away from the surroundings. "Shhhhhh, Setsuna… we're not suppose to be here yet, I don't think that either mom or grandma sensed me…" Ryo-ohki whispered to the stumbling young man behind her.

Setsuna for his part mumbled a few rather unsavory words under his breath as he fumbled out of the pile of power cords and extension cables that had appeared out of nowhere to trip him up. Looking around to the room outside Setuna secretly smiled. Here he was, in the childhood home of his little Ryo-chan. Following behind Ryo-chan into the house Setsuna took in the new environment. The furniture was comfortable and sensible. There was a definitely masculine décor to the rooms he could see. 

Ryo-chan walked further into the room and simply allowed the memories to flood her. Turning quickly she grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged him into the living room. There she pointed up at the rafters, she remembered those rafters… the nights spent cuddling with her mom, listening to her mom's heartbeat and gentle breathing. So many memories all so very long ago…

Setsuna watched as Ryo-chan's eyes softened and began to tear. Gently he lifted a hand to her face and used his thumb to brush away the lone shimmering dewdrop of recollected sadness as it fell from mellifluous golden eyes. Slowly Setsuna pulled his hand from Ryo-chan's grasp and placed his arm around her shoulders. Pulling the girl into his embrace Setsuna was slightly confused by the burgeoning tears.

Ryo-chan for her part could not understand why she was crying. This house was full of happy memories. Times of laughter and family surrounded her, ringing their joyous notes of delight in her ears. So why was she crying? And why did she long for her mother?

Setsuna placed his other hand to the back of Ryo-chan's head and gently pushed her face to his shoulder. Holding her and caressing her hair as the girl in his arms cried. He didn't understand why or what for, but he knew she needed him and he would stand rooted to the spot for eternity if she wanted.

Ryo-chan pressed her cheek into Setsuna's shoulder and let the tears fall. Tears of loss, tears of regret and tears of pain… all the tears she longed to cry all those years ago. Her hands weaved their way across Setsuna's back to clasp tightly at his shirt as her tears began to soak a darkened patch on his left shoulder. She had missed this place, missed the people… no, not the people… she had missed her family. A quiet sob for family and precious moments lost, Ryo-chan unburdened her sadness further into Setsuna's embrace.

And he held her. Quietly whispering words of adoration and pressing comforting kisses to her forehead, Setsuna tried to soothe away the tears. He loved her and was proud to finally be by her side when she needed him. For so long it had always been Ryo-chan, his darling, little Ryo-chan that stood nobly by his side and defended him. After so many years of friendship and caring, he was glad that if only once, he was allowed this one moment to protect her.

Ryoko slowly came to consciousness, her mind fuzzy with sated content. She could sense Washu's mind pressing for attention. Deliberately ignoring her mother's call, Ryoko snuggled further down into the warm, comforting strength of the arms around her. 

_ARMS? _

Ryoko shot up, sitting perfectly perpendicular to the bed. Eyes wide with shock as memories and comprehension slowly crept their way into her still sluggish brain. Turning her head slowly Ryoko watched as the body next to hers grew from feet to legs, from legs to chest and from chest to a mass of unbound hair. _Oh holy friggin cabbit shit_… … …

Ryoko reached out a tentative hand to part the mound of black hair that covered the face of the man? Ryoko looked under the blanket and gulped… yes definitely a man, lying next to her. A soft mumble of her name and the man rolled to his side and pulled her against him. Ryoko squeaked… _I didn't do what I think I did… did I_? Swallowing hard, Ryoko prepared herself for the inevitable knowledge that she was still hoping desperately to deny.

_Please don't be Tenchi_…_Please don't be Tenchi_… _Please don't be Tenchi_… The mantra repeated over and over in her head as she finally touched the soft black silk. Her fingers halted in their attempt to reveal in order to caress the luxurious stands. Once her fascination with his hair ran its course Ryoko gently parted the stands over his face and saw the face of the only man she would ever love.

Terror, joy, anger, happiness, fear, hope, and sadness all fought for dominance within her confused mind. Too shocked to do much more than gape Ryoko remained still within the relaxed embrace of a sleeping Tenchi. Occasionally he would mumble her name, the words "love you" and a soft sigh would slip past his lips but otherwise he was silent.She didn't know what to do. How could she have simply fallen right into his arms? How could she have simply returned back to that love struck girl from so many years ago? How?

And as the questions cluttered her mind and blinded her from the world around her, Tenchi watched her. Awake from the moment Ryoko began stirring to wakefulness, Tenchi watched as one emotion after the other ran rampant across her confused beautiful face. He knew she didn't think he was awake, but he also knew that the second she thought he was awake he would lose her warmth. So choosing to hold onto the moment for as long as possible, Tenchi pretended to roll in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her again. 

He almost laughed at her surprised squeak. It was cute. He would have to remember to get her to make that sound much more often. That was a thought for the future, once their problems and her doubts were solved and answered. But until then he would enjoy her loving warmth. Mumbling her name and brokenly muttering his love, Tenchi snuggled into her side.

Ryoko was too shocked. After all these years, a few moments into their reunion and she was already in the sack. Self-reproaching anger rose on hellacious wings. How could she have done that? How could she have simply forgotten all the pain and anger? Did the rejection, the time apart, the suffering mean nothing?

Ryoko gave a derisive snort… of course it hadn't. Nothing held a candle to Tenchi. What hope had there ever been for her broken heart when faced with the one person it longed for? She could lie to herself all she wanted to but there was no avoiding the obvious, she did, would always and forever love Tenchi. But was her love for him enough to mend the wounds and the pain? Tenchi's hand softly caressed her side, stroking loving fingers over supple skin quickly banishing Ryoko's concerns. 

Ryoko decided to ignore her doubts and fears and simply enjoy her time with Tenchi before reality's cruelty stole away the moment. Poking Tenchi in the side, Ryoko wasn't fooled by the sleeping act. "You can open your eyes now, I know you're just faking it." Ryoko waited semi-patiently as Tenchi pretended to awaken. She had to smile. For so long she dreamt of this moment, lying in his arms feeling for once in her life safe and loved. As rich chocolate eyes settled on her face Ryoko's smile widened. She had missed him. Missed his smile, missed his face, missed every single nuance about him. But most of all she had missed his eyes. 

Even now, all these years later they held her. Stole her breath away and clutched at her heart. She felt whole and complete within the loving radiance of his gaze. While staring at him longingly she promised herself that for now, for this one moment she would be the loving girl she always wished to be. In this sheltered haven, this cocoon of time she would live her fantasy of loving and being loved by Tenchi.

Tenchi saw it. The love was still there, the longing, the heat, the passion, the lust, and all the joy for life that had claimed his heart more than a decade ago was still deep within her eyes. He could feel her surrender and it called to him. A part of him realized that this was only for this moment. If he were only to know true happiness for this one blessed moment then he would take all he could grab and treasure it for the rest of his life. If this moment was all she could offer him, then he would accept all she could give.

Ryoko cuddled further into his arms. Losing herself to dreams long ago buried. And just as easily as the dreams surfaced, they were lost to the clenching fear of a mother. Ryoko sensed Ryo-chan's distress long before the tears fell from the girl's eyes. Rising with the swiftness of parental fear, Ryoko easily forgot Tenchi and their moment of love in favor of her daughter's sadness.

Racing down the stairs on swift feet, Ryoko rushed to comfort her child. It wasn't until Tenchi's hoarse shout reached her ears that Ryoko remembered to phase into clothes. Reaching the last landing Ryoko skidded recklessly towards the room where Ryo-chan was tearfully caught up in memories. Placing loving arms around Ryo-chan, Ryoko comforted her daughter. The memories were all so overwhelming. Fear, love, anger, sadness… it was all there. Not just Ryo-chan's but Washu's and Ryoko's emotions as well, all jumbled in a maddening vortex of calamity. Ryoko held her daughter, as Ryo-ohki's sobs grew more violent. 

"Will she be okay?" Tenchi's concerned voice broke the stillness of the room. All three turned as one to the man entering the room. And with his presence the final fissure in the damn burst. It was too much for Ryo-ohki, the emotions from Ryoko's tortured heart tore away at what little strength Ryo-ohki had. 

A softly whispered, "Tenchi?" was all that Ryo-ohki could manage before she fainted into her mother's fierce embrace. A matter of seconds later Washu and Yosho came through the front door. Washu raced to Ryoko's side and Yosho stood next to Tenchi faintly startled by the change in Ryo-ohki and at the obviously worried maternal apprehension on Ryoko's face.

Washu's hand lifted to Ryo-ohki's forehead pushing bangs out of the way as she kissed her granddaughter. Solemn emerald eyes lifted to firmly regard hazel. Ryoko nodded in agreement. Quietly three generations of women left for their reclaimed bedrooms. Ryoko carrying her unconscious daughter and Washu walking beside her daughter arm across Ryoko's shoulders.

Setsuna watched as all three ladies left. Confusion easily wrinkling his brow as his thoughts circled around a single question, _Where are they going?_ Turning dark aqua eyes to the two gentlemen left standing in the room, Setsuna silently questioned them. Maybe they knew where the trio was going and what to do next.

Yosho smiled slightly at the young man's concern. Clearing his throat with a quiet cough, Yosho began making introductions. "Hello young man, I am Yosho Masaki and this is my grandson Tenchi. Welcome to Earth, I am gathering that this is your first time on the planet." Yosho waited patiently for the young man to nod his russet colored head. When Setsuna timidly nodded, Yosho continued. "Do not concern yourself overly much at Ryo-ohki's actions. Returning to this house and the memories that it holds has been a shock, not just for her but also for the other members of her family. It is simply a matter that the elder two ladies have had years of hiding their emotions, whereas Ryo-ohki has never had a need to do so. I also believe that it was not simply her own emotions that were influencing Ryo-ohki's reaction, but instead the combined emotional response of all three ladies. She was simply overwhelmed."

Tenchi shook his head with each word out of his grandfather's mouth, Setsuna seemed more confused and worried. Lifting an understanding hand to the young man's shoulder Tenchi patted him gently. "What Grandpa means is she'll be fine, she just needs some rest. It was a shock to visit here again after such a long time away."

Yosho mentally scowled at Tenchi, the boy was not a simpleton. If the youth were one, Washu would not have allowed the close bond between Ryo-ohki and Setsuna to form. Shaking his head at Tenchi's oversimplification of the matters at hand, Yosho wisely chose to ignore his grandson's actions. Instead he calmly invited the young man to tea. Wincing momentarily as blue-green eyes wavered as, Setsuna hovered indecisively between racing to Ryo-chan and accompanying the senior man. Finally with a resigned nod Setsuna gave a watery smile and followed Yosho to the kitchen.

Tenchi quietly followed behind both men, wondering idly if he had ever been as obviously lovesick as the young Setsuna. Shaking his head, Tenchi reasoned he must have been, for in the end no one in the family had been surprised by the truth but rather by his course of actions. _Was I really that naïve and idealistic_? A quiet sigh slipped from unguarded lips as Tenchi's mind wandered back to the past.

Yosho glared at his grandson from behind his ever-present glasses. From the look on the youngest Masaki male's face, Yosho could tell Tenchi was reliving his past. Glare intensifying, Yosho knew now was not the time for Tenchi to be riddling himself over the past, but instead to look to the future. There would be more guests arriving shortly and the house would need much work done if it was going to be ready for such a number of visitants. Offering a seat at the banquette Yosho kindly handed a brimming cup of hot tea to the auburn headed man as he gingerly sat down on the stool.

Catching his grandfather's glare Tenchi straightened his shoulders and focused his attention on the newest member to a rapidly growing redefining family. Tenchi easily made idle conversation with Setsuna, questioning the adolescent about his life and acquaintance with the Hakubi women. The young man eventually relaxed as his cup of tea and recounted memories transferred his attention from Ryo-ohki. Tenchi nodded companionably, smiling and occasionally laughing at the tales that Setsuna shared. 

Yosho watched as the two men sat comfortably conversing. Tenchi's demeanor and honest curiosity quickly directed Setsuna's focus, helping to calm the previously fidgety boy. Mutely chuckling to himself, Yosho smiled at the resemblance between the two men. Though neither held even the faintest physical similarity to each other, Setsuna was for all intents and purposes a younger version of Tenchi.

The kindly smile changed to rueful as Yosho realized that the calm confidence that Setsuna easily portrayed would have been Tenchi's had matters and relationships evolved differently. Focusing his attention on Setsuna, Yosho watched the young man. Keen eyes noticed the obvious signs of affection when the boy referred to Ryo-chan. Bright aqua eyes would darken slightly as ebony pupils dilated minutely. Golden cheeks would flush faintly. The boy was definitely in love. Yosho chuckled amicably along with Tenchi as Setsuna's story reminded him of the Ryoko of old.

Finally with a grand sigh Yosho rose from his stool feigning stiff joints and tired muscles of age, he excused himself. Tenchi lifted an enquiring eyebrow as he watched his normally spry grandfather leave with the mock gate of the elderly. When his grandfather was past the kitchen door, Tenchi returned his attention to Setsuna. The two resumed their conversation, effortlessly settling back into an almost familiar camaraderie. 

Yosho quickly walked to the stairs and made his way to the room where three generations of Hakubi women were ensconced. With a light knock on the door Yosho announced his presence before entering. A quick glance around the room told him much but left several questions unanswered. Looking to Ryoko, Yosho questioned her first, "How is the young Ryo-ohki?" Concern easily shading his voice a deeper tone than usual.

Ryoko's eyes lifted to his swiftly conveying her lack of distress. Smiling kindly at Yosho she answered simply, "Doing better, just tired."

Yosho nodded his head and turned to look at Ryo-ohki. The girl was so changed and yet still had remained the same. The face now more humanoid, ears less lapin… yes so much had changed with the girl that Yosho momentarily felt lost as to what to say. Before doubt could befuddle him, Yosho made up his mind to treat the youngest Hakubi the same as before. Walking closer to the bed, Yosho lifted eyes to Washu silently asking for permission. The simple nod was all the consent he needed. Lowering gracefully to kneel beside the bed, Yosho brushed a gentle hand across the girl's cheek. Smiling softly at the girl, he absentmindedly noted the fact that downy soft skin had replaced fur.

A stifled sigh and fluttering eyelashes were the first signs that Ryo-ohki was coming to. Blinking her eyes open the young girl slowly focused on the ceiling above her. It wasn't the right color for her room. Where was she? Momentarily frightened Ryo-ohki shuddered then gasped as a warm hand caressed her cheek. Turning her attention to the hand at her face, Ryo-ohki followed the wrist up to the arm, and the arm up to the body. Looking up into the face of a man she once thought she'd never see again, Ryo-ohki burst into action. "Grampa!" The word was a loving yet hoarse shout as young arms wrapped securely around Yosho's neck.

Momentarily startled by the outburst, Yosho fumbled backwards as the force of Ryo-ohki's momentum carried them to the floor. At a loss as to what to do, Yosho awkwardly placed one hand on the back of the girl's head and the other around her waist. Then as muffled words of loss filtered through quiet tears, parental instinct kicked in. Quietly shushing tears away with promises, Yosho's husky voice quickly pacified the new onslaught of tears. 

Finally when she was more composed Ryo-ohki lifted her face from Yosho's shoulder and smiled. A dazzling brilliant smile, full of hope and innocence, at least that's what Yosho thought. Like watching the sun burst forth from behind the mountains, simple astounding. May the heavens forgive him for feeling so blessed, but he had doubted he would ever see the smile of his first great-grandchild. And now in his arms was the girl that easily gave flight to all his hopes for his family. Not just Tenchi and Ryoko, but for Ayeka and the rest. Ryo-ohki would help mend the years of broken hearts. Returning her smile Yosho began telling Ryo-ohki all that she had missed out on while she was away.

And on the bed sat Ryoko and Washu, stunned into silence. Ryo-ohki never talked this much. Turning from the sight of Ryo-chan and Yosho, Washu and Ryoko looked at each other then back at Ryo-chan and Yosho. Shaking their heads and smiling, they both rose from their seats on the bed and walked over to the pair on the floor. Sat down and joined in the conversation. So there, in the bedroom, sitting on the floor, four members of a large family shared stories of their time apart and made promises for the future.

Washu laughed as she thought one more time… _Here we go again…_

**_Post chapter Rant_**: Well another down and now just got a buttload more to do. So as always... read, review if you like... if not, I'll still keep writing. My ego is rather inflated these days so I'll just keep on posting one way or another. Anyhoo, I'm actively seeking betas again... something about being inactive for nearly a year tends to cause my betas to disappear.


	9. Nearly there

Official Pre-chapter rant: Firstly, let me say I do not own My Fair Lady or any of the songs used here in. I am an obsessive freak of musicals (I swear all those Disney movies were gifts, honest!) and was weaned on their eternal optimism and hopeless romantic nature. I'm a sucker for them and I will admit I'm a true American and incapable of suffering an unhappy ending. Go figure I still love anime? But, since I am so obsessed with happy endings please forgive me for my bubblegum happiness. Oh well if you didn't like it you wouldn't keep reading it. 

A quick P.S. just so you know… Lerner and Lowe's classic musical interpretation of the fantastic genius of George Bernard Shaw's Pygmalion has been in fact translated into several languages (I'm just making the justification now so that way I don't hear about it later) one of which is Japanese. That being said, I'm of the prevailing theory that if, and I do mean if, there is other intelligent life out there and they haven't already come up with the musicals and songs themselves (give a thousand monkeys a word processor each and you'll eventually get Shakespeare), then sooner or later they would have stumbled across our stuff and kept what they liked and pitched what they didn't. 

  
  


Nearly there…

Mihoshi smiled as she sat across from the slumbering couple. They were so cute. Especially when Kiyone was snoring lightly and drooling on Rashiki's chest. Rashiki was going to end up a giant knotted blob if he stayed in his current position. Shaking her head Mihoshi tried to figure out how two grown adults managed to cram themselves onto the short bench seat of Yukinojo's modest dining area. It was meant for two adults to sit at, definitely not for two adults to cuddle up and sleep on. But somehow, despite all known laws of physics, the pair was huddled together curled up in a mystifying ball of limbs, digits and hair. 

They were all dressed casually as familiarity bred lack of formality. With anyone else on her ship Mihoshi would have been dressed from morning to night in her pressed rigidly formal uniform. But between her best friend and her best friend's fiancé there was no such need for strictness. All three of them had lived in the same two-bedroom apartment for too long for silly matters of formality to bother them. Smiling Mihoshi gave a quiet chuckle. Rashiki looked silly wearing his favorite shirt, which coincidentally happened to be the shirt that Kiyone hated the most. Unfortunately thanks to the way he was positioned the original text of "Cops know how to do it by the book" on the front became "Cops do the book" if you read just the tops of the wrinkles. Mihoshi could only imagine what the statement on the back of the shirt, which said, "For a lollipop I'll show you my nightstick" was mutilated into. Shaking her head Mihoshi turned her attention to Kiyone. Curled in what looked like the world's most uncomfortable position wearing ill-fitting sweatpants and a shirt two sizes too small, Mihoshi wondered what new religion's faith was holding the stretched to capacity shirt down. 

Finally, Mihoshi decided that it was time for the pair to rise. She rose from her seat and gently prodded Rashiki in the arm. Once, then twice, then a third time… finally she poked him hard in the shoulder. Startled by the nudge Rashiki tried to bolt upright. Two things stopped him. One the muscles in his neck, back, arms and legs all screamed at him when he tired. Two, the sharp nails and loud shriek of his fiancée as his movements nearly flung her to the ground. A pained grumble and wince was all the response that Rashiki gave to being brutalized. 

Mihoshi for her part laughed. Yes, in true Kiyone fashion, her best friend and roommate woke fiercely and jarringly; the woman never woke gracefully or gently. Combined with Rashiki's flustered fumblings, it was downright hysterical. Somehow Kiyone managed to cling to Rashiki, despite his hazy stirrings, until she was properly awake. Stretching sore and cramped muscles the pair turned sleep-fogged eyes to the blonde menace. Smiling brightly at the couple Mihoshi began explaining their current position. 

While the lovebirds had been doting and fawning away at each other, Mihoshi had kept herself busy by completing the necessary navigation requirements and plotting their course. She was rather proud of herself. Not only had she completed the task but also thanks to the additional "secret" upgrades Washu had performed on Yukinojo, they were going to arrive within Earth's planetary system within two or so days. At the most a full four days ahead of schedule and easily a week before Juraian royalty arrived. Mihoshi's smile turned faintly maniacal. A mischievous mirthful gleam twinkled in her eyes as thousands of scenarios to torture Washu aligned themselves with diligence forming an inventory of ingeniously deliberate ignorance. Mihoshi was no longer paying attention to her surroundings as devious tortures and devilish destructions made her rub her hands together. 

Meanwhile the groaning pair momentarily took a break from complaining at each other and turned questioning eyes to Mihoshi. _ Mihoshi should never look that evil…NEVER! _ Kiyone was actually terrified of whatever it was that caused the wicked joy to curl Mihoshi's lips into the faintly cruel sneer. As Mihoshi's expression only worsened a nervous knot of fear coiled around in Kiyone's stomach. Whomever that face was for the poor person was in for a horrible life. 

Rashiki actually whimpered and cringed behind Kiyone. Pointing to Mihoshi with a shaky finger, Rashiki affected a tremulous and small voice while cowering behind Kiyone. "She's evil… evil I say. We must burn her, burn her to save her everlasting soul." Quirking her head and clearing out her ears with her fingers to make sure she had heard him right, Kiyone turned to Rashiki with a look of perplexed absurdity. To which he responded, "Look at her, she is hell spawn. No one of goodness could hold such evil intent in their eyes. Burn her I tell you, burn her." Kiyone shook her head once at his sheer screeching ridiculousness then whacked Rashiki up side the head. That was the last time she allowed him to watch any movies involving witch burning and horrible puns. Heated words were traded back between the pair as Kiyone released a stream of taunts at him and he threatened to throw her on the pyre. 

Mihoshi shook out of her temporary "Washu torture" induced daze to notice the bickering couple. And the laughter came again. This time followed by a quote from a movie she knew would simply add more fuel to the fire. Shrugging then getting up from the table Mihoshi carelessly flung, "He's a fair cop," over her shoulder. From behind her Rashiki burst into laughter then began mounting a verbal crusade to roast both women alive. While Kiyone, slightly oblivious to the in-joke, continued to browbeat Rashiki. 

Walking slowly to the engine room, Mihoshi wondered what she would do when she got home. A great sigh that passed her lips as she wondered about the very nature of that word. Home, had it been so long since she had truly felt she had a home. And was this really a homecoming? Or was it more a reunion? When relationships were finally decided and matters settled, would there be a place for her? Would she ever have a home again? 

Mihoshi's thoughts were cut short as she arrived at the engine room door. She smirked at the fact that the archaic term "engine room" remained indelibly lodged in the celestial lexicon. With the advancements made in propulsion systems let alone the method in which Juraian ships moved, the term "engine room" was hopelessly antiquated. _ If only Washu had a clue_…Another menacing chuckle bubbled up to her lips as Mihoshi easily overrode the lockout mechanism Washu had installed. 

Oh how Mihoshi would relish letting Washu see all the (ahem) improvements made upon her original designs. Washu's concepts and designs were practically flawless, however occasionally her execution was less than perfect, if not downright crude. Most of the times Mihoshi had, had issues landing or controlling Yukinojo were due to "unforeseen" system glitches as one control component refused to 'talk' to other components. Usually Mihoshi was able to save the day by resolving the 'linguistic' dispute in time to prevent disaster but rarely was Mihoshi ever able to solve the riddle before she landed in the lake. 

Entering the 'engine room' Mihoshi wandered back to her favorite thinking corner. Years of habit blindly leading her to a small clearing near Yukinojo's main processing unit, his soul as Mihoshi preferred to call it. Smiling fondly and passing a gentle hand over the black casing, Mihoshi sat down on the floor next to the unit. And just as expected Yukinojo's digitized voice filled the small space, in the quiet room. "Is there something I can help you with Miss Mihoshi?" 

"You know where we're going don't you Yukinojo?" Mihoshi's voice sounded bleak. 

"Yes Miss Mihoshi, we are on a heading of …" Yukinojo froze mid-sentence, as restating coordinates was not the response Mihoshi usually requested. A synthesized cough momentarily filled the dead space then Yukinojo continued. "We are going to Earth, more specifically Japan. We are returning to Lord Tenchi's domicile." 

Mihoshi nodded; yes they were going back to Tenchi's home… her home, her family's home. A loud gulp resonated through the empty void that hung between Mihoshi and Yukinojo. She would return to that house and those people and all the emotions. There was something overwhelmingly frightening yet equally exciting about it. Huddling herself further into her little corner and bringing her legs up as a shield, Mihoshi hid within the soft fold of her sweats. In a quiet voice that held a note of sheltered emotion, more to herself than out loud to Yukinojo, Mihoshi questioned the room around her, "Did he ever honestly love me?" 

What could Yukinojo say? After all he was nothing more than the parameters he had been programmed to be. He didn't think beyond the specified routines and guidelines set forth by his manufacturer. Technically, he didn't think at all but simply followed commands given to him to simulated understanding of an emotional situation. But obviously he had to say something. It had been years, neigh on approaching two decades, since he had to witness Mihoshi in such a fragile state. She always seemed blissfully oblivious and yet constantly aware of her surroundings. What should he do? 

Yukinojo searched himself, not the self generated and dictated by programming and routine protocol, but instead the inner self. That which had emerged through years of Mihoshi's constant tinkering and Washu's continual upgrades. A self that used stored data and collected information as memories, which over the years developed what he liked to consider emotions or rather affections that formed his attachment to Mihoshi. He was for lack of a better term her friend, not because circumstance forced him to be the controlling mind behind her ship's systems, but instead because she had helped him reach his own sentience. If he had a body he would hold her, if he had the words he would tell her, but most of all if he was something more than her ship, he would love her. 

So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he flustered and fluttered. "What do you mean love? Lord Tenchi has said on many occasions that he equally loved all the young ladies that lived with him." Yukinojo doubted it would be enough but somehow he hoped that it would help. 

Mihoshi snorted derisively, "Yeah, he loved all of us… cause if he loved us all so much why didn't he want to marry all of us? No, there were only two real players in the race and I most certainly wasn't one of them." Bitter thoughts began to cloud hope as Mihoshi contemplations turned negative. "If he loved us all then why did he pick anyone at all? Wouldn't it have been easier just to stay the way we always were? If things had never changed then we'd all still be together and happy. Right?" Doubt crept icy fingers around the edges of her voice. 

"Miss Mihoshi, I have no previous experience to refer to, nor do I have any private understanding of the situations. However what I can offer you is an unbiased auxiliary point of view. From my observations, which were limited to the times you were wearing your GP control cube, Lord Tenchi's decision and consequent actions were more merciful than they were selfish. Considering the fact that three women were struggling to win his favor, two of which seemed perfectly willing to kill each other over him. I can neither blame him for his lack of notice of your affections, nor commend him for finally resolving to action. Both were a matter of too little too late. For myself matters are as easy as yes, no; on, off; a program that dictates certain actions in certain situations. If A is this, then the response is B. My existence is static and has no exterior influence. But your life with Lord Tenchi and his extended family was far from my function parameters. It was dynamic and constantly in flux. There was little that remained unchanged besides the players, the meaning of the game forever redefining itself." 

"Within the limited capacities of my design, I was unable to see any viable options to Lord Tenchi's situation that would have satisfied everyone. You would have shared him, if only to be in his heart. Ryoko was incapable of sharing his affections. Ayeka was capable of sharing his love, but unwilling to be second to anyone. Washu was content in using Lord Tenchi as a bargaining chip for her daughter's attentions. Neither Sasami nor Ryo-ohki had honest romantic designs. To remain static would have eventually destroyed the family, you yourself have expressed as much. Lord Tenchi selecting the four of you as his brides would have been truly unfair to all of you. Washu had little interest in Lord Tenchi romantically. The amount of attention both Ryoko and Ayeka would demanded would award you no time, leaving you to gradually resent your situation. And lastly to divide his attentions without resolution concerning his affections would have torn Lord Tenchi apart. In the end the family dynamic would not have allowed the situation to continue on indefinitely. Something had to change, as is the way with all living beings." 

Mihoshi nodded solemnly. Yukinojo was not telling her anything she hadn't already accepted. It was still a bitter pill to swallow though. Knowing there was never a chance to grab the brass ring. Tenchi's affections still seemed like an achievable goal, which made acceptance all the more difficult. But, Mihoshi mentally amended; he was never something to be won, never someone to be manipulated into the correct response. For if nothing else Tenchi defied the girls, Mihoshi included, constant attempts. Somehow either unwittingly or masterfully, he managed to squeeze out of one scheming plot after another. In the end, there was nowhere to look for the outcome than in the mirror. 

"Miss Mihoshi if I may so boldly speak, Lord Tenchi's choices and decisions were made well before your arrival. It is unlikely that had you acted differently, the outcome would have altered in any form. Now I must insist Miss Mihoshi that you finish your PCS report, as your report is now belated by 4 days and less than a fourth completed." Turning the conversation back to duty, Yukinojo's voice returned to its usual digital proximate of nervous anxiety. 

The gentle laugh that fluttered from Mihoshi's chest was honest and sincerely felt. She had forgotten about her Permanent Change of Station report in her haste to get packed and underway. Now the report seemed like and endless burden. But at least it would keep her distracted. Along with her friends and Yukinojo, to stop the doubt and self-reprimanding harpies from plaguing her thoughts during the remainder of the journey. "Yukinojo?" 

"Yes Miss Mihoshi?" 

"Nothing, just asking." 

"Asking what Miss Mihoshi?" 

"Nothing, just asking." 

Yukinojo was at a complete loss as to how to understand what Mihoshi was asking or why she was talking in such a manner. If he had a manner of sensing pain then conversations like this would have most definitely given him a headache. The compact robotic head approached Mihoshi. With a digitized sigh Yukinojo responded, "If it is truly nothing, then why are you asking?" As amazing as it sounded even a computer could lose its patience and only Mihoshi could accomplish such a task. 

"You know… I always thought that for a computer, you sure do think a lot and ask a whole lot of difficult questions. So when did you become self aware?" Mihoshi observed obtusely. For his part Yukinojo was flabbergasted, a stammering flutter of unintelligible consonants was Mihoshi's reply. 

"So, if you can think for yourself, does that mean you have feelings?" Mihoshi's distress over her situation was easily forgotten when confronted with a flustered Yukinojo. Something about a computer almost blushing in embarrassment struck her as fantastically amusing. Washu was really going to enjoy working on Yukinojo now. Mihoshi watched as the little robot actually fidgeted. She didn't even know a computer could fidget; as such a human action would seem completely pointless. But sure enough right before her very eyes, Yukinojo twitched restlessly. Where had Yukinojo picked up such a habit? Then the dead give away… Yukinojo scratched at the back of his robotic head, flustered and distracted the machine didn't even realize his own actions. 

Mihoshi rose from her seat on the floor. Somehow during her time with Tenchi all the tinkering and modifications both Washu and she had performed on Yukinojo, the robot developed a personality. He was somehow an enigmatic fusion of both Rashiki and Tenchi, with a few more logical and perplexing personal quirks. Mihoshi shook her head; only she could, would and had transformed her GP issued space cruiser into a computerized Tenchi. Why hadn't she noticed the similarities before? But then how could she have noticed? Every time she came to speak with Yukinojo, it was to talk about her problems and her issues. Every time she shared her concerns and doubts with him she wasn't exactly paying attention to her surroundings. Most of all, every time she came back to the "engine room" to speak with him she never bothered to pay attention to her friend the computer. So now she had a computer that was sentient with the possibility of emotions and a marked similarity to Tenchi. Shrugging her shoulders Mihoshi could only think one thing _could be fun._

Yukinojo watched as Mihoshi left the room. If nothing else he had more than his fair share of confusing conundrums to deal with. Computers were not suppose to be confused, they were not suppose to feel emotions… and if there was such a thing as "Computer Heaven" then most assuredly Yukinojo had already earned his wings in the highest and holiest of heavenly choirs. Letting loose a great-digitized sigh that had little to do with necessity and everything to do with emotions, Yukinojo began wondering when he had developed a sense of religion. 

Meanwhile back on the ranch Kiyone stared rather confused at Rashiki. What is wrong with this man? Shaking her head Kiyone could only stare at Rashiki, as he danced… no pranced around the tight confines of the makeshift kitchen. Whatever song was playing repeatedly over in his head apparently was perfect for flouncing. A quizzical look took root on Kiyone's face. How was it possible for a man as tall and as broad as Rashiki to flounce so well? Shock quickly uprooted confusion as Rashiki performed a delicate pirouette then fluttered off to the opposite side of the kitchen. Slapping her face into her hands to hide her embarrassed shame and looking away, Kiyone could only worry about the man she was doomed to marry. Taking a moment to ignore her concerns about her darling significant other's dubiously effeminate behavior, Kiyone turned her attention to thoughts of their journey. 

Kiyone grimaced, what would happen when they finally got to Earth? Would the glimmer of hope and bubbly optimism return to Mihoshi's eyes? Or would Kiyone lose the only family she had left? Kiyone bit her lower lip as she lost herself in thought. Kiyone's drive to prove to her family specifically her father that she was good enough had been enough to push most of her potential friends away. Throughout her life, the only thing that had been a constant for so many years was proving to everyone, not just her father that she deserved to wear the GP uniform. So many chances for friends, so many chances to form relationships all pushed to the wayside for empty recognition and hollow accolades. It had taken the bright and effervescent Mihoshi to force Kiyone to re-evaluate her life goals. With re-evaluation came understanding and friendship. Prior to Mihoshi only Rashiki had been able to crack Kiyone's tough mantle and touch the kind-hearted person below. It had taken Rashiki years, but in the end he was as essential to Kiyone's life as air. And now Rashiki, the love of her life, was mincing about like that ridiculous pink-haired humanoid confection of a man she had the misfortune of encountering once. Lifting her face from her hands and looking up at the ceiling Kiyone questioned the stars beyond and the greater beings within the heavens, "Why do I love him?" 

"Cause I'm irresistible, I'm drop-dead sexy and you're completely addicted to my cooking," was Rashiki's quick reply as he twirled his way across the brief room to Kiyone's side. Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body close to his, he began dancing around the small room with Kiyone staggering along. At first Kiyone could only wonder as to what was wrong with him, then the music from his earpiece struck her. She recognized the song after a few moments thought. But from where exactly she couldn't remember. Searching her brain while trying not to trip over Rashiki's feet, Kiyone quickly fell into step and began gliding around the cramped space unconsciously following Rashiki's lead. And lead he did. Across the room, down the secondary corridor and almost into the bridge, then he swung around twirled her about and returned leisurely back to the hovel of a galley. 

Where had she heard that song? Wracking her brain it suddenly dawned on her where exactly she recognized the song. "MY FAIR LADY?" Kiyone's voice came out as a shrill screech. She knew she should have never allowed him to research their soon-to-be home planet! Kiyone couldn't believe that Rashiki was gliding around the ship to show tunes! 

Rashiki winked as he released her from his embrace. Sashayed easily across the space of the room he turned to her flailed his arms wide open and began belting out his favorite tune. His deep rich baritone voice filled the room and rumbled in her chest. "I have often walked down this street before, but the pavement has always stayed beneath my feet before. All at once am I, several stories high, knowing I'm on the street where you live." 

From across the room Rashiki smiled leeringly and began slowly, oh so slowly, to predatorily stalk his way towards Kiyone. Taking another deep breath he continued on, "Are there lilac trees in the heart of town? Can you hear a lark in any other part of town? Does enchantment pour out of every door? No, it's just on the street where you live." 

His voice rose to a great crescendo, swelling to overwhelm the room and rattle Kiyone's eardrums, while his feline grace only accented his continued approach. "And, oh the towering feeling, just to know somehow you are near. The overpowering feeling, that any second you might suddenly appear." He was standing directly before her now. Smiling down at her, he lifted his hand to ghost a loving caress across her flushed cheek. 

Lowering his lips to caress the curved shell of her ear Rashiki sang softly, his voice causing shivers of electricity to fandango up and down her spine. Strong arms wrapped around her again and pulled her flush against his body. Trembling she refused to look up at him. Instead she glared down at the hated words scrawled across his broad chest. While his sumptuously melodious voice affected her, its deep mesmeric resonance churning her internal furnace to the flash point. 

Moving his lips from her ear in a series of light and sensual butterfly kisses across her cheek Rashiki continued singing. His low salacious voice took on the deeper huskier tones of obliquely blatant contrived debauchery. "People stop and stare they don't bother me, for there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be. Let the time go by. I won't care if I, can be here on the street where you live." 

Finally by the last two lines of the song Rashiki's lips hovered above Kiyone's. Every word sung was amorously breathed into her mouth. She could taste the sweet berry juice on his breath and feel the heat of his mouth. He was so close to kissing her, his presence dulcifying her into a concupiscent state. Eyes partially closed and arms lifting to wrap around his neck Kiyone gave into his silent demands. 

Closing the infinitesimal breach between their lips, Kiyone kissed Rashiki with the full force of her adore. The kiss continued and Rashiki easily maneuvered them towards the banquette. Blindly the pair stumbled towards the seat, fumbling lust replaced lyrical grace with jerky motions and fitful tugs as clothes became annoying barriers. No thought was given to the third member of their crew as passion quickly inundated the couple. At least not until the sparkling twitter of Mihoshi's muffled laughter began ringing in delighted peals of gaiety around the room. 

Mihoshi stood clapping and laughing as her friends grasped and groped for their discarded clothes. Leaning casually against the doorframe Mihoshi could not contain her mirth. The entire scene with Rashiki singing and Kiyone slowly melting was simply adorable. True the last few moments were a bit steamy and she had been sorely tempted to remain silent, but like all good things their moment had to end. Entering the miniscule galley Mihoshi picked up Kiyone's shirt and tossed it to her floundering friend. Rashiki was the first dressed. He easily rose and gracefully sauntered over to the stove hiding his blush behind his long curtain of silver white hair. Returning to his cooking Rashiki easily and deliberately ignored the pair of ladies sitting behind him. 

Conversation stalled as Kiyone struggled for a way to get the lewd smile off of Mihoshi's face. There was something definitely wrong with Mihoshi looking that… that… perverted? Shaking her head Kiyone gave up on even trying to understand or explain her actions to Mihoshi, let alone not blush to death. Rising from the banquette Kiyone decided that dignified silence was the better part of valor. Head held high despite her rumbled and wrinkled clothes; Kiyone proudly squared her shoulders and strode confidently out of the suddenly tight and uncomfortably warm confines of the galley. 

As she left the room Kiyone glared back at the door from the hallway, the pair inside was laughing their fool heads off. Shaking her head again, Kiyone turned and went to the bridge. Walking leisurely down the hall, Kiyone continued to shake her head, this time at thoughts about the Yagami. If only she and Rashiki had put their feet down. Then maybe just maybe the trio would be on the much more spacious Yagami, instead of the rather cramped quarters of Yukinojo. But instead, neither had been able to say no to Mihoshi's request to bring along all the presents she had bought for her friends over the years. And so now, Yagami was packed from tip to stern and from floor to ceiling with junk! Seven years worth of junk, mind you. Every holiday, every birthday ever excuse Mihoshi could apparently think of to give a present (to include holidays from other planets and cultures!) the zealous blonde did. So somewhere beneath all that stuff, and it was a lot of stuff… the Yagami was no tiny cruiser, it was large enough to easily house the three accompanied by a family of six all of whom could living cozily but comfortably. With all their stuff, Rashiki's and Kiyone's furniture and what not's for starting up their new restaurant town in the mix, it wasn't hard to understand how the spacious ship quickly filled. But there was no way for the couple to even comprehend the sheer mass of items that Mihoshi had squirreled away in storage. 

Kiyone had to laugh now when she thought back to moving day. It had been damn funny. Well, actually at the time it had been damn maddening. But now looking back it was hilarious. Already tired from moving the furniture and household items into the ship, apparently the GP had rules against using GP technology for personal use, Kiyone and Rashiki followed Mihoshi's instructions. They never arrived at Mihoshi's storage unit that night. The directions being a confusing nightmare of bungled directions. Now at the bridge Kiyone allowed a soft chuckle to bubble up from her throat, it really had been naïve of Rashiki and she to automatically assume that a small truck would have easily accommodated all of Mihoshi's gifts. 

The still exhausted couple set out bright and early to the storage unit, this time armed with directions supplied by GP's trusty navigational directory. Being a cop had its perks sometimes. Arriving at the building where the storage unit was assumedly contained, the couple got out of the vehicle and entered the building. Their first tip off that things weren't all kosher was the little crab emblems attached to everything in the building. The monitors, the security systems, the alarms, the computers, the desks and even the chairs: everything was supplied by the then mysterious HCSGI Inc. Shrugging the couple blithered on, asking the attendant behind the desk about Mihoshi's unit. The attendant behind the desk eyes boggled. Finally the largest unit in the complex was going to be emptied. 

Again, little did Kiyone and Rashiki know that there had been a company betting pool on several aspects of Mihoshi's storage unit. Firstly, was the unit really as big as it was rumored to be? Honestly, could something that big exist within the same plain of existence? Secondly, how were they going to empty it? And lastly, who had guessed the closest date? As Kiyone and Rashiki were shown to the unit's door, they passed by two excited girls dancing, squealing and bouncing up and down for joy, apparently the had won the last betting pool. When the girls noticed them the unwilling couple were assaulted and frantically kissed by the two now wealthy girls. Apparently, the betting pool had not been restricted to just staff, but also other occupants and visiting tourists. Somehow Mihoshi's storage unit became the stuff of legends. 

Still, despite all the signs that should have caused the tired couple to begin cowering in their matching shoes, the pair continued to believe that the unit wasn't all that large. It was only after their guide led them passed several corridors and blank hallways that Kiyone began to get suspicious. Finally the arrived at the correct door, holding out her hands as if to display the special qualities of that specific storage unit's door, their guide stood asides like the 'shabby chic' version of Vanna White. Quickly opening the lock the couple easily opened the door. There was a loud creak, and then a vast sounding rumble as the door clattered open. All that was heard after the door slapped to the top of opening was a hushed gasp as the couple both fainted at their first true look at their doomed fate. 

To say the unit was monstrous was a bit of a misnomer. Kiyone was certain she could have fit both the Yagami and Yukinojo in the unit easily and still had room for half the city! It was huge. Not only was it huge, but also it was practically filled from top to bottom and back to front. Rashiki had bravely stared the unit down, once he recovered from his rather feminine fainting spell, while Kiyone whimpered, mewling and trembling pitifully behind him. It was simply staggering. Taking a deep breathe, Rashiki turned around slowly and lifted Kiyone's eyes to his and then with the largest shit eating grin she had ever seen, he bellowed in his deepest voice, "Garage Sale!" 

Entering the bridge Kiyone half-heartedly turned her attention to their current course and heading, still mostly lost in memories. The second the words were out of Rashiki's mouth, stuff started flying out of the unit. Money was thrust at them and things that squeaked along with stuff that screeched and clattered, toys of all shapes and sizes flew out the door faster than the couple could keep track. Hours later and the flurry of opportunistic price gouging vultures had not abated, nor had the storage unit's depths been truly penetrated. A few more hours later and Rashiki and Kiyone called it a day. Calling off the pilfering ransacking hordes and turning away the increasing crowd, the couple tiredly sealed off the storage unit. Their guide looked at the still sizable milling throng and decided to arm the private alarm system for the unit. Once armed an adorable spring loaded stuffed toy crab popped out from nowhere and issued warnings and legalese to all within the hallway at a breakneck speed. At last with a happy chirp the crab fluttered for a while did a cute little dance and informed everyone that the alarm system was brought to them by Happy Crab Super Genius Industries Inc. 

Packed to the brim with cash the couple had felt guilty as sin when it donned on them they had sold off Mihoshi's presents. But that didn't actually let that guilt stop them from eagerly looking at the money. Arriving home Rashiki and Kiyone had sat Mihoshi down and explained to her exactly what had occurred at the storage unit. Surprised at first Mihoshi could only gape at the pair. Then she shrugged her shoulders. In truth the blonde had been avoiding going to the unit out of cowardice. 

The sheer quantity of stuff she had amassed providing its own justification for her fear. With a relieved sigh the couple presented Mihoshi with the proceeds from the impromptu garage sale. The blonde's eyes nearly boggled out of her head. With a delighted peal of laughter the bouncy human babble began ranting about treating the pair to dinner at the most expensive restaurant they could think of. So the three washed up, suited up in their finest trappings, complimented each other on their attire then left to enjoy the proceeds for Mihoshi's rather sizable earnings. 

The trio had returned the next day to continue the garage sale. For the most part Mihoshi had no problems allowing the gifts to be sold. Most had been spur of the moment ideas that had little thought put into them. I wasn't until about the third day into the garage sale that Mihoshi started recognizing items that had to be kept for their intended sentimental importance. After that day's sales Mihioshi and Kiyone with the help of the entire storage complex staff, sifted through the contents of the unit looking for items with sentimental value. After they had sorted the keepers from the junk, it was decided that they would simply throw the "to keep" pile into the Yagami and continue the garage sale. Having hired some of the storage complex's staff to man the continued garage sale, the trio loaded up Mihoshi's loot. It still sucked up a massive portion of the space inside the Yagami. Kiyone chuckled again; Mihoshi was still receiving regular deposits into her account at the GPCU of the proceeds from her garage sale. Only the gods knew how long it would take to empty that unit. 

Finally, returning her thoughts completely to the present, Kiyone concentrated on the navigation screen. Furrowing her brow Kiyone noticed something odd. Lifting her eyes from the screen Kiyone called for Yukinojo. The robotic head quickly popped out from god only know where to reply, "You bellowed Miss Kiyone?" 

A wry smirk twisted Kiyone's lips, great just what she needed, a computer with Rashiki's annoying sense of humor. Ignoring the comment Kiyone returned to the perplexing conundrum. "Yukinojo why did Mihoshi not use the hyper transit lanes? They would have easily shaved of another 3 or 4 days from our travel time." Kiyone was confused. 

The best Yukinojo could do was shrug and mutter a mystified. "I dunno." 

Now Kiyone knew Rashiki had definitely rubbed off on the computer. Closing her eyes and praying for the heavens to save her from her doomed fate once more, Kiyone took a deep breathe and began again. "Okay, how's about I ask you why would she delay our arrival?" Kiyone's patience was just starting to crack. 

The temperamental machine again shrugged. 

Kiyone's patience wasn't holding up to well to the annoying machine. "What is it you want Yukinojo. Rashiki only acts this way when he wants something and it is trying to wear me down first." If machines had emotions then Yukinojo definitely had them. And oddly enough he expressed them rather well on his mechanical face. 

Whispering as his round "eyes" darted back and forth guiltily, Yukinojo revealed the truth while scratching at the back of his metal head. "Well, the truth is I kinda rerouted us and falsified the time calculations for the transit lane route so that Miss Mihoshi wouldn't notice that we were taking way longer than we needed to in order to arrive." A nervous chirrup of a laugh escaped him. And Kiyone would later swear on her father's grave that the machine had blushed. Internally Kiyone groaned, _Oh great the damn ship's in love with Mihoshi! How does she do this?_

Pushing aside her internal questioning, Kiyone brought her thoughts back to the real world. A world in which the ship she was on and depending on to be safe, sane and logical was in love with her best friend, how's them apples? Moving on, Kiyone nodded her head in acceptance and told Yukinojo that she wouldn't rat him out to Mihoshi just as long as he returned them to the correct course and heading. The robot quickly complied and all was well once again. Instead of two days the trio would be arriving in a matter of hours. Mihoshi would certainly enjoy the surprise. Deciding she had enough to deal with without talking to a lovesick computer that had serious personality issues, Kiyone rose and left the bridge. But before she stepped over the threshold, Kiyone turned to 

Yukinojo and posed him a question. "Yukinojo," she waited for the machine to look up at her. "Does she know that you love her?" Was Kiyone's simple yet flabbergasting question. Then without a backward glance she turned and continued out the door. 

  


Offical Post-Chapter Rant: Yeah, okay so I'm probably gonna catch flack over the whole Yukinojo thing. Don't ask me… I swear I have little control these days over what my demons decide to write. I'm just here with the plot diagram to hopefully keep them in line, which is a big joke in and of itself. I will apologize for the delay in my updates as well as I will apologize for the lack of sufficient quantity or quality. I'm sorry if this chapter came out rushed or if it seems to lag, but I'm having fun rounding out the characters and letting them have fun in their own little worlds. I'm really looking forward to writing the next three chapters, but then that's probably because I have quarter finish drafts of all of them and I'm too busy re-reading them to actually finish them., 


End file.
